


Deconstruction (Traducción. Original de usedupshiver)

by calipso_watts



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Masochism, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sadism, Tony Stark Absolutely Does NOT Have A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calipso_watts/pseuds/calipso_watts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Tesseract se ha ido, al igual que el Glow stick del destino, llevándose ambos como resultado de la batalla de Nueva York. Sólo una pieza de tecnología alienígena que intentar reparar fue dejada en la Tierra, Loki. Y Tony Stark había conseguido los derechos exclusivos para hacer precisamente eso. </p><p>El mundo fue salvado al final, pero eso no era razón para no vengarlo. Tony tenía los medios para hacerlo, de todo corazón, y no había nada ni nadie en su camino. Debido a que los derechos humanos sólo se aplican a los seres humanos, y Loki, no era tal cosa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perdido en el Espacio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193633) by [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



> Un agradecimiento al autor original de este fic, usedupshiver por la oportunidad de traducirlo al español y a mi beta improvisado, Tavo.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 1: Perdido en el espacio  
Tony Stark estaba muerto.  
Nadie tenía idea de que era él, por supuesto, ya que este hombre que se parecía a él, vestía como él, y respondió a su nombre; todavía estaba caminando en el mundo, dando declaraciones ágiles y bebiendo whisky como si fuera agua. Pero ese no era él. En realidad no. Ese era un fantasma. Un obsesionado. Un poltergeist listo para ser rasgado.

Tony Stark había muerto en algún lugar en las profundidades de lo desconocido, en un espacio inexplorado, transportando una ojiva nuclear en sus hombros.

El fantasma podría haber estado en el momento en que llamó a Pepper no pudo conectar, cuando la última luz se apagó dentro de ese casco y podría muy bien haber sido así, aunque al fantasma no le importaba. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente.  
Asuntos pendientes.

Esa es la cosa con los fantasmas, ¿no es así? ¿Lo que los crea?

El fantasma de Tony Stark a menudo soñaba con visitar el otro lado del agujero de gusano. También a menudo soñaba encontrándose con él al otro lado de la acera. Y en los sueños, la reunión tenía lugar sin un traje arrebatándole el aire. Eran sólo él y el concreto, tan cerca y malditamente personal.

Él podría estar muerto, pero el fantasma estaba empezando a pensar que en realidad era una ventaja. Debido a que el real, el Tony Stark viviente se hubiese mantenido al margen; alejado de los asuntos pendientes, él nunca los terminaría. Mientras que el fantasma se negaba.

Debido a que los asuntos pendientes tenían un nombre y una cara, y venía algo más.  
Esto no había terminado. Por un largo tramo.

Y hasta que llegara, el fantasma de Tony Stark no podría descansar en paz. Él caminaría en la tierra, deseando vengar su propia muerte, si él tendría que hacerlo por siempre, nada más importaba.

Su asunto pendiente era Loki, y por la pura fuerza de su voluntad, la perseverancia llegaba desde más allá de su tumba inexistente, el fantasma de Tony Stark se había concedido su último deseo de vida.  
Loki pertenecía al fantasma ahora.

En manos de un poltergeist, listo para ser rasgado.


	2. En Nombre de la Ciencia

Cuando Loki le fue entregado a Tony, pasó los dos primeros días de observación.

Fue bastante fácil. Había modelado la celda basándose en la jaula de cristal que habían utilizado la última vez, pero con sus propias modificaciones, para que fuera adecuada para un alojamiento temporal. Esto iba a durar, después de todo. Durante todo el tiempo que alcanzara.

La celda que mantenía a Loki en la Torre Stark era cuadrada en lugar de redonda, colocada en un rincón, las cámaras constantemente documentando cualquier movimiento. Y a veces, Tony estaba de humor para ver las grabaciones, o la transmisión en vivo, pero también consumía una gran cantidad de tiempo en el laboratorio, observando de primera mano.  
Tony había esperado allí a que Loki hablara. Tal vez demasiado. Loki lo había hecho antes. Había esperado argumentos de rabia, amenazas, lo que fuera de él. Todo lo que había, sin embargo, era silencio. Cuando Tony estaba en la habitación, Loki se mantenía en la parte posterior de la celda, mirando fijamente con desprecio, gruñendo. Ni una palabra de él, nunca.

Loki se veía muy diferente sin el cuero negro o el oro brillante. Aquí, no era más que un hombre vestido con pantalones sencillos de color gris y una camiseta del mismo color. Incluso su pelo parecía más suave y menos puntiagudo. Todavía era alto, con hombros anchos, moviéndose como un gato, y ahora mostraba también los músculos definidos de sus brazos desnudos. Claro, fue despojado de todo eso de otro mundo.

Odín había visto la última parte.

Una vez que Tony se salió con la suya, se le permitió mantener al conquistador derrotado, Thor no estaba satisfecho; no, en realidad era un fabuloso eufemismo, estaba furioso pero ni siquiera el atronador rugido de Thor había sido suficiente para cambiar la opinión de Tony una vez hecho el arreglo.

Había, sin embargo, un retrasó con el regalo que le habían prometido desde Asgard, Thor se negó a llevarlo el mismo, incluso después de que el decreto se había hecho llegar al Padre de Todo concediendo el deseo de Tony, Thor se había negado a aceptarlo. Y definitivamente no se encontraría con Tony. En cambio una mujer de cabello oscuro, armada y de pocas palabras apareció en la torre llevando lo que le habían prometido. Tony necesitaba hacer este trabajo.

El cofre de madera ornamentada que la mujer le había traído contenía cuatro brazaletes de metal, parecían de una tela delgada y eran muy ligeras. Las exploraciones que Tony hizo no reconocieron el material como existente, pero se parecía mucho al oro blanco. Las bisagras eran lisas en un lado y tenían una apertura sin cerradura visible en el otro.

Entonces, Loki era mantenido fuertemente sedado en SHIELD. Pero Tony había insistido en que fuese el quien echara todo a andar, necesitaba hacerlo, a la mala.

Los brazaletes encajaban perfectamente alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas de Loki, lo suficientemente cerca de la piel para imposibilitar sacarlas, pero no demasiado ajustado. Y cuando las cerraron, cualquier signo de bisagras, grietas o bordes desapareció, dejando una superficie totalmente ininterrumpida.

Una vez puestos, Tony se encontró mirando hacia abajo a la figura inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando el triunfo realmente había empezado a surtir efecto y afianzarse. Cuando empezó a sentirse real.

"Espero que me puede oír, hijo de puta." Tony puso las manos sobre la barandilla metálica de la cama de hospital, inclinándose para ver el rostro pálido. "Con estas cosas puestas, puedes olvidarte de la magia. Eso es todo". No hubo movimiento, por supuesto. El rostro de Loki era suave y silencioso. Estaba sanado ahora, ni rastro de la paliza que Hulk le había dado.

"Van a mantenerte con esta apariencia. Nada de ese maldito helado y azul del que he oído hablar. Pero confía en mí, eso es sólo para mi conveniencia, no la tuya." Tony se enderezó. "Si embargo, ¿Más allá de eso? Sí, estarás encerrado, amigo"  
La expresión pacífica de Loki en la cama cabreó a Tony y tuvo que salir de nuevo. O habría hecho algo que lamentaría. Pero entonces supo que haría lo que quisiera, podía esperar.

Podría muy bien retrasar esa satisfacción ¿no?

Bajo los pantalones grises que llevaba en la celda los brazaletes en las piernas de Loki se perdieron a la vista, pero los que están en sus brazos eran visibles, y mientras estuvieran en su lugar, Tony estaba seguro de que los otros dos lo mantendrían. Dado el hecho de que Loki estaba todavía donde Tony lo había encerrado, no había rastro de intento de fuga por arte de magia, que parecía ser exactamente para lo que estaban destinados.

Loki realmente no intentó mucho durante esos primeros días. Se colocó en esquina de la cama, con la espalda donde se unían las dos paredes, las piernas cruzadas delante de él, con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos. Apenas se movía de ese lugar, excepto para beber agua y comer los alimentos que le eran entregados.

Así que al menos él no estaba tratando de matarse de hambre. Eso habría hecho todo mucho más complicado. No era imposible, por supuesto, sólo lo volvería más tedioso.

Cuando Tony estaba en el laboratorio, Loki nunca se quedaba quieto, sin embargo. Él no se movía cerca de las paredes de cristal de su prisión, pero estaba siempre de pie, siempre en movimiento, siempre vigilando. Tony sabía que esta criatura alienígena le estudiaba también, pero eso no importa, porque esta vez, no había manera de salir.

Loki tenía una mierda de suerte. Sólo que no lo sabía todavía.

Durante las observaciones, Tony nunca le habló a Loki, sólo miraba y esperaba. Sabía que el aislamiento en esta celda clínicamente vacía era una forma de tortura en sí mismo. Tenía que ser aún peor para alguien que parecía tan inquieto como Loki. Después de todo, él no había elegido esta prisión, no había secuaces mentalmente controlados que lo liberaran y sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a ella de forma permanente. Esa mierda no se metería con nadie. En especial si normalmente podía crear magia a voluntad.

¿No era la vida una perra?

 

________________________  
El tercer día, Tony apagó el temporizador de las luces en el laboratorio.

Antes, las encendía durante dieciséis horas y las apagaba durante las restantes ocho, dando un ritmo agradable y regular para los días en este lugar sin ventanas. Ahora, nunca estaban apagadas.

Las cámaras de visión nocturna y las lecturas de la celda le habían dicho que Loki dormía durante esas horas oscuras, anteriormente reguladas por el temporizador. Al igual que un pollo metido en un saco, pensando que era de noche. Con las frías luces siempre encendidas, Loki permaneció despierto durante 43 horas seguidas. Tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No era como si tuviera un reloj allí para llevar la cuenta.

Tony se alejó durante esas horas, no le dio nada a Loki para medir el paso del tiempo, incluso se detuvo la entrega automática de alimentos y agua, en su lugar, Tony pasó el tiempo repasando todas las pruebas médicas que SHIELD le había realizado a Loki mientras estaba bajo su cuidado. Y los resultados eran algo seguro. Un sistema inmunológico que probablemente podría ser masticado y escupido, algo que la Tierra no ofrecía. Sus células se regeneraban como locas y nada parecía debilitarlo, al menos no en una escala que Tony pudiese medir.

Thor le había dicho que los Asgardianos podrían vivir durante miles de años pero Loki no era uno, por supuesto, pero con resultados como estos, la vejez seguro no era algo de lo que tendría que preocuparse por un largo tiempo.  
Pero, de nuevo, la vejez nunca sería un problema, Loki no necesitaría sus ahorros para la jubilación, después de todo. 

__________________________

Hacia el final de las 43 horas con la luz activa, el comportamiento de Loki cambió.

Dejó su puesto en la esquina tras las paredes de cristal y su ritmo se volvió lento. Los ojos de Loki se movían inquietos hacia el exterior, en el laboratorio, sus manos se cerraban en puños en repetidas ocasiones y luego las relajaba de nuevo. Entonces se detuvo, se quedó mirando a la nada durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar a la cama.

Esta vez, Loki se acurrucó en el colchón, las rodillas y la cabeza contra la pared, buscando la sombra, abrazando su cabeza.  
Se quedó dormido con el tiempo, pero no durmió bien.

Tony observaba los movimientos registrados y lecturas de los sensores en el colchón, y sonrió. Sonreír no era suficiente.  
"Dulces sueños, idiota" le dijo a la imagen en el monitor.

Programó la alarma para que sonara cuatro horas más tarde. Esto debería ser suficiente para dar un descanso a Loki, y todavía mantenerlo atontado.

Sería el momento en el que Tony rompería el silencio.

_________________________

 

Un golpe en la pared de cristal fue suficiente para despertar a Loki de su sueño intranquilo. Empezó a curvarse en la estrecha cama, miró a Tony fijamente. La pálida piel tenía un tinte grisáceo y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Seguro que para Tony el ritmo era perfecto.

Tony se sentó en el taburete que había traído de una de las mesas en el otro extremo de la habitación para colocarse a un metro más o menos del cristal. Nunca había estado tan cerca antes, desde que Loki había sido puesto en la celda, y podía ver el sueño trazado desde la cabeza a los pies. Instintivamente, buscando amenazas o debilidades, los reflejos de un animal acorralado.

"No hay necesidad de preguntar si has dormido bien", dijo Tony tomando la tableta con las lecturas de las últimas horas, volviendo a Loki paran obtener al menos un vistazo de las curvas de los gráficos, las cuales formaban algo así como el Himalaya. "Te ves como si no hubieses dormido ni una mierda, para ser honesto".

Loki sacó las piernas de la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo, inclinándose hacia adelante y con las manos agarrando el borde con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron de un blanco puro, casi sin pestañear prefiriendo mantener los ojos sobre Tony.  
Tony apagó la pantalla, colocó la tableta contra sus muslos y se encontró con la mirada fría de Loki.

"Tampoco hay necesidad de preguntar si tienes hambre o sed" Tony levantó la barbilla un poco. "Así que, así es como será; hablarás y te daré de comer y beber. Siempre y cuando me guste lo que digas, por supuesto”.  
El silencio lo saludó pero Tony no había esperado otra cosa.

"No te sientes parlanchín, ¿eh?"  
"¿Qué tendría que decir que fuese de tu agrado, Stark?" La voz era ronca y cansada.  
"Alguna clase de remordimiento anticuado y pedir perdón, serían un gran comienzo."

Loki dio el resoplido expectante. "Tengo pocos remordimientos, y ninguno de ellos te involucra. Y tu perdón significa menos que nada para mí" se burló, sus dientes blancos destellaban con la luz cruda. 

"Supongo que simplemente morirás de hambre entonces. Es una pena".

"Sí, nada de esto va a ser sencillo, te lo prometo. Así que no hay necesidad de renunciar todavía" la sonrisa de Tony se veía tiesa.

"De hecho, imaginé que no lo harías, por lo que puse algunas preguntas fáciles en el examen"

No hubo respuesta, sólo miradas.

"Estoy pensando que no has notado que no tienes tu magia".

"Sí". Fue un gruñido.

"Excelente" Tony encendió la tableta de nuevo, tomó un lápiz de plástico que iba con ella, listo para tomar notas si era necesario.  
"¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿O simplemente... se fue? "

Loki desvió la mirada. Sombras se mostraron al flexionar los músculos de la mandíbula.  
"Te puedo decir que todavía está allí. Está bloqueada y no puedo llegar a ella".

"Perfecto".

Esta vez mostró una sonrisa más cómoda. Los planes de Tony iban bien, marcó un par de elementos de su lista, activó una aplicación y presionó un icono para darle a Loki el agua que le había sido prometida. Bien podría dejar a Loki tener esperanzas.

Loki observó el panel deslizándose para ser abierto empujando la botella de plástico en la celda. Luego se volvió a Tony de nuevo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que había más por venir.

"¿Cuál es la peor lesión que has sufrido y has sido capaz de curar de forma natural? Sin magia".

Vaciló un poco más esta vez. Tony casi podía oír los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Loki, tratando de darle sentido a todo.

"Mi brazo izquierdo una vez fue aplastado, desde debajo del codo hasta mis dedos, un hueso se astilló y estuvo expuesto" Loki sonaba distante, como si la historia no tuviese nada que ver con él.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Era curiosidad pura.

"Un martillo me golpeó. Yo estaba su camino".

"¿Thor te aplastó el brazo?" ¿Cómo es que eso le sorprendía?

"Accidentalmente. Estaba horrorizado, por supuesto. Éramos muy jóvenes. Ninguno de nosotros quería buscar ayuda de un curandero, y no le dijimos a nadie. Nos alojamos lejos hasta que se curó".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"  
"Si no recuerdo mal, alrededor de un día y medio."

Tony tenía una breve imagen mental de los hermanos escondidos en algunas maderas exóticas, Loki esperando hasta sanar. Luego empujó la imagen de su cabeza. No hacía ninguna diferencia en lo que estaba haciendo.

Otro elemento marcado. Una breve nota. Una vez más el panel se deslizó introduciendo una porción de alimento en la celda.

"Buen chico" Tony se levantó del taburete y se fue a uno de las computadoras al otro extremo de la habitación sin mirar a Loki. Conectó el teclado para introducir sus nuevos hallazgos en el archivo del proyecto, haciendo los ajustes adecuados. Cuando terminó, miró a la prisión de cristal nuevo.

Loki aún no había tocado la comida y el agua, estaba de pie cerca de la pared de la que Tony lo había visto llegar, viendo a Tony atentamente, con los brazos colgando a los costados.

"¿No tienes hambre?"

La pregunta fue ignorada, Loki hizo la suya. 

"¿Cuál es el propósito de esto, Stark?"

"Eso no es realmente de tu incumbencia"

"Ah, ¿sí? Yo lo veo de otra manera"

"No me sorprende ni un poco" Tony apagó la tableta y la computadora, habiendo terminado por ese día. Se acercó al taburete de nuevo, llevando la tableta con él para más tarde, descansando la mano en el asiento.

"Realmente no es de tu incumbencia. Pero te voy a decir una cosa. Prometí que algo bueno saldría de esto. Algo útil. Y voy a cumplir esa promesa".

"Me pregunto a quién le hiciste esa promesa"

"Al tipo que me permitió tenerte, por supuesto. Tu viejo".

"Si estás tratando de hacer referencia a Odín como mi padre, estas equivocado".

"No quise decir que fuese correcto. Pero sí, así es" Tony se estudió las uñas de la mano izquierda. Necesitaban un corte. "Él no quería desperdiciarte, obviamente. Así que le dije que no había necesidad de preocuparse".

"¿Eso porqué?"

"Debido a que todo esto", de Tony sonrió e hizo un ademán para incluir a todo el laboratorio a su alrededor "Se hace en nombre de la ciencia".

"Por supuesto".

Cuando Tony se volvió, su sonrisa se marchitó y murió. El fantasma furioso en su pecho estaba sacudiendo sus cadenas, con ganas de ser liberado.

"Tomaré lo que sea que pueda tomar de ti, repugnante pedazo de mierda". Sólo logró frenarse antes de alejarse completamente él, apenas capaz de mantener su voz controlada. "Voy a cortarte, agitarte para ver lo que cae y unirte de nuevo. Voy a drenarte hasta dejarte seco, sacaré cada maldita sustancia de ti. Y cuando haya terminado, voy a tirarte por el desagüe. Donde perteneces”.

Por unos momentos, se miraron en silencio. Entonces los labios de Loki se separaron para dejar salir una aguda y áspera risa.

"Eres más hábil haciendo amenazas ahora que la última vez que nos vimos".

"En realidad no" Tony se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la calma regresar. "Nunca he sido tan bueno en ello, para ser honesto. La diferencia es, probablemente, que no se trata de una amenaza, si no una promesa".

Miró fijamente a Loki lo suficiente para que su sonrisa maníaca comenzara a desvanecerse; entonces, Tony lentamente se acercó a las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron y cuando entró se volvió hacia Loki de nuevo antes de que se cerraran.

"Disfruta de tu comida".

Lo último que vio Tony fue a un Loki gruñendo y golpeando el cristal con el puño, demasiado enfurecido para hablar.

El fantasma de Tony Stark se echó a reír hasta que llegó a su piso privado. Sí, él dormiría muy bien esta noche, lo sabía.


	3. Dosificación

A la mañana siguiente Tony bebía café en la mesa de la cocina, revisaba las grabaciones y lecturas de las horas que había estado dormido.

Por otro lado, Loki no había dormido. A pesar de que Tony le había mantenido casi dos días completos despierto. ¿Tal vez su pequeña conversación tenía algo que ver con eso? ¿Había sido tan malo?

Había estado a un paso de distancia de la celda durante mucho tiempo después de que Tony le había dejado. Una vez más había golpeado el cristal con el puño. Duro. Cuando Loki lo hizo la primera vez, lo hizo con la parte carnosa en el dedo meñique, el brazo sobre su cabeza. Esta vez, él lo golpeó de frente con los nudillos.

Tenía una fuerza impresionante, pero ni un rasguño en el muro, Tony no creía que hubiese sido su propósito; Loki estaba bajo estrés y eso era sólo un intento de alivio.

Dejó un patrón de manchas rojas en el cristal. Tony pudo distinguir un golpe en la mano derecha de Loki, vio los nudillos ensangrentados sanarse lentamente.

Parecía como si el golpe en realidad hubiese aliviado algo de estrés, debido a que después, Loki finalmente se sentó a comer y beber. Tony realmente había esperado que durmiera después de eso, pero él acababa de regresar la cama, se sentó de espaldas en la esquina con las manos sobre las piernas, mirando hacia la nada o al laboratorio externo; era difícil de decir.

Por supuesto, las luces de la habitación habían estado encendidas toda la noche también, pero Loki había dormido antes así y Tony no pensaba que fuese la razón por la que todavía estuviese despierto.

Tony alejó su taza vacía en la mesa, se echó hacia atrás y buscó los archivos más antiguos que había guardado, cosas en las que había tomado mientras hackeaba el Helitransporte.En aquel momento no había visto realmente mucho uso para ellos, sólo algunas cosas viscosas y feas atrapadas en la red que había utilizado para la captura de peces más grandes. Ahora, él se alegraba de tenerlas.

Consiguió todas las grabaciones que SHIELD tenía de Loki, su llegada a través del portal o por lo menos la primera parte de esos acontecimientos antes de que las cámaras hubiesen sido noqueadas, su actuación en Stuttgart, cada segundo en el Helitransporte.

Tony sabía todo de memoria ya, pero él las vio de nuevo. Y a continuación, la grabación de la vigilancia de la conversación en la Torre. Cortó la parte antes del final inevitable, sin embargo, esa parte era la que veía con bastante frecuencia en sus pesadillas.

Y, por último, observó algunas de las imágenes de la última visita de Loki en SHIELD, antes de que Tony realizara los preparativos necesarios, no había mucho interés en eso, sin embargo; simplemente muchas, muchas horas de su inconsciencia atado a la cama. No fue realmente satisfactorio en absoluto.

Tony alejó la tableta, dejó que su mirada vagara por la ventana, sin ver el sol de la mañana sobre la ciudad.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que podía aprender de la observación o de los resultados de las pruebas médicas, no había nada más que pudiera salir de Loki de esta manera; era el momento de empezar a avanzar a la siguiente etapa, hora de meter las manos pero tenía una gran cantidad de preparaciones que necesitaba hacer primero, por supuesto.

Los brazaletes que bloqueaban la magia de Loki probablemente aislaban parte de su poder físico, así se lo habían dicho, pero no todo. Loki era aún más fuerte y más rápido que Tony y seguía siendo peligroso, lo cual no era nuevo para Tony, después de todo, no era la magia de Loki con la que le había herido la última vez, esa parte había fallado y Tony fue arrojado al vacío, no pensaba subestimar a Loki en ese momento. No tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Tony dejó la taza en el lavavajillas y se fue a trabajar.

Como era su costumbre, Loki se levantó de la cama cuando Tony entró en el laboratorio, compartieron una mirada bastante desagradable, Tony adivinó, pero las palabras no salieron de nadie. Loki simplemente siguió viendo a Tony dirigirse a la computadora, encenderla y tirar de una pila de papeles sobre la mesa de al lado.

Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí, él tenía toda la información que pudo obtener; ahora, no era más que una cuestión de encontrar la dosis correcta para el trabajo.

Se volvió hacia Loki, apoyándose con un codo en la mesa elevada.

"Te acuerdas de Hulk, ¿verdad?"

Mirada en blanco.

"Lo sé, pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que sí. A menos que te haya causado una conmoción cerebral lo suficientemente mala, pero de alguna manera lo dudo mucho".Tony metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco lleno de un líquido amarillo, casi parecía brillar en la luz.

"De todos modos, él es la razón por la que tengo esta cosa".

Caminó hacia la pared al lado de la celda, Tony podía sentir la mirada por ahora de unos ojos rojos y probablemente doloridos que lo seguían. Tocó el sensor y un panel se deslizó revelando los controles para la prisión de alta tecnología que él había creado. Con cuidado, abrió el frasco y lo colocó en una boquilla fijada a un tubo. Derramó casi nada de esto o sería malo. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Loki.

"Estábamos tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera calmarlo cuando fuese necesario. Nada realmente funcionó, por supuesto, pero esto en realidad fue suficiente para frenarlo un poco. Así que realizamos algunas pruebas en él antes de que SHIELD decidiera que era una mala idea" Tony se encogió de hombros "Me lo quedé, sin embargo, creí que podría llegar a ser útil".

Loki estaba mirando desde su posición junto a la cama, no había movimiento en su rostro.

"La dosis letal para el ser humano es tan ridículamente pequeña que es bastante inútil como algo más que un veneno. ¿Para ti? Sí, no lo sé todavía, pero creo que vamos a tener un infierno de tiempo para descubrirlo".

Tony hizo algunos ajustes a los controles y luego dio la orden de liberar la primera dosis.

Loki oyó el débil silbido del gas y su cabeza giró hacia el lugar de la propagación de nubes amarillentas y luego empezar a caer poco a poco, instintivamente dio medio paso atrás, sus hombros golpear la pared detrás de él, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir.

Era obvio que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando la niebla amarilla le llegó a la cabeza, llenando la celda pero Tony sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia. El gas iba a encontrar su camino en la nariz, los ojos, incluso sus oídos, haría su trabajo en las membranas entrando en el torrente sanguíneo. Quizás incluso a través de los poros de la piel era posible, por eso había iniciado con una dosis muy pequeña, tratando de calcular los efectos.

Matar a Loki con el gas no era el plan, era una manera demasiado amable de hacerlo.

Con la tableta y el bolígrafo en la mano Tony observó, tomando el tiempo en busca de una reacción. Después de cinco minutos la niebla se había disuelto lo suficiente como para dejar de ser visible. Loki seguía de pie contra la pared, inmóvil. Había empezado a respirar de nuevo después de poco más de tres minutos, Tony tomó nota de eso también, era bueno saberlo.

Los parpadeos de Loki se volvieron lentos, perezosos pero aparte de eso, no parecía afectado.

Otra nota. Entonces Tony ventiló la celda y fue a buscar un taburete. Esto iba a tomar un tiempo. Sus piernas se estaban cansando.

Cuando consideró que había pasado suficiente tiempo lanzó la siguiente dosis. No mucho más alta que la primera, teniendo en cuenta que algunos efectos todavía podría permanecer. La mejor manera de hacerlo sería, por supuesto, dejar que pasara mucho más tiempo entre los intentos. Horas.

Pero Tony sabía todo lo que podía tomar de esta recompensa atrasada.

Era de vida o muerte, literalmente.

No hubo mucha diferencia con la segunda dosis o la tercera pero con la cuarta, sin embargo, pudo ver las rodillas de Loki debilitándose.

Parpadeaba de forma pesada, obligando a Loki a cambiar su peso, se volvió y se sentó en la cama en lugar de sólo colapsar en el suelo. Seguía sentado en posición vertical pero tenía que apoyarse en sus manos para hacerlo, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante por su propio peso, el cabello negro cayó también, ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro pero Tony todavía podía distinguir cuando los ojos rojos se volvieron hacia él, mirándolo.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa "Bastante bien, ¿no es así? Sin efectos en la mente incluso, sólo bloquea la capacidad de moverse, dejando las funciones automáticas del cuerpo intacto" Él miró hacia abajo en su tableta para hacer más notas. "Ritmo cardiaco, respiración, pestañeo, todo en orden, pero ¿Qué tan pronto tratarás de moverte?".

Cuando levantó los ojos, la cabeza de Loki había caído más, la barbilla apoyada en su pecho.

"Por supuesto" Tony continuó, "todos los sentidos están en perfecto estado de funcionamiento también pero apuesto a que ya adivinaste eso. No haría lo que planeo hacerte si no pudieses sentir, ver, oír u oler nada de eso, demonios, incluso saborearlo, tal vez".

"En... el nombre... de...la ciencia" Loki tuvo dificultades para conseguir las palabras, pero estaban allí.

"Exactamente. Lo entiendes".

Con la sexta dosis, Loki estaba tendido en la cama, inmóvil. El colchón eran agradable incluso, la respiración y el latido del corazón hacían lo suyo, tal como Tony dijo que sería. Pero aparte de eso, no se detectaron movimientos musculares. Ni siquiera tensión.

"¿Ves eso?" Tony levantó su reloj para comprobar. "¡Hora de comer! Te ves ocupado, yo también podría ir a comer”.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ascensor, llevando la tableta con él para mantener un ojo en las cosas.

Después de dos horas completas se registraron las primeras señales de movimiento, alertando a Tony de la disipación de la droga. Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que incluso se había atrevido a esperar.

La peor parte ahora, era esperar a que saliera del sistema de Loki para poder hacerlo de nuevo. Tony no quería exagerar esto, un cuerpo tan resistente como el de Loki, probablemente desarrollaría una tolerancia con bastante rapidez si no tenía cuidado.

Tony pasó el resto de la primera observación viendo rodar a Loki fuera de la cama estrecha y cayendo al suelo, lentamente se levantó a gatas con la cabeza colgando; bebía un vaso de whisky mientras tomaba notas en la tableta, vio a Loki levantarse sólo en sus rodillas apoyándose en el borde de la cama, el alto cuerpo se irguió lenta y torpemente hasta que se puso de pie para llegar a la cama de nuevo.

Cinco horas después de la última dosis, Tony estimaba que Loki había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad.

Lo celebra con otra bebida.

No fue hasta que el vaso estaba medio vacío que se dio cuenta que tenía una erección presionando contra la cremallera de sus pantalones, Tony se recostó en el sofá con la cabeza en el respaldo y sonrió mirando el techo.

 

* * *

 

 

"Te dije que no me llamaras, Pep".

"Lo sé. Pero sólo tenía que decirte que estoy realmente incómoda con esto. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a la prensa? "

"¿Honestamente? Me importa una mierda".

"No deberías, Tony."

"La lista de cosas que me importan una mierda es casi infinita por ahora. Y ese hecho es una de las cosas en la lista".

"SHIELD dijo que Thor está trabajando para convencer a su padre para retroceder en este acuerdo. ¿Eso te importa una mierda?"

"Si tiene algún tipo de éxito lo consideraré. Quisiera ser informado. Por correo. No me llames".

"Tony, no creo -"

"Adiós, Pepper."

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche Loki durmió haciendo caso omiso de luz a sus espaldas.

Tony le dejó. Probaría la dosis otra vez, daría resultados más precisos si Loki estaba al menos la mitad descansado después de todo. Dejó que Loki comiera y bebiera en paz antes de dirigirse al laboratorio.

Por primera vez, Loki no prestó atención cuando Tony entró en la habitación, simplemente se quedó en su rincón, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos casi cerrados viendo a Tony a través de sus pestañas. Había aprendido que no había protección manteniéndose alejado o estando de pie, listo. Cualquier ataque vendría cuando no pudiera defenderse de todos modos.

En algún nivel hacía todo esto aún más satisfactorio. La inteligencia era una forma peor de sufrimiento, Tony sabía que algo sin sentido o simplemente estúpido habría sido más propenso a aburrirlo, en lugar de darle lo que necesitaba.

Y él necesitaba esto y mucho más. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía realmente hasta su pequeña conversación la otra noche. Conseguir una reacción de Loki le había permitido tener una idea de lo que la satisfacción podría llegar a ser exactamente.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda con anticipación y su pelo se erizó, se obligó a frenar un poco. Pronto, la espera terminaría.

Tony caminó directamente al panel de control, dónde comprobó los números, establece la dosis y la soltó, luego se acercó al cristal para ver.

Loki miró las nubes ahora familiares de gas amarillento, no se movió, pero sus labios finos se presionaron juntos formando una línea. Claramente no había ninguna duda en su mente de lo que le esperaba, sabía que no podría hacer nada y lo odiaba. Tony estaba impresionado, de mala gana, por lo bien que se estaba escondiendo pero él sabía que Loki se rompería. Con el tiempo, incluso su cara de póquer caería.

Por lo visto, Tony había conseguido un punto de dosis más o menos en este momento. Loki estuvo tenso y rígido durante un par de minutos, esperando lo inevitable, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó, sus hombros cayeron, las manos se deslizaron de sus muslos, la cabeza negra inclinada hacia adelante pero el ángulo en la esquina detrás de él lo mantuvo sentado en posición vertical.

Tomó más tiempo de lo deseado alcanzar el efecto completo, pero sería fácil de solucionar, se encargaría con sólo un ligero aumento. No tuvo que empezar todo de nuevo para lograr que Loki cayera, eso fue suficiente para contarlo como un éxito. El hecho de que él estuviese en la cama, era una ventaja añadida, tanto por el movimiento le dirían a Tony si Loki estaba simplemente fingiendo (que no lo estaba) y porque lo iban a ayudar con la logística.

Tony había encontrado todas las formas deseadas de controlar a su prisionero, su proyecto de ciencias y era el momento de sacarlo del almacén y realmente ponerse a trabajar.

 


	4. Investigación Empírica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo es donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse sucias.

Tony abrió la celda, estaba un poco nervioso a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro que Loki en realidad estaba paralizado y era incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando entró a por la abertura en la esquina donde los cristales se separaban, se acercó a la forma arrugada en la esquina y no pasó nada en absoluto, se sintió tranquilo de nuevo.

Tony tomó bruscamente los tobillos de Loki, sintió la superficie dura de los brazaletes de metal debajo de sus pantalones mientras cerraba los dedos y tiró de ellos. Primero enderezó las piernas de Loki, a continuación, tiró de él aún más hasta que estuvo de espaldas en la cama.

Los ojos verdes estaban mucho más claros y menos inyectados en sangre después de una noche completa de sueño, sólo podían mirar hacia el techo, parpadeando a intervalos regulares, incluso moviendo los músculos de los ojos que estaban más allá de Loki.

Sonriendo, Tony sacó un pequeño conjunto de llaves de su bolsillo, abrió un panel frente a la cama, cuando se alejó, movilizó la cama con ayuda de ruedas y la reguló la altura y cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar, agarrando el borde de la cama Tony se inclinó sobre Loki, sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

"Si estas pensando en hacer las cosas difíciles para mí en el futuro por no estar en la cama cuando llegue el gas, te equivocas. Tengo maneras muy fáciles de hacer frente a algunas cuestiones y potencialmente a las que son bastante incómodas para ti, eres libre de intentarlo, por supuesto, puedes esperar algo pero también te digo que es inútil".

Se enderezó y se alejó, se posicionó en el espacio abierto entre la puerta de la celda las mesas, allí bloqueó las ruedas, ajustó la altura en dónde iba a ser capaz de trabajar con comodidad y comenzó por bloquear los sistemas de retención de metal alrededor de los brazos y las piernas de Loki, en la parte superior de los brazaletes que ya tenía.

Sin posibilidades, sin riesgos.

"Estos pueden ser liberados de forma remota" Tony explicó mientras ajustaba el último "No voy a tener que hacerlo en la celda cuando te estés desvaneciendo. Una vez más, sólo para que sepas qué hacer planes es inútil para ti".

Cerca, había una mesa llena de diversas herramientas e instrumentos que pensaba que podrían tener un uso, al menos en algún momento pero esto era sólo el comienzo.

Tony tomó un par de tijeras y cortó la parte delantera de la camiseta que Loki estaba usando y luego la parte frontal de las mangas hasta el cuello, por lo que toda la prenda estaba abierta, luego la sacó de debajo de la espalda de Loki quitándola totalmente.

Después de alejar la camiseta y las tijeras, Tony no tomó ninguna otra herramienta, todavía no. Puso los dedos en el borde de la cama, simplemente usando sus ojos para empezar.

De las radiografías, las exploraciones y las pruebas de SHIELD, sabía muy bien lo que Loki parecía en el interior, era en casi todos los sentidos la misma configuración de un humano promedio en cuanto a la función, excepto por la parte de la resistencia que era muy superior y la curación; tenía corazón, pulmones, intestinos y todas las otras partes y piezas bajo las costillas y la piel al igual que Tony.

Nada extraño o extravagante.

El exterior era una especie de fantasía, sin embargo. Tony tenía que admitir eso.

Loki no era Thor, sin lugar a dudas, sus músculos no tenían el volumen masivo de ese tipo, pero estaban allí, magros, duros y planos, con un color que parecía mucho haber sido tallado en mármol y casi se sentía como él, también.

Porque, sí, Tony no pudo resistirse a poner las manos sobre lo que vio. Estaba cansado de simplemente observar, viendo lo que pasaba; para aprender realmente, había que ensuciarse las manos y Tony lo sabía muy bien, ahora era tiempo para eso.

Tony utilizó las manos y dedos para sentir, oprimir y rastrear los huesos, músculos y tendones dónde cuello de Loki se unía a su mandíbula, hasta el punto en que los huesos de la cadera desaparecían en virtud de los pantalones grises. Él lo dejó allí, por hoy, esto era suficiente para comenzar.

El pelo en pecho de Loki era sobre todo, suave, Anthony vio dos cicatrices, una estaba en la parte interior del antebrazo izquierdo que parecía muy vieja, pálido y parecía haber crecido con su cuerpo y Tony imaginó que era un recuerdo del estrecho contacto con Mjolnir del que había oído antes; la otra estaba en el lado inferior izquierdo del abdomen, estaba mucho más fresca, todavía roja y la piel se veía delgada y brillante con el tejido endureciéndose.

Interesante. Había leído sobre ello en los informes, por supuesto, pero lo que esperaba en realidad es que se hubiese ido por ahora, eso tenía que haber sido una herida muy mala para que Loki todavía tuviese la marca.

"La próxima vez que nos sentamos a charlar, quiero saber más acerca de cómo llegó esta" dijo Tony dejando que sus dedos se movieran sobre la cicatriz para asegurarse de que Loki supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Para entonces, Tony había palpado todo con paciencia. Se acercó a la mesa de nuevo y se puso un par de guantes médicos delgados antes de tomar un sencillo bisturí y luego regresó al lado de Loki. Cuidadosamente ajustó su control sobre el instrumento y se preguntó por dónde empezar.

No tenía un plan de juego en realidad, esto era, bueno, una prueba de funcionamiento. Tenía que averiguar cómo trabajaba esta cosa de curación, verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al final, Tony puso la mano izquierda casi suavemente sobre el pecho de Loki, colocó la punta del bisturí justo debajo de la boca de la garganta y luego hizo una larga incisión en el esternón que terminó justo debajo del hueco del plexo solar, no era profundo, sólo a través de la piel.

La sangre que comenzó a fluir era ligeramente más oscura de lo que hubiera esperado de un ser humano pero él había tomado nota de esto en las muestras de sangre que había visto antes, ¿Tal vez eso explicaba su capacidad de curación? ¿O simplemente era una variación natural?

Se curó, sin embargo, sí, Tony llegó a verlo de cerca ahora, utilizó un trozo de papel para eliminar la sangre, sólo para ser capaz de ver los tejidos juntarse, tirando de los bordes de la piel cortada en su lugar, alisando todo de nuevo, hasta que sangre era todo lo que había.

Obviamente, un corte limpio y recto no era ningún reto para este cuerpo.

No había razón para no intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo. Algo que sucede una vez no significaba nada, después de todo, tenía que ser un patrón, repetible.

Ciencia, ¿verdad?

Así que, Tony lo hizo nuevamente.

Al principio en el mismo lugar pero en tres líneas paralelas en rápida sucesión. Vio de cerca de la misma manera.

La sangre se acumuló en la boca del estómago de Loki por ahora, las gotas corrían de sus costillas al colchón, Tony lo había hecho resistente a los líquidos, planeó con anticipación.

Tony hizo una pausa por un momento, disfrutando de la vista. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el pulso en la cabeza pero sus manos eran constantes, así que volvió al trabajo.

Fue más valiente y audaz ahora, hizo el siguiente corte en el lado derecho del abdomen, una especie de espejo de la cicatriz, que decidió dejarla sola, por ahora, hasta que supiera más, este corte se hizo más profundo a través de la piel, en la poca grasa que había en los músculos.

Se tardó más, sangró más pero el resultado final fue el mismo que con los otros cortes.

Cuando tocó con sus dedos enguantados en la superficie cicatrizada, dejó que se deslizaran a través de la sangre, se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Una vez más, tenía una erección apretando en los pantalones, parpadeó, alejando su mano.

Sabía que disfrutaría de todo esto, obtener la oportunidad de vengar Nueva York él mismo, a los asesinados por este monstruo invasor y sus aliados más o menos dispuestos, algo para tener placer, convirtiendo la venganza en algo útil, esperando satisfacción.

Tony en realidad no esperaba obtener un placer físico también pero él no podía explicar la erección, la forma en que su respiración estaba casi alcanzando su garganta o los pequeños espasmos de emoción en sus entrañas. No, él no esperaba nada de eso, en absoluto, pero conocía lo suficiente a su propio cuerpo como para ni siquiera intentar negarlo.

Él también sabía que era un buen momento para retroceder y calmarse, no debía dejarse llevar. Todavía no.

Así que se limitó a observar por un rato. Vio los ojos verdes parpadear en la nada.

Antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando el primer nuevo corte fue lo suficientemente profunda como para rayar el hueso de una costilla supo dar marcha atrás pero no había hecho ninguna diferencia en absoluto.

Tony había estado preguntándose si Loki podía realmente sentía lo que estaba sucediendo, era tan difícil saber a ciencia cierta sin sonido o movimiento.

Poco a poco empezó a notar señales, la respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca de Loki se estaba acelerando, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más pálidas, el sudor empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban parpadeando más rápidamente, las pupilas dilatadas, empujando el verde en anillos delgados de color, era muy claro que su sistema operativos todavía estaban trabajando horas extras, incluso si cada corte sanaba rápidamente, un cuerpo está programado para querer alejarse de las lesiones y el dolor.

El instinto de conservación es una fuerza poderosa. En este momento, Loki se estaba preparando para luchar o huir, sus músculos llenando con la adrenalina y el oxígeno pero no podía moverse.

El estrés causado por el dolor, el instinto para alejarse y la completa inmovilidad; todo estaba empezando a llegar a Loki, Tony podía verlo, Loki no podía mover los ojos, pero se veían aún más extraños de lo que habían sido ¿Tal vez estaban un poco más amplios? ¿La droga estaba desapareciendo?

Había un brillo en sus ojos y no todo era lágrima.

Mirando el último corte que sanó, Tony decidido que esto tenía que ser suficiente por ahora. Había visto lo que quería ver, aprendió más de lo que había imaginado que aprendería, los próximos pasos los quería hacer con control y calma, no serviría de nada echar a perder todos sus cuidadosos preparativos, no cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Puso el bisturí sobre la mesa, tomó una botella de spray con una solución antiséptica y roció el líquido sobre el pecho de Loki, el frío hizo que apareciera la piel de gallina en esa palidez, apretó los pezones sólo débilmente más oscuros y una tensión se hizo visible en los pectorales, la droga sin duda estaba desapareciendo.

Elevaría la dosis la próxima vez.

Tony sacó unos trozos de papel de un rodillo y limpió a Loki desde el cuello hasta la cadera, luego hizo lo mismo con el colchón lo mejor que pudo con Loki todavía en él, tiró el papel y los guantes, alejándolos y se quedó mirando fijamente a la figura inmóvil por un tiempo, había sanado y estaba limpio, parecía que nada de lo que acababa de hacerle había sucedido realmente, no quedó ni rastro de ello en esa piel.

¿Qué haría falta para dejar cicatrices cómo las que ya tenía? Tony sintió un estremecimiento a través de él, querer saber era malo, mucho.

Poco a poco Tony fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la sensación de ser observado. Se enfrentó a Loki y encontró que los ojos verdes habían recuperado suficiente movimiento para estar mirándolo a él en lugar del techo, era imposible darle sentido a esa expresión en sus ojos pero las débiles huellas dejadas por las lágrimas que habían corrido por las sienes eran más fáciles de interpretar.

El real y vivo Tony Stark hubiera sido superado por el horror en ese punto, en lo que había hecho y aún más, en lo que planeaba hacer, estaba temblando por expectación de lo que haría.

El fantasma que estaba de pie en su lugar se limitó a sonreír.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"Casi se me olvida" Tony volvió a una unidad de almacenamiento y sacó una camiseta gris de una pila de artículos idénticos y la colocó sobre los muslos de Loki "Probablemente la querrás más tarde".

Con eso, Tony retiró las ruedas en la cama, enrollándolas de nuevo, poniéndola en su lugar, la selló detrás del panel y salió de la celda cerrando con cuidado detrás de él; fue a recoger la tableta y utilizó la aplicación que liberaría a Loki de las restricciones, también se aseguró que hubiese comida y agua en la celda en un par de horas, cuando Loki se recuperara lo suficiente para comer.

Tony quería mantener su proyecto con el fin de trabajar, después de todo.

En su camino hacia el ascensor, Anthony vio que Loki seguía mirando. Lo qué había detrás de esos ojos era todavía un misterio pero Tony estaba empezando a pensar que no le gustaba, fuese lo que fuese.

Loki no dijo nada, no podía.

* * *

 

Cuando Tony llegó a su suite privada se sirvió una copa y luego se sentó en el sofá, se recargó y apoyó la tableta en el muslo, bebió y observó a Loki.

No fue mucho lo que pasó en la celda, por supuesto, Loki había sacado los brazos de las restricciones desbloqueados y los colocó sobre el pecho casi de manera protectora pero todavía estaba con la espalda en la cama, los ojos estaban cerrados ahora, sin embargo, las cejas ligeramente juntas, lo suficiente para ver un pliegue mostrándose entre ellas.

Tony esperó, volvió a llenar su copa dos veces mientras tanto pero finalmente Loki consiguió sentarse, sus todavía débiles manos tiraron de la camiseta en su regazo, buscando a tientas, pero logró ponérsela. Estaba vestido de nuevo, se quedó quieto por un largo tiempo, suficiente para que Tony llenara su copa de nuevo luego se movió a su posición habitual en la esquina.

Bueno, no era exactamente su posición habitual, Tony se dio cuenta, en lugar de descansar sobre la espalda recta contra la pared con las manos relajadas sobre los muslos, Loki estaba ahora inclinado hacia adelante, doblado sobre sí mismo, sus codos estaban en las rodillas y  se había peinado el pelo con los dedos, la cara escondida detrás de sus brazos, los ojos todavía parecían cerrados, sin embargo.

Tony vació su copa, sonrió a la figura acurrucada en la pantalla, apagó la tableta para colocarla sobre la mesa y el vaso al lado de ella, se sentó en el sofá por un largo tiempo, mirando a la nada, dentro de él, el calor del licor se mezcló con los acontecimientos del día y sentía la emoción llegando a escondidas de nuevo. Le preocupaba en cierto modo ¿Y si había hecho algo imprudente cortando todo eso?

Se sacudió, se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio y luego en el baño abrió el agua de la ducha, había esperado relajarse bajo el agua caliente, dejar de pensar en todo al menos por un momento.

No funcionó.

Cuando cerró los ojos para lavar el champú en el pelo, lo único que podía ver era la acumulación de sangre en la piel blanca, tuvo que frotarse los ojos para poder abrirlos y deshacerse de la vista, se apoyó con una mano en la pared para sostenerse cuando sus rodillas se debilitaron.

Tony sabía que tenía razón en querer deshacerse de esas imágenes mentales que le hacían sentir horrorizados, en la profundidad de su interior, el hombre que había sido Tony Stark lo estaba.

El fantasma no estaba horrorizado.

Al darse cuenta de esto, deslizó su mano libre por el estómago resbaladizo por el agua, para encontrar su pene y empujar casi con fuerza en contra de el, cerró los dedos en torno a sí mismo, apoyó su frente contra la parte posterior de la mano que seguía en la pared y poco a poco cerró los ojos invitando a esas imágenes a regresar.

Tony gimió contra los azulejos, acariciando su longitud al ver la sangre de Loki.

Él no había llegado tan rápido o tan duro desde que era un adolescente.


	5. Tejido Cicatrizal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la actualización era para ayer, por eso me disculpo y se que no es excusa pero me quedé sin beta.
> 
> En otro asunto, no me decidía por la traducción del título y literal se traduce como "cicatricial" pero opté por "cicatrizal" porque creo que se escucha mejor, aunque los busqué y ambos son correctos pero si hay alguna sugerencia o corrección háganmelo saber.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

"¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije que estaríamos hablando?"

Tony había traído una silla de oficina al laboratorio esa mañana. El alto taburete que había estado usando antes estaba bien para simplemente descansar sus piernas por un tiempo, pero en realidad no era tan cómodo. Ahora podía inclinarse hacia atrás, el tobillo de la pierna derecha por encima de la rodilla izquierda, la tableta en su regazo. Estaba sentado muy cerca del cristal y tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para hacer frente a Loki, ya que él estaba de pie a su lado, aproximadamente a la misma distancia de la pared.

La postura de Loki era sorprendentemente relajada. Sus pies estaban abiertos al mismo nivel que el ancho de sus hombros, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda recta mirando a Tony con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, con los ojos brillantes y... ¿curiosos?

¿Era todo un acto para mostrar a Tony cuan afectado estaba por los acontecimientos de ayer?

Con él, era difícil de decir pero al menos estaba físicamente en forma, no había rastros de los efectos de la droga o las lesiones, tenía algunas manchas de sangre en la parte posterior de la camiseta, Tony lo había notado pero la forma y lugar le dijo que era justo los restos que se quedaron en el colchón y que no habían sido retirados adecuadamente.

Y bueno, sinceramente, si Loki sentía que mostraba una cara valiente, a Tony no le importaba, en absoluto, no era como si él hubiese esperado que renunciara y se fuera a llorar a un rincón de todos modos. Loki no era del tipo que se da por vencido fácilmente, Tony estaba muy seguro de eso.

"Si, lo recuerdo." La voz era tan simple como su postura.

"Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra".

"¿Crees que la respuesta significará algo para ti, Stark?"

"Pruébame".

"Fue una forma de magia la que me causó esa herida. Incluso  llega a ser una pobre excusa para tu reino".

"Lo supuse" Tony hizo una nota de todos modos. "¿Quién o qué te hizo eso?"

"Eso, no puedo decirlo."

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"No tengo ningún recuerdo del evento."

"Pero sabes que la magia lo hizo"

"Por la misma razón que tu lo supones, Stark. Sigo marcado, ¿no es así?"

"No se puede discutir con eso y  ¿La tenías antes de venir a través del portal? ¿Qué aspecto tenía entonces?"

"Para entonces, ya estaba empezando a cerrarse. La cicatriz se ha estado formando desde entonces."

Tony asintió distraídamente haciendo notas, en el fondo de su mente recordando la forma en que Loki se veía a su llegada; pálido, sombrío, prácticamente sólo un cráneo bajo la piel sudorosa, seguro que no le había parecido estar en una gran condición, no le sorprendió a Tony el darse cuenta que esta lesión se había escondido debajo de su armadura de cuero.

"¿Te duele todavía?" Levantó la vista cuando hizo la pregunta, con ganas de ver alguna reacción.

No hubo ninguna y no hubo respuesta tampoco, lo cual, más o menos, era una respuesta en sí misma pero Tony no estaba satisfecho con eso.

"Habla o te haré hacerlo".

Loki le enseñó los dientes, como un lobo.

"¡Sí!" Un gruñido más que una palabra  "Todavía me duele, constantemente ¿Esa respuesta  _te complace_?"

"Claro que lo hace" Tony permaneció con el rostro y la voz calmada.

No dejó escapar una insinuación tan poco sutil, sin embargo. Loki le decía que era muy consciente del efecto que las acciones de Tony tenían en él. Que había disfrutado de hacerlo y de qué manera. Parte de Tony no estaba seguro, porque, bueno, Loki había tenido otras cosas de qué preocuparse en ese momento pero él estaba empezando a aprender que casi nada pasaba desapercibido por Loki.

No había diferencia al final, por supuesto. El fantasma no conocía vergüenza.

¿Tal vez era incluso algo bueno? Si Loki sabía que esto era algo que Tony quería, por más razones de las que había hablado, por más de la venganza obvia, él también tenía que saber que Tony no se echaría atrás, no se detendría, cualquier cosa que ayudara a romper a Loki, extraer hasta el último hilo de esperanza de él, era algo a lo que Tony le daba la bienvenida.

Tenía que sacar al chico oculto que maneja bien el dolor. Loki era como un depredador de esa manera, uno que finge salud y fuerza hasta que sólo se deja caer muerto y sin siquiera dejar que alguien supiera que estaba enfermo o sufriendo, nunca mostraría debilidad.

Tony quería poner fin a la farsa pero él estaba empezando a ver que no iba a ser fácil.

Eso estaba muy bien por él, sin embargo, tenía tiempo.

"También me agradaría echar una mirada más de cerca, muy cerca". Tony tomó la tableta, se levantó y la puso en el asiento de la silla antes de empezar a activar los controles en la pared. "Así que eso es lo que está en el orden del día de hoy, para empezar, por lo menos".

"Lo supuse".

Tony lo miró al oír sus propias palabras repetidas. "Lo imagino, tú sabes todo acerca  de “hago lo que quiero”, ¿verdad?"

No hubo respuesta.

Mientras pulsaba el botón para liberar el gas, la dosis se incrementó ligeramente, para comenzar, Tony se preguntó si Loki le pondría a prueba por no estar en la cama cuando descendiera tal como había dicho, esperaba que eso sucediera, esperaba que Loki probara todo el posible y muy limitado poder; los pequeños detalles que podría hacer para complicar un poco las cosas, probablemente era exactamente lo que iba a optar por hacer, a pesar de que no haría una diferencia real.

Una vez más, sin embargo, Loki demostró que lo único que podía hacer, era esperar, ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando oyó el silbido del gas, Loki le dio a Tony una última mirada tóxica y luego, lentamente, se acercó a la cama, se sentó, luego se acostó sobre su espalda, los tobillos cruzados las manos apoyadas en la nuca, una posición tan indiferente como le fuera posible.

Tony no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente pero no importaba, ya que Loki estaba mirando hacia arriba en el techo y no sabría que lo hacía.

Bueno, había respondido a esta pregunta, entonces, esta vez, al menos, no garantizaba la siguiente sería la misma.

A la siguiente pregunta del día. La importante.

Tony entró en la celda y no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre Loki, antes de bloquear la cama, sonriendo, dejó que la parte posterior de sus dedos acarician suavemente una mejilla cóncava.

"Ahora, ¿no fue amable de tu parte?" Murmuró, Tony era una caricatura de la amabilidad agradecida con labios sonrientes. "Esto aún podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad ¿No crees?".

Si las miradas mataran, Tony habría caído allí.

 

* * *

 

 

El cortar en el tejido de la cicatriz roja de alguna manera se sentía peor que cortar la piel suave y saludable a pesar de que probablemente debería haber sido al revés pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora, en cambio, tenía más propósito que el de sus experimentos anteriores, por lo que se aseguró de que fuese un corte profundo.

Los tejidos todavía estaban débilmente entreabiertos incluso con más facilidad que la piel sana y el músculo  que cortó antes, pero luego, a mitad de camino a través de la incisión, la hoja de Tony golpeó algo, algo duro, dónde no debería estar otra cosa que tejidos blandos, él frunció el ceño pero completó el movimiento, abriendo la totalidad de la cicatriz, antes de girar y alejar rápidamente el bisturí y recoger un par de pinzas y un gran fajo de papel.

Una vez teniendo la herida abierta, no dejó que se cerrara, limpió un poco de la sangre y luego usó las pinzas colocándolas  alrededor de lo que había golpeado antes. Fue más que pura suerte que cualquier otra cosa cuando logró encontrar y agarrarlo en su tercer intento. El ruido que hacía cuando lo sacó de la herida, luchando para sanar a su alrededor fue una de las cosas más repugnantes que Tony había oído nunca.

Esperaba que Loki hubiese oído también.

Colocó las tenazas y el objeto extraño cubierto de sangre sobre la mesa. ¿Qué demonios  _era_  eso? Ninguna de las radiografías o exploraciones había demostrado nada en el interior de Loki que no debería estar allí, y todo esto era lo suficientemente sólida como para haber sido claramente visible.

¡Magia, magia de mierda!

Pensando en lo que sería, limpió la cosa para saber lo que realmente era, Tony casi no se dio cuenta lo que pasó con la herida que ahora había sanado pero entonces lo vio de cerca al igual que todos los otros cortes, los punto se juntaron con la misma rapidez, los bordes se encontraron uno al otro, de abajo hacia arriba a la superficie.

Curioso, Tony tomó más papel borrando la sangre del resultado final.

"Bueno ¿Qué te parece?" Él resopló con una carcajada.

Todavía quedaba una cicatriz pero ya no estaba roja e inflamada. La piel se veía gruesa y fuerte, el tejido de la cicatriz casi plateado en vez de color rosa brillante,  ahora parecía que había sanado muy bien, limpia como si hubiesen pasado meses.

Tony puso una sangrienta mano enguantada en la mandíbula de Loki inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. "Supongo que sólo accidentalmente te hice un favor, ¿no? No te preocupes, voy a deshacer ese error más tarde".

Era imposible estar seguro pero Tony podría haber jurado que vio un destello de lo que debía ser una sonrisa en los ojos de Loki, a pesar de que todavía estaban inundados de lágrimas por el dolor.

Tony apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza y luego lo dejó ir con un movimiento de su muñeca, girando la cabeza de Loki lejos de su vista por completo, el ángulo parecía incómodo, qué era, por supuesto, simplemente perfecto.

"Sólo por eso, te dejaré ahí mientras encuentro lo que has estado guardándote y no, no puedes ver".

Utilizando el líquido antiséptico, Tony lavó la mayoría de la sangre, entonces él raspó los tejidos adheridos, tratando de curar su alrededor. Ese tejido no se veía exactamente saludable, sea lo que fuese, seguro que había hecho un número en el cuerpo de Loki y eso era decir algo, con su regeneración y el sistema inmunológico loco.

A juzgar por el sonido cuando los instrumentos  rasparon, la cosa no era de metal pero era muy duro, denso y pesado para su tamaño, no más grande que el dedo meñique de Tony, era aproximadamente de la misma longitud, tenía tres lados, todos afilados pero irregulares, como si se hubiera roto algo más grande. Con el ceño fruncido, dejando que un dedo siguiera la curva leve de la misma, Tony se preguntó si esto no era una parte muy pequeña de algún arma de filo,  algo que se hubiese roto, una espada de algún tipo, ¿tal vez utilizada en Loki?

Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que el manejo de la cosa tenía que ser una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho a Loki. Así que Tony buscó un frasco de cristal lo suficientemente grande para sellar el objeto dentro y guardarlo para más tarde, iba a necesitar ayuda para analizarlo pero eso sería más adelante.

Tony limpió todo lo que había tocado el fragmento extranjero, incluso los guantes que había estado usando los cambió por otros nuevos. Sólo después de que giró de nuevo a Loki, que todavía estaba como le había dejado. El fármaco trabajó mejor esta vez, la dosis parecía perfecta ahora.

Sin recoger herramienta, Tony regresó a la cama, volvió la cabeza de Loki para que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de ver lo que Tony estaba planeando hacerle sin siquiera un atisbo de su visión periférica (que dio a Tony la idea de traer una venda en los ojos la próxima vez, hizo una nota mental de ello, no podría lastimarlo, ¿verdad?). Ignoró el torso ensangrentado de Loki y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en las caderas estrechas cubiertas por los pantalones grises.

Había evitado pasar por debajo de la cintura la última vez pero este parecía un buen momento para seguir adelante. Después de cavar lo que estaba fuera del abdomen de Loki, Tony había tenido casi hasta saciarse de sangre por el día de todos modos. El sonido de rasgadura liberando el objeto, probablemente iba a reproducirse en su cabeza durante semanas.

Deshacerse de los pantalones de otro hombre se sentía extraño, incluso teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que ya había hecho. Tomarlos de la parte superior  para tirar de ellos se sentía aún más extraño pero Tony no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a los pies restringidos de Loki.

Al igual que la parte superior del cuerpo, las piernas de Loki eran pálidos y en su mayoría sin pelo, la mayor parte del crecimiento era en las pantorrillas y alrededor de los genitales pero los cabellos eran más finos, más cortos y más rectos que cualquier cosa que encontrarías en un varón humano.

Elegante, fue la palabra que vino a la mente de Tony, tratando de describir el aspecto del hombre en su totalidad.

Pero aparte de que parecía que había sido preparado hace poco, no había nada más fuera de la manera en que Loki estaba formado en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo que la superior. Todas las partes previstos, en todos los lugares previstos, Tony dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar una vista completa del cuerpo desnudo frente a él; negro sobre blanco, el único toque de color era la sangre manchando su estómago y su costado y se había quedado en el colchón.

Prácticamente una maldita Blanca Nieves, ¿no? Completado con su propio ataúd de cristal.

Sin príncipe azul llegando al rescate, sin embargo. No señor, Tony se encargaría de ello.

Se quedó mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que realmente había estado pensando, tal vez el hecho de que el día anterior, había cortado al hombre, ensangrentando cintas pero ¿cómo verlo completamente desnuda ahora no le provocaba nada? O ¿tal vez era demasiado extraño para tomar nota?

Por fin, Tony se sacudió despertándose y poco a poco comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama para ver el otro lado del cuerpo de Loki. Allí, él se dio cuenta de algo fuera de lugar.

Al otro lado de la parte exterior del muslo izquierdo, tres cicatrices paralelas eran visibles, plateadas a la luz, Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensando en volver pero no podía recordar ninguna mención de ellos, todas eran de la misma longitud, de unos seis centímetros o menos y perfectamente rectas, si tenía un brazo aplastado por el martillo de Thor o un poco de magia oscura en sus entrañas, ¿que había sido esto? ¿Una bestia de Asgard le había arañado o algo?

Bueno, Tony realmente no tenía que preguntarse, ¿verdad? lo descubriría más tarde. Acercó una mano, puso un dedo sobre cada cicatriz y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos suavemente sobre ellas.

No estaba preparado para el efecto.

Toda la pierna de Loki se estremeció, retirando su mano, Tony se inmutó, sorprendido antes de mirar a la pierna. No se movió de nuevo pero cuando estudió el resto del cuerpo de Loki se dio cuenta de que su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración jadeante, la cara ahora en dirección de Tony  era gris, los ojos obviamente, podían moverse de nuevo se fijaron sobre Tony, ardientes  de color verde brillante con algo que era imposible nombrar ¿Miedo? ¿Rabia? ¿Ambos? Sí, probablemente y mucho más.

¿El puto infierno es real?

La droga estaba empezando claramente a desaparecer pero no tanto como para el movimiento de la pierna apareciera, Tony estaba bastante seguro. Loki en realidad no había decidido mover la pierna cuando Tony le tocó, porque eso no era físicamente posible en este momento. Alguna profunda desesperación había pateado, instintiva y arraigada lo suficiente en los reflejos de su cuerpo para ser capaz de hacer que los músculos hicieran algo que Loki no podía obligarlos a hacer conscientemente.

"Y una vez más, hemos encontrado algo de qué hablar la próxima vez que nos sentamos a charlar." Sólo porque ahora sabía que había provocado una reacción tan profunda, Tony puso su palma sobre las cicatrices de nuevo, sonriéndole a Loki. Esta vez la pierna permaneció quieta.

Le tomó un esfuerzo visible pero Loki logró cerrar los ojos, escapar detrás de sus párpados.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, te puedo mostrar una en el hombro de cuando me arrojaste a través de esa maldita ventana, es un poco impresionante". Tony soltó una carcajada. "Míranos, sólo un par de chicos comparando cicatrices. ¿No es genial? "

No hubo movimiento en los ojos cerrados.

Todavía riendo, Tony le dejó en su oscuridad y tiró de los pantalones de Loki de nuevo pero luego cambió de opinión. Bien podrían permanecer así hasta que Loki pudiera arreglarlo él mismo. Él acaba de poner una camiseta nueva en la cama entre las rodillas desnudas antes de lavar la sangre coagulada ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije que hablaríamos?"

Era el día siguiente, Loki estaba vestida de nuevo, una vez más de pie en la celda, pero no tan cerca del cristal esta vez, todo rastro de la postura relajada del día anterior se había ido; sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho ahora, los hombros ligeramente inclinados hacia dentro, formando un blanco más pequeño y protegido, estaba de espaldas, mostrando su perfil a Tony y los músculos tensos en la mandíbula.

"Sé que lo harás" Tony estaba en su silla de oficina inclinado hacia atrás, dispuesto a esperar. "¿Así que estas dispuesto a hablar de esa monstruosidad apenas sanada ayer y ahora nada?"

Golpeó la pluma de plástico contra la parte posterior de la tableta que sostenía.

"Sólo estás haciéndome más curioso, ¿no? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te guardes esto para ti mismo?"

"Loki".

Era la primera vez que Tony le había hablado por su nombre, era un comienzo. El sonido de este hizo que el de cabellos negros girara. Había magia en un nombre, seguro que si.

Los ojos verdes seguían ardiendo.

"Habla o te haré hacerlo".

"No".

"Sí, lo haré. Confía en mí".

"No".

"En serio no quieres hablar de esas cicatrices, ¿verdad?"

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia donde había estado.

"Eso significa que realmente debería hacerlo"

"Dime o te…"

"O me harás ¿qué?" La voz de Loki era un desastre áspero. Habló sin mirar a Tony. "¿Qué Stark? ¿Paralizarme y lastimarme? No te puedo hablar cuando estoy congelado".

"No estarías drogado para siempre".

"No hace ninguna diferencia, nunca podrás herirme gravemente".

"¿No lo crees?"

"Lo sé".

Los ojos de Tony se estrecharon mientras miraba al hombre todavía abrazado a sí mismo; comenzó a tocarse el labio inferior con la pluma, pensó que Loki podría tener razón, esa determinación no se rompe sólo con dolor. Por lo menos no había nada que Tony pudiese causarle, él simplemente no tenía suficiente experiencia en esa habilidad particular pero pensó que Loki estaba mal también; que no sabía, no sabía que Tony estaba dispuesto a probar otras formas.

"Eso es muy malo entonces." Tony se puso de pie, recogido la tableta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, "Pensé que tendríamos esta profunda conversación que nos uniría pero claramente no quieres hablar".

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, él miró a Loki quien estaba mirando fijamente.

"Cuando cambies de opinión, házmelo saber”. Entonces entró en el ascensor y se fue, dejando a Loki solo.

Completamente solo.

 


	6. Aislamiento

El temporizador de las luces  del laboratorio se programó una vez más para estar encendidas durante dieciséis horas, frente a las ocho de obscuridad, reguladas como un reloj literalmente. Otra programación se estableció para entregar alimentos y agua dos veces durante las horas de luz.

Y eso fue todo, no hubo nada más.

Tony mantuvo un ojo en las cosas, por supuesto, más o menos constante, pero él ni siquiera se acercó al elevador que lo llevaba a ese piso, se quedó lejos, dando a Loki un trato de silencio,  poniendo a prueba su propia paciencia, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto, llevarlo a cabo hasta el final.

Sí, cortar a Loki en tiras, desgarrarle, encontrando todos los indicios de su cuerpo alienígena  hacia sus poderes fue todo muy bien, eso era lo que había prometido que haría, en nombre de la ciencia, por el bien del mundo, para vengarlo, etcétera; pero lo que también quería hacer era ver a Loki caer a pedazos desde el interior; despojarlo de todo, llegar a conocer todos los secretos que escondía.

Eso era parte de lo que lo movía a descubrirlo, por supuesto, pero también lo hacía por el placer de hacerlo, aunque esta última razón, era la que predominaba.

Y tal y como lo había visto a venir, era el dolor de simplemente cortarlo, así que ahora estaba llevando a cabo el castigo quien siempre se había odiado a sí mismo, el que siempre había cedido y pedido perdón cuando  estropeaba las cosas.

Por mucho que odiara en algún modo compararse con el pedazo de mierda que vivía en su laboratorio, Tony en algún nivel había pensado que eran iguales en una cosa: que ambos tenían una profunda necesidad de verse reflejados en la otra persona; ni siquiera tenía que ser de una manera positiva. El hecho de saber que alguien les había visto tal cual, era suficiente para llevarlos a hacer lo que hacían, este conocimiento, esta similitud, no era algo que le gustara a Tony a sabiendas que estaba allí y él, seguro preferiría no pensar en ello pero aún podía usarlo, explotarlo; utilizar la apertura, instintivamente sabía que estaba allí, para llegar al interior.

Así que ahora, tenía que esperar pero no era cosa fácil o simple para un hombre como Tony.

Él se mantuvo ocupado lo mejor que pudo.

Realizó todos los análisis que pudo en el fragmento que encontró en la herida de Loki, lo cual, tal como lo había sospechado le dio casi nada. Tendría que conseguir ayuda, pero todavía no, no estaba preparado para eso.

Puso a Pepper casi histérica del alivio cuando la llamó para comprobar que las cosas estaban bien, tenía días de cosas aburridas y necesitaba ocupar su tiempo.

Leyó mucho. 

Investigó.

Se paseó.

Se aburrió.

Subió a su avión y fue de Nueva York con todos por un par de semanas cuando el deseo de irrumpir en el laboratorio se estaba volviendo abrumador.

Regresó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

El único consuelo es que no le importaba lo aburrido que estaba, sabía que alguien estaba peor, mucho peor.

No importaba lo que hacía para pasar el tiempo, Tony siempre mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre lo que estaba pasando con su proyecto de ciencias y parecía que estaba progresando bien en su ausencia.

* * *

 

 

Por el aspecto de las cosas, le tomó tres días a Loki empezar a darse cuenta de que Tony no iba a volver.

Esos primeros días, fue obvio que disfrutó de tener sus horas oscuras de vuelta; dormía mucho más, pasó esos días en su rincón habitual, comía bien, hasta descansó, esperando algún nuevo infierno llegando en cualquier momento y tomó esta oportunidad para prepararse lo mejor que pudo ya que se le permitió.

Pero entonces, una cierta inquietud empezó a surtir efecto; Loki salía de su esquina más a menudo, a veces simplemente miraba a las puertas del ascensor, a veces paseaba; él seguía esperando, seguro que Tony volvería para atormentarlo un poco más en cualquier momento, eso estaba claro, pero estaba empezando a entender que algo estaba mal.

En las dos semanas que siguieron, la inquietud iba y venía. Algunos días Loki parecían contento de dormir, descansar, meditar, mirar a las paredes; otros días se paseaba y mucho.

Poco a poco empeoró.

Alrededor del día 30, la inquietud era algo constante,  ahora, Loki apenas dormía, incluso en las horas oscuras, estaba en movimiento tan obsesivamente que Tony estaba empezando a preguntarse si haría una marca en el suelo de la celda, la mayor parte de su alimento era dejado sin comer y bebía sólo partes de sus raciones de agua.

Entonces, de repente, dejó de moverse y no en una forma que hablaba de descanso, Loki estaba acurrucado en su colchón y se quedó así durante casi tres días seguidos a pesar de que las lecturas le decían a Tony que casi nunca dormía, su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco.

La ira fue lo que impulsó a Loki a salir de la cama el día 44, se paseaba ahora pero todavía estaba tenso, los hombros tirados hacia arriba, las manos cerradas en puños duros, mirando hacia el vacío exterior, gruñía y gritaba a veces, los sonidos provocaban escalofríos en Tony cuando los oía, nunca ninguna palabra, sólo ruidos viciosos de ira frustrada y fuera de control.

Las paredes de cristal se volvieron el blanco de su furia otra vez, a veces, con los golpes hería sus nudillos haciéndolos sangrar, otras veces golpeaba con los puños o las palmas de las manos, como si tuviera la esperanza de atraer la atención con el sonido.

Por ahora, las lecturas del colchón decían a Tony que Loki había perdido casi siete libras de peso, probablemente fluidos en su mayoría pero no todos del mismo. Su rostro era una calavera sombría, como cuando llegó a la Tierra, la falta de sueño ahuecando sus ojos.

Cuando la rabia lo dejó tenía 53 días en aislamiento total, Loki parecía haber perdido un montón de fuerza.

Encontró su camino de regreso a su esquina en la cama y pasó muchas horas todavía allí, doblado sobre sí mismo, con los brazos en torno a las largas piernas. Cuando comía, picoteaba la comida con indiferencia, a veces mirándola como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que realmente era, sus ojos se volvieron aburridos y fuera de foco y, a veces, Tony estaba seguro de que estaba siguiendo movimientos inexistentes ¿Veía cosas que no estaban allí?

Durante este tiempo Tony a veces atrapaba a Loki haciéndose daño, nada serio, de verdad, no había nada que le causara un daño real pero todavía lo hacía, Loki se puso de pie junto al cristal golpeando su frente contra el, se rascaba el brazo hasta sangrar, tiraba de su cabello hasta que algunos se quedaban entre sus dedos, lastimándose en lugar de sentir.

Entonces, por fin, el día 61 después de que Tony le había dejado solo, Loki comenzó a hablar.

No es que Tony le había pedido que lo hiciera, por supuesto. No fue una conversación la que le hizo finalmente decidir volver al laboratorio, él había dicho muy específicamente a Loki hacerle saber cuando hubiese cambiado de idea y sintiera ganas de hablar y Loki sabría de lo que quería hablar también, este no era de lo que quería que hablara pero estaba hablando de la conversación real, de las palabras reales, después de dos sólidos meses de sólo gritos y ruidos primitivos.

Tony estaba seguro de que era un paso enorme en la dirección que él había estado esperando,

Al principio, murmuraba palabras, demasiado confusas para captarlas, incluso para los micrófonos avanzados en la celda, después fue posible distinguir palabras aquí y allá.

Lo primero que Tony pudo descifrar lo sorprendió un poco, se trataba de "Thor" pero las duras líneas en la cara de Loki, denotaban la amargura en su voz, en realidad, le sorprendía menos de lo que podría haberle sorprendido.

Una vez, en las horas oscuras, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que dijo "madre".

Después de eso, Loki volvió a caer en la quietud tranquila durante un par de días, antes de que rompiera el silencio de verdad.

Sucedió una noche cuando Tony se había quedado dormido en el sofá, estaba, como siempre, viendo el video en vivo de la celda, hasta que sus ojos apenas se cerraron, la tableta todavía apoyada en sus piernas encogidas; al principio pensó que era un sueño cuando oyó una voz, una voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

"¿Crees que esto es algo nuevo para mí, Stark?"

Tony parpadeó abriendo los ojos y se quedó mirando la pantalla, allí vio a Loki de pie en medio de la celda con los brazos colgando a los costados, mirando hacia arriba en el aire, tenía que saber que Tony estaba observando y escuchando, pero arregló las cámaras para ser invisible desde la celda, por lo que Loki no tenía idea de dónde buscar para mirar a Tony, por así decirlo.

El rostro de Loki estaba cansado, sombras en lugar de ojos, la voz pesada como el plomo.

"¿Crees que no conozco el aislamiento?"

Tony lentamente se enderezó en el sofá, puso sus manos alrededor de la tableta y la levantó más cerca y con los ojos fijos en el rostro dibujado.

"Entonces estas muy equivocado".

"Yo sé de eso" Loki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "También sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ser un prisionero y un premio de guerra".

Los ojos negros vagaron al techo ahora, como si buscara a Tony allí.

"Todo acerca de estar encerrado, como ganancia  _o deporte_ ". Loki escupió la última palabra.

Se quedó mirando un largo tiempo después de eso, mientras que Tony pensó que había terminado.

"Y tu no eres el primero en intentar encerrarme para ver qué uso se puede hacer de mí". La voz era más suave ahora, casi pensativa. "No pudieron."

Loki dejó lentamente caer los brazos y se acercó al cristal con las manos en puño,  se puso en su lugarsuavemente, descansando encima de su hombro, casi apoyado en la pared. Parecía estar mirando directamente en el ascensor, como esperando a que Tony entrara caminando a través de las puertas en cualquier momento.

"Vas a fracasar, Stark, del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron". Sus labios se detuvieron en algo que podría haber sido la intención de una sonrisa, pero en realidad no era nada parecido "Porque no hay uso para mí".

"No soy un premio, sostengo que no valgo la pena" el intento de Loki de una sonrisa cayó de su rostro "Inútil".

Se apartó del cristal, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y una vez más se acurrucó otra vez en la habitación, no se movió durante media hora.

Para entonces, Tony había decidido voltear la tableta y ponerla encima de la mesa, se quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo, antes de que fuera su turno de sonreír. En realidad no era una sonrisa más exitosa que la que Loki había logrado, pero era más desagradable.

"No hay necesidad de venderse tan barato", dijo. "Nada es inútil cuando has terminado con ello".

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación deteniéndose en el umbral.

"¿JARVIS?"

"¿Señor?"

"Si alguna vez dice la frase:" He cambiado de opinión ", o cualquier variación de la misma; házmelo saber, en ese preciso instante" Tony continuó hacia la cama, sacándose la camiseta de manga larga y dejándola caer al suelo. "Esas son las palabras mágicas, preferiría no echarlas de menos".

"Por supuesto, señor".

 

* * *

 

 

Después de su pequeño discurso, Loki parecía tranquilo de nuevo,  escurrir la fuerza de su ira le había agotado. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cama, ahora de espaldas, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, al igual que un cadáver en un ataúd.

¿Jugaba al muerto?

Excepto que estaba mirando a la nada y parpadeaba lentamente, de la misma forma que cuando estaba drogado, sólo que no lo estaba, por supuesto, lo hacía por sí mismo.

Después de un par de días de esto, Tony se dio cuenta de que la mano izquierda de Loki a veces se desplazaba hacia abajo para tocar su muslo, justo donde las tres cicatrices extrañas estaban escondidas debajo de sus pantalones. La primera vez que sucedió, Tony sintió esperanzada; la segunda vez, la esperanza comenzó a echar raíces y la tercera vez, estaba seguro de que todo iba a su manera.

Por lo que pareció la centésima vez, Tony pensó que estaba a punto de perder la razón de sí mismo.

"¡Por tu maldito bien!" dio un puñetazo en la mesa junto a la tableta que la estaba mirando, por lo que la hizo saltar ligeramente. "¡Sólo  _dime_!"

Pero Loki sólo levantó la mano, la puso por encima de su corazón y siguió mirando a la nada brillante por encima de él.

"¡Mierda!"

Tony volvió y arrojó la tableta, salió de la habitación y entró a la cocina, entonces se detuvo, tratando de recordar a qué había ido para empezar. No pudo.

Un minuto más tarde volvió a la tableta de nuevo, sentado en el sofá.

Una parte de él quería renunciar, caminar hacia el laboratorio y cortar al hombre y abrirlo, tomar lo que pudiera y terminar con esto pero sabía que no lo haría, de ninguna manera.

Lo vería hasta el final.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Señor?"

Tony se frotó los ojos despertando del sueño profundo. "¿JARVIS? ¿Qué demonios?"

"Señor, usted pidió que le informara cuando las "palabras mágicas" fueran pronunciadas".

De repente, Tony estaba bien despierto, se dio la vuelta, casi empujó la tableta al suelo cuando sus dedos se enredaron tratando de tomarla.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Un minuto hace catorce segundos señor".

Tony miró la hora, 03:42 AM, la hora del maldito lobo, por supuesto.

Tocó la pantalla buscando material de archivo casi diez minutos atrás para tener un contexto del evento, pero en realidad no lo había, sólo estaba Loki de espaldas como de costumbre, Tony miró la forma en que los huesos de la cadera se mostraban bajo la tela, más de lo que se veían antes. Loki se quedó en silencio durante ocho de los diez minutos pero Tony no apartó sus ojos de la pantalla ni una sola vez, entonces Loki se sentó, volvió la cabeza y por pura suerte miró directamente a la cámara a los ojos de Tony.

"He cambiado de opinión". La voz era tranquila, pero constante. "Ven y hablaré".

Tony sostuvo la mirada invisible durante unos segundos más y luego le dio la espalda, acostándose en el colchón nuevo.

Apagó la tableta y volvió a colocarla en la mesa de noche, Tony tuvo que luchar para mantener la calma, para no saltar de la cama y correr directamente hacia el maldito laboratorio, eso realmente no era la manera de hacer esto. Se obligó a permanecer en la cama, tratando de volver a dormir, no funcionó, pero se quedó bajo las sábanas hasta las 6 a.m.

Tony se afeitó cuando se levantó y tomó una ducha, se vistió lentamente.

7 a.m.

Desayuno. Masticó sus alimentos jodidamente bien, bebió su café hojeando el periódico, ni una sola palabra se guardó en su mente.

8 a.m.

Eso tenía que ser suficiente de jugar duro para conseguir una mierda, ¿no?

Dejó su plato y la taza en la mesa y se dirigió hacia al ascensor, cuando pulsó el botón de la planta de laboratorio, sus dedos estaban temblando, sólo un poco; tendría que ocultar eso y lo sabía, Loki lo notaría en segundos.

Al salir al laboratorio otra vez, 72 días después de haber dejado el pasado, se sentía como volver a un sueño extraño y medio olvidado; el blanco, luz dura, el ambiente estéril, el brillo de las paredes de vidrio grueso, la figura gris de pie en el centro de la celda mirándolo fijamente como si Loki hubiera sabido que iba a venir a través de la puerta en ese momento exacto.

Tony siguió caminando, ignorando a Loki hasta que estuvo junto a la silla en la que había estado sentado en los últimos momentos, volvió la cara a la celda, acercándose más al cristal,  antes de sentarse, se puso de pie detrás de él, con las manos en el respaldo y miró hacia arriba, directamente hacia Loki.

"Habla".

Al oír el sonido de su voz, incluso en ese corto mandato, hizo a Loki  _estremecerse_ , y Tony tenía la clara sensación de que era con placer.

"¿Por qué estás tan decidido a conocer ese secreto?"

"Sí, no he venido aquí para decirte las cosas". Tony soltó la silla, se enderezó, se acercó y le dio la espalda. "Supongo que no has cambiado de opinión después de todo, entonces".

Antes de que él hubiese dado la mitad de un paso hacia el ascensor, hubo un movimiento a su derecha entonces Loki se acercó al cristal con las palmas contra el mismo, sus ojos parecían enormes.

"¡Stark! ¡Detente! Voy a hablar, te dije que lo haría". Las palabras fueron rápidas. "No estoy más que curioso por saber que es lo que este secreto podría significar para ti".

"Bueno, obviamente, no lo sabré que hasta que me lo digas".

"Es una herida de magia... puedo entender eso, es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Magia y poderes extraños"

Tony estaba en silencio.

"Este secreto no tiene nada de eso, es todo... mío. ¿Es suficiente lo que te digo?"

"Ni siquiera cerca. Habla o me iré… una vez más".

Loki miró. "¡Maldito seas!" Golpeó el cristal con la palma de una mano. "¡Por los más profundos abismos del Hel!" Con un movimiento de espasmos se apartó de la pared. "Hablaré."

Tony volvió a la silla, se sentó y preparó la tableta como de costumbre.

"Así que, ¿Qué fue lo te lo hizo?"

Loki suspiró, frotando una mano sobre los ojos en señal de frustración, cansado    "¿De qué sirve que hable si no vas a escuchar?" Se pasó la mano por el pelo, miró a Tony. "Creo que acabo de decírtelo".

_("Es todo... mío")_

Tony frunció el ceño. " _¿Te_  hiciste eso a ti mismo?"

La fría mirada de Loki lo dijo todo.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Siempre"

Oh, eso era interesante, podría haber toda una lista de razones.

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que ya te lo he dicho también, si es que estabas escuchando".

Antes de abrir la boca para decir que Loki no le había dicho una mierda, sintió la respuesta obvia, Tony realmente pensó en lo que Loki había dicho cuando sus palabras habían despertado repentinamente a Tony  del sofá.

_("¿Crees que no conozco el aislamiento?" "No valgo la pena" "Inútil".)_

Luego vino el recuerdo de Loki sentado en su cama, casi distraídamente tirando de su propio cabello.

Así que no había sido una grave lesión o cicatriz hecha con magia, las pequeñas y repetidas líneas podrían marcarse si se repite con suficiente frecuencia, Tony comenzó a preguntarse si eso era algo que podría poner a prueba, pero pronto lo pensó mejor, hizo los cálculos; le había costado a Loki mil años hacerse eso, Tony no tiene un millar de años.

Al menos ahora sabía que las células de Loki podrían incluso ser usadas con suficiente persistencia.

Y, por supuesto, Tony lo entendía ahora, entendía la reacción profundamente arraigada, lo suficiente para empujar a través de la droga que lo paralizaba, la ansiedad, los viejos horrores y la vergüenza completa de ello, habría sido suficiente para matar a Loki, seguro que Tony nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño tanto como para sacarlo de sí mismo.

Herirse a sí mismo, arruinarte a ti mismo para hacer frente a las cosas intocables en el interior, que no era exactamente algo de lo que la gente se enorgullecía en la Tierra tampoco, eso era algo que mantenían oculto y secreto, ya que podía hacerlo con una cuchilla o un vidrio en la mano, Tony lo sabía y todo lo que había podido recolectar sobre la cultura en Asgard le dijo que el lugar  probablemente no eran de mente abierta acerca de ese tipo de problemas.

En este punto, probablemente se esperaba que acabara golpeando cosas - que no fueras tu mismo - hasta que dejaras de moverte, y luego eras feliz y si no, sólo tenías que hacerlo de nuevo, más fuerte.

¿Cortarse hasta hacer frente a sí mismo? No era la manera de Asgard.

"¿Quién sabe de ese pequeño problema?" Tony no tenía realmente la necesidad de preguntar eso, pero quería hacerlo.

"Tu" Loki dio una especie de risa ahogada. "El secreto de un milenio y todavía no significa nada, ahora que ha sido arrancado de mí."

"Yo seré el juez de eso".

"¿Qué?" Loki se burló. "¿Quiere dejar algo afilado aquí conmigo? ¿A ver si lo hago de nuevo?"

"En realidad no, no es necesario, ya sé que lo harías."

Loki se limitó, era una pérdida de las palabras.

"Si pudieras tenerlo, te habrías desangrado a ti mismo en seco y ya, sin duda pero no estoy dispuesto a permitírtelo, ese es mi trabajo, después de todo."

Loki parpadeó, y sus mejillas se volvieron un poco gris.

"¿Crees que me daré por vencido en este caso, con este pequeño secreto que te di?"

"No". Le dio a Tony la espalda y se acercó y se sentó en la cama, mirando al suelo. "Simplemente me cuesta recordar por qué he querido que regreses".

"Apuesto a que sí". Tony se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con las manos detrás del cuello, sonriendo. "Apuesto a que sí."


	7. Una Segunda Opinión

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con esto, Bruce".

"Tony, tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso".

"Claro que puedes, tu sabes de estas cosas lo suficiente como para…"

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes" hubo un suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea. "Lo que estás haciendo...  _Él_... Yo sólo no quiero tener que caminar a través de la puerta y..."

"¿Volverte verde?"

"Sí".

Tony levantó el frasco con el extraño fragmento hacia la luz con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

"Bien, no voy a dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo, si tengo que decírtelo" Se mordió el labio "Y no puedo cambiarlo pero si te llevo muestras, ¿echarás un vistazo? ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo sin el otro diciendo algo al respecto?"

Un largo silencio, sólo  dejando a Bruce pensar.

"Creo que podría manejar eso" otro suspiro "Eso espero. ¿Cuándo?"

"¿Ahora?"

"¿En este minuto?"

"¿Mañana?"

"Bien, Tony, mañana".

 

* * *

 

 

"Espero que no le tengas miedo a las agujas" por supuesto, no hubo respuesta proveniente del Loki drogado en la cama frente a él. "Supongo que es justo que te avise, porque creo que esto va a picar un poco… o mucho".

Pero la sangre que sacó del brazo de Loki fue la parte más fácil de todo.

La parte que dolería se produjo después de eso.

La sangre de Loki había sido probada antes y Tony quería darle a Banner otra cosa que mirar también. Cualquier cosa que pudiera contener alguna pista de cómo se constituía esa curación y la magia.

Él puso los frascos de sangre en un recipiente que mantener las muestras frescas y protegidas, cogió un bisturí y se volvió hacia el brazo que descansaba en el colchón. Poco a poco y con cuidado, trazó un rectángulo en la piel pálida, levantó una esquina, lo desprendió con el bisturí y cortó. La carne debajo de él, sudó sangre por unos momentos, antes de que la nueva piel comenzara a cubrirlo.

Tony guardó la piel y la dejó a un lado, luego se acercó a la cabeza de Loki; cabello, eso debería ser algo digno de mirar pero necesitaba obtener los folículos también, bueno, era sólo una manera de estar seguro.

Cortó un cuadrado de cuero cabelludo de Loki rozando la cuchilla contra el cráneo debajo de el, Tony pudo ver un atisbo del hueso bajo la sangre cuando quitó los tejidos y el pelo.

Por ahora el milagro que era Loki, fue capaz de curar todo, para Tony se había vuelto algo casi normal, lo había visto tantas veces pero lo que sucedió en esta ocasión incluso le hizo mirar. Al principio, la piel sólo le llenó, Tony había esperado que se detuviera allí, como había sucedido con la piel del brazo pero en lugar de sólo la gruesa piel, el cabello negro comenzó a crecer de nuevo, bloqueando la zona del corte, retorciéndose y enroscándose como una serpiente hasta que se encontró con sus compañeros, imposible de diferenciar de los demás.

Tony miró a Loki "He visto algunas cosas raras en estos días pero eso está bastante arriba en la lista, incluso para mí".

Loki apenas parpadeó, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Bruce Banner abrió la puerta, se veía un poco arrugada y revuelto, como si acabara de despertarse y salir de la cama, a pesar de que era casi mediodía pero Tony sabía que era la forma en que el hombre siempre lucía.

"Hola, Tony" se hizo a un lado con un movimiento lento y calculado para dejar a Tony entrar en el apartamento.

Tony no pudo evitar, como siempre, estar fascinado por la diferencia absurda entre ellos dos, la forma en que tomaban el mundo, con actitudes contrarias, opuesto al espectro. Él mismo, siempre teniendo tanto espacio en la habitación como podía, grandes palabras y los gestos; Banner, de alguna manera tomaba la mitad del espacio que su cuerpo realmente necesitaba, tímidamente doblado sobre sí mismo, hablando en voz baja, compensando todo el espacio que tomaba cuando era verde.

Aún así, de alguna manera, se llevaban muy bien, tal vez sólo porque no trataban de ocupar el mismo espacio.

"No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por  jugar al anfitrión ni nada" Tony le dedicó una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano en la que sostenía el recipiente con las muestras. "Sólo toma esto, puedes echarle un vistazo cuando tengas tiempo".

"Eres bienvenido a quedarte, sin embargo" Banner cerró la puerta y luego le devolvió la mirada, sosteniendo el recipiente como si fuera a explotarle en la cara en cualquier momento, se formó una arruga entre sus cejas.

"Gracias pero no puedo, en realidad, estoy ocupado".

La arruga se profundizó.

"No te preocupes, no voy a hablar de ello, sé que no deseas hacerlo. A pesar de que realmente no entiendo por qué, no es como si fuera un gran fan del chico ni nada, ¿verdad?".

"Nunca dije que lo fueras, aún así... No, ¿sabes qué? Te dije lo que pensaba acerca de esto antes, sin la necesidad de pasar por todo de nuevo".

"Esto es por una buena causa, ya lo sabes ¿Y si la cura para el SIDA está ahí?" Tony hizo un gesto hacia lo que sostenían las manos de Banner. "Espera a ver lo que su sistema inmunológico hace. Creo que podría comerse las células del cáncer para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena y todavía pedir más".

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que dicen sobre el camino al infierno y las buenas intenciones?"

"¿No crees que salvar todas esas vidas valga la pena por una condena pasada de moda?".

"No".

"Realmente me sorprende a veces, Bruce".

Banner se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en la cocina, colocó con cuidado el contenedor en un mostrador y se enfrentó a Tony, que había estado en la entrada.

"Me sorprendes, también, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que irías por este camino".

"Sí, bueno, lo hice. Y creo que eso es todo". Tony miró su reloj, había estado fuera por una hora, deseó no haber dejado la tableta en el puto coche.

"¿Tienes prisa en volver?"

Tony se encontró con unos ojos suaves y preocupados estudiándolo desde detrás de las gafas. 

"Sí".

"Has perdido peso".

"¿Si?".

"No te afeitaste esta mañana. O los últimos dos o tres días yo diría".

"Eso es... posible, supongo"

Por unos momentos simplemente se miraron entre sí, entonces Banner suspiró y lentamente negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencido.

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Todas las muestras que querías que viera?".

"En realidad no" Tony metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el frasco con el fragmento "También tengo esta cosa, es de una vieja herida que tenía antes de venir aquí, a la Tierra, quiero decir".

Bruce tomó el frasco "¿Alguna idea de lo que es?"

"En realidad no, es evidente que no es de por aquí, y está en mal estado, bastante. Ten cuidado con eso, hagas lo que hagas".

"Lo haré" Banner puso el frasco con cautela junto al contenedor y miró por encima del hombro a Tony "Yo diría que tengas cuidado también pero supongo que es demasiado tarde para eso".

"¡Hey! Yo  _soy_  cuidadoso. Él no irá a ninguna parte".

"Eso no es lo que más me preocupa, en realidad".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?".

"Él te está arruinando demasiado, Tony. Bastante mal. Ni siquiera lo notas, ¿verdad?"

Tony dio un resoplido desdeñoso. "Estoy muy bien, Bruce. ¡Muy bien! Te preocupas demasiado".

"Y tu no te preocupas lo suficiente".

"He oído eso antes".

Banner le dio una leve sonrisa. "No es ninguna sorpresa".

 

* * *

 

 

"Hola, Brucie. ¿Estás bien?"

"Realmente no estabas bromeando sobre estas muestras, Tony".

"Te lo dije".

"Yo... ¿Honestamente? Bueno, todavía tengo un problema con la forma en que se acerca esta cosa, no voy a mentir pero tengo que admitir que esto es... es algo que podría ser grande".

"Te lo dije".

"Así que, supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que, te ayudaré".

"Gracias, no te arrepentirás".

"No estaría tan seguro de eso" Bruce resopló una breve carcajada "Y no iré por dónde vas pero voy a hacer lo que pueda con lo que me diste".

"Eso es un montón, Banner, realmente, gracias".

Un suspiro "De nada".

 

* * *

 

 

Tony se puso de pie frente al espejo del baño, vestido sólo con su ropa interior, listo para ir a la cama, estaba apoyado en el lavabo con las dos manos, estudiando su reflejo, tratando de hacerlo de manera crítica por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de la Banner había estado en lo cierto.

Su barba se veía como una mierda, sus mejillas no habían estado tan hundidas hace un mes, estaba seguro de que incluso había más gris en las sienes.

También se dio cuenta que no le importaba.

Tony se apartó del espejo, golpeó las luces y se fue a la cama, conciliando el sueño en las luces misteriosas de la pantalla que mostraba el laboratorio diez pisos por debajo de él.

 


	8. Por Mandato

"¿Cuándo te darás por vencido, Stark?"

"¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que lo haré?"

"Tarde o temprano, lo harás. No eres nada más que un mortal, después de todo. Sería sabio utilizar los pocos años que te quedan para otra cosa”.

"Suerte que sé que en realidad no querías decir eso. Sería herir mis sentimientos". Tony apoyó el hombro contra la pared cerca de los controles. "Ahora, cierra la boca y entra en la cama par que podamos empezar".

Loki puso los ojos, pero aún así hizo lo que le dijo.

Después de ceder, roto por el aislamiento y pedirle a Tony que volviera al laboratorio, había intentado poner sus defensas sociales en su lugar. Estaba claro que Loki odiaba la grieta en su armadura mental que Tony había expuesto, dejando al descubierto esa parte que escondida el pozo oscuro de que por falta de una palabra mejor podría llamarse su alma. Él había estado tratando de mostrar lo poco que le importaba lo que Tony ahora sabía, pero ninguno de ellos realmente lo comprobó.

Tony podía decir que esto probablemente le molestó a Loki; mentir,  engañar, fingir y desviar, eso era lo suyo y ahora parecía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo o por lo menos, la forma de hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.

Podía seguir intentando tapar la grieta; en lo que se refería a Tony, todavía estaría allí.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony había estado tratando de localizar el origen dónde el poder de sanación de Loki realmente residía. ¿Qué parte de él lo hacía? Lo siguiente en la lista de cosas para examinar, era sangre de Loki, sólo que esta vez, no bajo un microscopio. Tony era mucho más práctico que eso.

Ahora quería saber lo que sucedería si le quitaba parte de ella, una parte mayor que sólo una muestra. Tendría que tener cuidado al respecto, ya que todavía sabía tan poco, pero había que empezar en alguna parte, ¿no?

Empezó por extraerla de Loki, asegurándose de que el colchón debajo de su cuerpo tuviera todas las lecturas precisas, no permitiría ninguna información pasar por alto.  Puso una banda alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Loki para medir la presión de la sangre también.

Entonces él, con tanto cuidado como pudo, inserta una aguja en el pliegue del brazo derecho de Loki, adjuntó un tubo y una bolsa de sangre, observando el color rojo comenzar a filtrarse y dio un paso atrás para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre los números.

Tomó una pérdida de sangre de poco más de 1.000 ml para empezar a ver una reacción, más de lo que hubiera tomado en un ser humano, pero lo esperaba, los efectos de la pérdida eran más o menos los mismos que los que habrían sido en un ser humano; el rostro de Loki se volvió aún más pálido que antes, sus extremidades se volvieron más frías y respiraba más rápido, su cuerpo trató de compensar la falta de oxígeno, su ritmo cardíaco subió al cambiar la presión sanguínea.

A los 1750 ml, Tony se detuvo, alejando la sangre drenada, los efectos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser capaz de aprender algo de la reacción del cuerpo de Loki, sin poner en riesgo algunos daños de los que se podría arrepentir más tarde.

No fue realmente una sorpresa, sino una especie de decepción, cuando Loki casi al instante comenzó la regeneración de la cantidad perdida de sangre. Se quedó pálido y frío durante un minuto más o menos pero su aumento de la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco se estabilizó rápidamente y luego comenzó la desaceleración. La presión de la sangre no tardó en volver, el poco color  regresó a la cara de Loki.

Así que muy probablemente no era eso.

Tony se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo delante de él por un tiempo, ya qué la tensión en el comenzó a volver, sin saber qué hacer. La droga se fue disipando, mucho más rápido de lo normal ya que gran parte de la sangre en el cuerpo de Loki había sido reemplazado y no tenía mucho más tiempo para hacer nada hoy.

Se sentía como si hubiera intentado casi todo lo que se le podía ocurrir y Loki aún no estaba dándole ningún secreto, al menos, no todo lo que conduciría a resultados prácticos. Todavía se estaban analizando las muestras que le había dado a Banner y hasta que eso se hiciera, no querían dejar que las cosas se intensificaran tan rápido pero aún así, Tony necesitaba que algo sucediera; necesitaba un gran avance.

Mientras que él estaba pensando, los ojos de Tony encontraron las cicatrices en el lado del muslo de Loki de nuevo.

Las que habían sido el motivo de su último gran avance pero las había abandonado después de conseguir el viejo secreto de Loki y había pensado que no había más que se pudiera obtener de ellas pero ahora estaba curioso por saber si se había equivocado.

¿Tal vez Loki había empezado a pensar que se había olvidado por completo de ellas? Era hora de mostrarle que él debería haber averiguado más.

Tony sacó la mesa alta con ruedas más estrechas, tomó sus guantes y los colocó sobre ella, por lo general los mantenía en todo momento a pesar del sistema inmune loco que Loki tenía, ¿sabía lo que podría estar llevando? Pero algo estaba instando a Tony a utilizar sus propias manos para esto sintiendo que todo era posible.

Necesitaba que algo sucediera después de todo.

Cuando Tony puso sus dedos en las cicatrices, casi acariciándolas, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez, sintió que el músculo en el muslo se tensó, tan duro como el acero bajo su mano pero no se movió esta vez, el shock había logrado eso y el shock se había ido, aunque estaba seguro de que Loki todavía se sentía tan fuertemente sobre Tony tocándolo en ese lugar.

Pasó algún tiempo trazando el tejido de la cicatriz con los dedos desnudos esta vez, sintió la superficie un poco más dura, más suave en comparación con la piel sana alrededor de ella.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó y cogió el bisturí de la mesa, aún sin molestarse con los guantes, poco a poco, puso la punta de la cuchilla contra la parte superior de la primera cicatriz, la más cercana a la rodilla de Loki.

Tony había estado luchando contra su propia emoción y excitación desde aquella primera vez que había tomado un bisturí sobre el cuerpo de Loki, tratando en el camino de hacer las cosas bien, correctamente, pensando en sus acciones pero esta vez no era ni remotamente posible hacer eso.

Antes de que el movimiento suave y deliberado de la cuchilla cortara la primera de las cicatrices, el pene de Tony ya estaba dolorosamente duro, tuvo que detenerse, apoyándose en el borde del colchón, mirando fijamente a la sangre, respirando. Sólo cuando la cicatriz se había cerrado de nuevo, plata brillante debajo de las manchas de color rojo oscuro, fue capaz de continuar con la siguiente.

El aire atrapado en sus pulmones y su apretada garganta, salió en un estrangulado gemido.

Sentía como toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo palpitaba con la sangre y el calor, sentía la cabeza ligera y vacía.

Tony estaba seguro de que nunca había experimentado nada como esto antes, nada tan fuerte alguna vez se hubiese apoderado de él físicamente.

Los cortes aleatorios que había hecho antes había sido más profundo que éstos, pero habían sido más que eso, al azar. Ahora, no había nada al azar acerca de esto, Tony sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía exactamente lo que significaban estas cicatrices, él no estaba sólo cortando en la piel y la carne de Loki, ahora, él estaba cortando sobre recuerdos, secretos, vergüenza y vieja angustia.

Casi había esperado que lágrimas amargas brotaran o de envidia, posiblemente verde rezumar de estas heridas, en lugar de sangre.

Antes, sólo el acto de causar dolor e impotencia había sido suficiente para Tony, ¿Pero esto? Esto era algo mucho más íntimo.

Extraña y perversamente, Tony estaba muy seguro de que era la cosa más íntima que jamás había hecho a cualquier persona en su vida y lo sintió en el fondo.

Al hacer el tercer corte, su mano estaba temblando y no podía mantener la incisión lo más recto que hubiese querido pero estaba demasiado lejos de preocuparle, para ser honesto, su mundo se redujo a la sangre, la pierna con cicatrices frente a él y la reunión ahora casi explosiva de sangre en la ingle.

Así que le llevó mucho más tiempo de lo que debería darse cuenta de que él no era el único afectado por lo que estaba pasando.

El pene de Loki nunca había estado menos que flácida antes, cuando Tony lo despojó en la cama, ahora estaba totalmente erecto, apoyado en su abdomen, la piel pálida oscurecida por la sangre debajo de ella, estirándola volviéndola delgada.

Tony casi perdió la capacidad de respirar cuando vio lo que había sucedido justo en frente de él y sin que se diera cuenta, giró la cabeza para mirar a la cara de Loki y encontró que la cabeza negra había rodado un poco a un lado, probablemente para que Loki fuese capaz de ver al menos una parte de lo que estaba haciendo Tony, no era sólo había el rastro más leve del color en las mejillas pálidas y los ojos muy abiertos llenos de negro; mientras miraba, los labios finos de Loki se separaron, como si las palabras se esforzaran por encontrar la manera de salir.

Tony instintivamente sabía que no habría palabras de protesta, si hubieran sido capaces de hacerse oír, habrían sido palabras de aliento, podía ver los ojos de Loki pidiendo más.

Demasiado tarde Tony se percató de lo que debería haber tenido en cuenta desde el principio y eso fue, por supuesto, el hecho de que estas antiguas cicatrices no estaban  _sólo_  asociados con el dolor y la vergüenza, eran también los restos de la manera probablemente más antigua de Loki de encontrar alivio, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Como prisionero de Tony, le había sido negado este viejo hábito, hasta ahora, cuando Tony lo estaba haciendo por él.

De repente, se acordó de decirle a Loki que no dejaría que se hiciera esto a sí mismo, ese era el trabajo de Tony ahora y la forma en la que Loki había se había vuelto gris.

De pronto, comprendió que había leído total y completamente mal la reacción de Loki. ¿Qué había sido tan impactante para él? Tony no había temido tomar esta acción en sus propias manos; la había anhelado y Loki se había visto casi a punto de desmayarse en esa realización.

Hace unos segundos, Tony había estado más cerca de llegar al orgasmo en los pantalones como no había hecho en muchos, muchos años, ahora podía sentirse marchitarse rápido, la intimidad que había agitando las llamas antes de ahora se sentía como algo sucio y maloliente aferrándose a su piel.

Con un estrépito metálico, Tony casi tiró el bisturí sobre la mesa. Sin preocuparse por dar a Loki una nueva camiseta y sin molestarse con la limpieza o con nada en absoluto, dejó a Loki de nuevo en la celda bajo llave y salió del laboratorio lo más rápido que pudo sin correr.

Se escondido detrás de las puertas del elevador, casi se cayó en el suelo pero se las arregló para mantener en pie.

_(¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo?)_

Antes de que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo, sintió que se atragantaba, cuando llegó a su suite privada, apenas tuvo tiempo de correr al baño y casi se cae de cabeza en la taza del baño a vomitar, una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que el ácido y la bilis salieron de él, entonces cayó, rodó sobre su espalda en el suelo frío temblando y sudando con lágrimas corriendo por los lados de la cara.

Tony se quedó así mucho tiempo, recuperando el aliento, con la mente completamente en blanco.

Poco a poco se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas, se irguió sobre sus pies para enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara, evitó cuidadosamente mirarse en el espejo, luego salió a trompicones al dormitorio, cayó boca abajo en la cama, todavía vestido y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, como ocultándose del mundo.

Su mente estaba todavía vacía y él estaba muy, muy feliz por eso.

Todavía estaba vacía cuando los temblores cesaron y se quedó dormido.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony despertó de nuevo en el medio de la noche, agitado de sueños sangrientos y por la incomodidad de acostarse en algo que se sentía como una barra de metal luchando contra la tela de sus pantalones, era como si su libido se hubiese perdido por completo en la parte en la que había estado enfermo y regresara rápidamente a la escena del crimen tan pronto como su conciencia no la estuviese buscando más.

Y aparte de los recuerdos intermitentes por detrás de sus ojos cerrados, su conciencia estaba todavía fuera de la noche, se podría decir; su cabeza estaba todavía vacía, era sólo su cuerpo atormentado que lo había despertado, anhelando la atención.

Con un gemido que era la mitad del dolor y la mitad frustración, Tony rodó sobre su costado, rasgó sus pantalones abriéndolos y metió la mano en su ropa interior, lo que sus dedos encontraron apenas se sentía como si fuera parte de un cuerpo humano. ¿Había  _alguna vez_  estado tan duro antes?

El sueño que había envuelto cuando despertó ya había hecho la mayor parte de la obra, Tony apenas tuvo tiempo de dar tres golpes antes de que el rojo en su mente se volviera fuegos artificiales y luego de vuelta al negro.

 

* * *

 

 

Su mano estaba todavía en sus pantalones sucios cuando se despertó en la mañana.

Tony gimió con disgusto cansado como él tiró de ella para liberarla, se quitó la camiseta y la usó que para limpiarse - o al menos intentarlo - antes de que saliera de la cama. Se arrastró hasta el baño, puso toda su ropa en el cesto y se dio una ducha.

El secó y se vistió, Tony sintió poco a poco como su mente comenzó a volver de nuevo en su lugar.

Necesitaba que sucediera algo y demonios, algo había sucedido, no era lo que quería pero ¿no era la manera que las cosas siempre tienden a ser?

Los pensamientos sobre Loki emergieron a la superficie. ¿Qué demonios podía haber hecho que provocara lo que había pasado ayer? Tony hizo una mueca, sospechaba fuertemente que Loki sabría exactamente lo que había estado pasando, la forma en que siempre parecía.

No era bueno en absoluto.

Mostrar debilidad de cualquier tipo frente a Loki era definitivamente una mala cosa, iba a tener una gran cantidad de daño que deshacer, estaba seguro de eso pero bien podría llegar a ello de inmediato, antes de perder aún más la resolución de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera comprobó en la tableta antes de tomar el ascensor para bajar, simplemente la llevó con él, aún apagada, tendría que lidiar con ella de todos modos.

Resultó ser que Loki estaba de pie en medio de la celda, casi exactamente cómo esperaba; la sonrisa exasperante que Tony sospechaba que tendría, realmente no ayudó que Loki estuviese desnudo de la cadera hacia arriba o que el lado izquierdo de su pantalón estuviese manchado con sangre oscura y seca sobre el lío que Tony había dejado en él.

No era más que un gran recordatorio del día anterior.

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes". Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Te fuiste con tanta prisa, Stark, casi me preocupé".

"Que dulce de tu parte" Tony se acercó a la unidad de almacenamiento y sacó una nueva camiseta. "Espero no haber arruinado tu noche".

Él abrió una escotilla cerca del panel de control, puso la prenda de color gris y la volvió a cerrar; por los controles, él dio la orden para depositar la camiseta a través de la misma ranura que Loki recibía su comida y bebida luego se volvió hacia la pared de vidrio de nuevo.

Loki seguía sonriendo, mirándolo. "Oh, no en absoluto. Me dejaste de buen humor".

"Puedo decir" Tony asintió con la cabeza hacia la camiseta. "Póntela"

"Y yo que había empezado a pensar que me preferías desnudo" Loki levantó los brazos ligeramente con las palmas hacia fuera y echó un vistazo a sí mismo.

"Póntela"

Lentamente Loki fue a recoger la camiseta, se acercó más a dónde Tony estaba de pie, se tomó su tiempo desplegándola, dándole la vuelta en sus manos, levantándola sobre su cabeza, obviamente mostrando la forma en que los músculos se flexionaban en su pecho pálido, luego sacó el dobladillo de abajo en un movimiento casi dolorosamente lento se cubrió a sí mismo antes de parpadear una sonrisa a Tony.

Tony no tenía idea de que vestirse se podría hacer de alguna manera peor que un striptease pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Cuál es el uso de me da estar vestido? si tu estás aquí para hacer su trabajo sucio de nuevo"

"No lo estoy" Tony dio un paso atrás para sentarse en la silla de la oficina esperando por él.

"¿No?" La sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

¿Decepcionado? ¿O sólo se preguntaba lo que iba a suceder en su lugar?

"Estoy aquí para hacer algunas preguntas".

"¿Y por qué debería contestar?"

"¿Por qué debes? No tengo ni idea, al vez sólo te voy a dejar pensar en eso durante el tiempo que sea necesario".

Loki lo miró, sus labios tirando hacia atrás en una mueca de desprecio.

"Lo has pensado bien, ya veo".

Tony puso su tobillo derecho en su rodilla izquierda, inclinándose hacia atrás y recogiendo su tableta, deslizó para encontrar la larga lista de preguntas acerca de la magia que había estado trabajando desde que esto comenzó, ahora que tenía a Loki en una posición en la que iba a hablar con Tony, él bien podría preguntarle, averiguar lo que pudiera sobre la teoría de la misma.

"Eso está muy bien, porque esto va a tomar un tiempo" Él miró a Loki a los ojos, los vio estrecharse. "Y cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podremos volver al trabajo sucio de nuevo".

Si el bastón se había convertido de alguna manera en una zanahoria, Tony estaba decidido a seguir haciendo la mayor parte de ello.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de nuevo, las pupilas dilatadas. "¿Cuando empezamos?"

"Ahora mismo".


	9. Propósito Glorioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Panacea: Medicamento al que se le atribuye la propiedad de curar muchas enfermedades.

A partir del segundo en que entró en el laboratorio esa noche, Tony sabía que esto iba a terminar en algún tipo de desastre para alguien y esperaba que no fuese él pero aún no podía asegurarlo.

Todo estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Darle esas muestras a Banner le había dado tantas esperanzas. Había estado tan seguro de que  rompería esta cosa de un momento a otro, que iba a conseguir el elemento que necesitaba para terminar esto y conseguir lo que quería de Loki, por fin.

Resultó que Tony había estado equivocado.

Las células y los tejidos habían envejeciendo tan lentamente que Tony apenas había sido capaz de calcular la posible duración de la vida de éstos y que había pensado que eran cerca de ser inmortales; todos se habían marchitado y muerto en cuestión de días. Bruce lo había llamado para decirle que todo se había ido, prácticamente sólo cenizas, en realidad. Cualquier esperanza de convertir partes de Loki en una especie de panacea* se desvaneció rápidamente.

Tony había prometido que algo bueno iba a salir de esto y no iba a fallar ¡maldita sea!

Sólo el fragmento había quedado y esa cosa no estaba regalando más de los secretos de Loki, por lo menos no todavía.

Tony  sentía como echaba espuma de los oídos de la frustración cuando salió del ascensor.

Tal vez Loki había estado en lo cierto, tal vez no había manera de hacer uso de él.

Pareciera que Loki sintió el extraño estado de ánimo de Tony, tomó su lugar en el colchón silenciosamente, dejándose drogar y Tony estaba silencioso, por lo que los preparativos habituales señalaron el momento en que comenzaron.

Luego terminó sentado en el alto taburete incómodo, pensando mientras esperaba por Loki.

Si realmente Loki era inútil, entonces la promesa de Tony era demasiado, no podía tener eso.

Tony era un experimentador, vivía para entender la construcción de las cosas, lo que las levantaba, lo que hacía que funcionaran, si él no sabía cómo funcionaba algo, lo investigaba, si lo sabía, lo rehacía hasta que funcionara mejor, hasta que fuese  _útil_.

Él tenía que hacer uso de Loki.

Si no podía, Loki ganaría.

¿Eso sonaba incluso  _remotamente_  como una opción?

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera anular esto. Algunos utilizaron a Loki. Algún... propósito.

Sintió que su propio rostro giro cuando la última palabra pasó por su mente, lo conectó con la llegada de Loki a la Tierra.

Loki había estado reclamando un propósito entonces y ahora decía ser inútil para todo el mundo, así que ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿O en realidad había algo en medio? Tony sólo sabía que tenía que averiguarlo pero sentía como todas sus opciones y métodos se estaban volviendo tan inútiles como Loki decía ser. Incluso haciéndole daño, el hombre se estaba volviendo inútil.

Se quedó sentado allí, pensando, esperando, observando.

Tony se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Loki se empezaron a mover, en su búsqueda, siendo por lo general el primer signo de disipación de la droga. Fue más difícil de lo habitual para Loki encontrarlo ya que Tony le había colocado sobre su estómago en esta ocasión, ni siquiera había pensado en eso y no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho, Tony no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, cuando una de las cejas de Loki se levantó sólo un poco para vislumbrar a Tony.

Dejó los pensamientos a un lado de nuevo, Tony hizo una nota del tiempo, una hora treinta y tres minutos de los primeros movimientos de los ojos, menos de lo que solía ser, pero seguía siendo bueno.

La tensión en los músculos antes de cualquier movimiento real era visible, Tony podía ver las ondas de los mismos sobre la espalda de Loki, aunque ocultos bajo la camiseta. Cuando se levantó y se movió hacia el lado izquierdo, para pasar casi cariñosamente su mano sobre el muslo de Loki, donde sabía que las tres cicatrices estaban escondidas, sintió la pierna tensarse bajo el toque, el movimiento todavía le hizo a Tony pensar en cortar esas cicatrices abriéndolas y sintió ponerse duro.

Parte de Tony también quería recordar inclinarse sobre el inodoro en convulsiones, vomitando ruidosamente la bilis pero no lo hizo.

Poco después de eso, Loki fue capaz casi de levantar la cabeza y los brazos comenzaron a tirar de las restricciones, aún débil como un gatito, sin embargo, no había riesgo de que se liberara.

Pero esto fue lo que Tony había estado esperando y él no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento, no se había dado cuenta de que todavía había una manera de poder llegar a Loki.

Metió la mano bajo la cama y encontró el control que le permitiera bajarla y la dejó a la altura de las rodillas, eso debería funcionar, entonces, pensó en el pequeño frasco de vaselina medio olvidado en un rincón de su mesa llena, lo agarró y lo puso en el suelo junto a la cama, lo bueno es que lo tenía cerca, no quería causar ninguna molestia, después de todo, para sí, es decir. Dudaba que hiciera cualquier diferencia en Loki.

"¿Qué... estás... haciendo?" Las palabras fueron liberadas con dificultad pero lo suficientemente claras.

"Oh, ¿Puedes hablar ahora? Eso está bien. No me importa si me dices lo que piensas acerca de lo que estoy haciendo". Tony empujó su mano en la cadera de Loki, sintiendo el botón en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y lo abrió, podía sentir los movimientos inquietos en la cadera cuando lo hizo. "Pero sobre todo, creo que quiero verte retorcerte y de lo que serás capaz".

Una mirada rígida y sorprendida se asomó en el ojo de Loki, el que podía ver a Tony, traicionando el hecho de que Loki estaba empezando a tener una idea de cómo sería esa noche.

"¡No... te... atrevas!"

"Puedes apostar tu culo a que me atrevo". Tony se echó a reír desagradablemente. "Pero, de nuevo, supongo que  _estás_  apostando lo mismo".

Loki comenzó a tirar de las restricciones de nuevo, podía hacerlo un poco más fuerte ahora, pero seguía siendo un largo, largo camino para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus movimientos fuesen importantes y seguros. Tony no se detuvo cuando tomó los lados de sus pantalones para tirar de ellos hasta las rodillas.

Tony podría haber pasado tiempo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, y esto, incluso ahora, era un camino que realmente pensaba sabio, en su lugar, él pasó ese tiempo deshaciendo sus propios pantalones, agarrando el frasco del suelo y poniéndose de rodillas sobre Loki. La cama era lo suficientemente amplia pero no había espacio para las rodillas así que se montó entre la parte superior de los muslos de Loki.

"¡Quítate de encima!" Loki susurró las palabras, tratando de rodar lejos sin éxito por supuesto.

"Si, igual que el infierno lo haré". Tony mantuvo el control sobre las caderas estrechas, empujando a sí mismo más cerca. "¿De qué otra forma voy a encontrar un uso para ti?".

Se oyó el ruido de Loki tirando en una respiración fuerte, probablemente diciendo algo más pero eso fue cuando la cabeza del pene de Tony encontró la entrada que había estado buscando y lo violó con fuerza, uno movimiento implacable vicioso y las caderas de Tony estaban descansando contra el culo de Loki.

Por primera vez, después de todas las cosas que había hecho, Tony finalmente llegó a oír el grito de Loki.

Había dolor, oh absolutamente, pero seguro no era todo lo que había, ni siquiera la mayor parte. Era el grito de un animal furioso, desafiante, incluso en la cara de la completa humillación.

Un ojo ardiente, escupiendo llamas verdes, mirando y Tony podía ver todo lo que Loki quería hacer con él en ese momento. Muerte y destrucción cayendo como granizo de azufre. Las palabras fueron más allá de él, todo era primitivo, furia gruñendo.

Poco a poco, Tony se retiró, todo el camino de salida, esperando el tiempo suficiente para llegar a algún indicio débil de alivio y luego embistió de nuevo, tan duro, con la esperanza de que llegaría a oír el grito de nuevo y no fue decepcionado.

Había incluso más dolor en el esta vez, el dolor de Loki desde el primer ataque y con la rabia inmediata perdiendo su filo, no porque Loki estuviese menos molesto, por supuesto, si no debido a que el desafío le resquebrajaba, cayendo a pedazos, aplastado bajo sus restricciones y el peso de su propio cuerpo paralizado; Tony podía verlo irse, el abandono de Loki para enfrentar el abuso y la degradación de todo por su cuenta, incapaz de defenderse, física o mentalmente.

Pero Loki se retorcía, tratando de tirar de las ataduras de metal sin darse por vencido, ni siquiera ahora y ni siquiera mucho tiempo después de ese día y ni siquiera a sí mismo, Tony jamás admitiría lo insano que había sido encenderse por los débiles movimientos de resistencia bajo su mando.

Con las manos en la espalda baja de Loki, Tony se obligó a empujar duro ahora, su respiración jadeante mezclada con lo seco, los ruidos de Loki eran siseos. Acercándose a la orilla, se ralentizó, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se acabara ya.

Él se quedó mirando el crispar, la ondulación de los músculos en la espalda delante de él, donde la camiseta había sido empujada hacia arriba para mostrar la piel y luego miró hacia arriba para ver a Loki mirándolo de nuevo, sus ojos como el ácido.

"Yo diría que he encontrado tu propósito" Tony murmuró, trazando con la mano la curva de la columna vertebral, el suave toque hizo que Loki gruñera y se esforzara más para alejarse. "Y tengo que decirte, seguro que es  _glorioso_ ".

Puso énfasis en la última palabra con el siguiente empuje de sus caderas, con fuerza renovada.

Loki dejó caer su rostro sobre el colchón y dejó escapar otro grito, la rabia frustrada, impotente envió escalofríos por la parte posterior del cuello de Tony.

Después de eso, no pudo contenerse más, se vino con fuerza con un gemido casi en su garganta, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Loki.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas se lo permitieron, salió, subiéndose los pantalones y se levantó, Loki había desaparecido por completo. Los ojos verdes miraban hacia el frente cuándo Tony subió los pantalones, incluso los abotonó antes de terminar con una palmadita ligera sobre el culo ahora cubierto.

"Bueno, como nuevo."

Hubo un gruñido débil a eso ¿Loki por fin había renunciado?

Pero Tony pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el caso, el hombre acababa de recuperar el aliento, consiguiendo superar el shock.

En el instante en que las restricciones se abrieron, cuando él estaba de vuelta en la celda, Loki se liberó de ellas, rodando fuera de la cama, cayó con fuerza en el suelo, los brazos no llegaron a tiempo para prepararse para el aterrizaje, las manos débiles apoyadas en el suelo, tuvo que luchar para ponerse de rodillas, aún parcialmente paralizado por la droga, pero con la suficiente fuerza para seguir furioso de todos modos.

Tony se puso en cuclillas en el suelo fuera de la celda, el estudiándolo, en conflicto con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Loki  levantó la cabeza tratando de volver la cara hacia Tony, cayó sobre sus codos, casi en su cara y tuvo que volver a subir. Las piernas apenas podían moverse.

"¡Stark!" Escupió el nombre. "¡Mantén tu existencia lejos de mí!"

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres abrazarme?"

De alguna manera, Loki puso un pie contra el panel frente a la cama y se las arregló para empujar la mitad del camino a través de la celda, las manos en forma de garras queriendo alcanzar a Tony, a través del vacío y el vidrio demasiado sólido. Como si su furia fuese suficiente para hacerle llegar a la causa de la misma y seguía arrastrándose por el suelo, acercándose más, hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie, se levantó sobre sus rodillas apoyándose en la pared de cristal.

"¡Fuera de mi vista!"

"Creo que no lo haré".

La frente de Loki cayó sin fuerzas contra el cristal mientras miraba a Tony, estaba casi frente a él, todavía en cuclillas, sus hombros caídos, las manos arañando el vidrio, lentamente se deslizó por ella para pasar al suelo, lágrimas de rabia surcando su rostro.

Durante un tiempo se sentaron así, viéndose a los ojos.

"Te odio". Fue poco más que un susurro, pero era todavía era el sonido más vicioso Tony había oído en su vida.

"Y te odio". Tony lentamente se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo a Loki, una sonrisa tiró de una esquina de su boca. "Buenas noches, dulce príncipe. Te veré mañana".

Tony lo miró antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, Loki todavía estaba en la misma posición encorvada en la pared, mirando al frente.

 

* * *

 

 

No era una sorpresa que Loki no durmiera esa noche.

Tony, por otro lado, tuvo el mejor sueño que había tenido en semanas. Cuando se despertó y comprobó las grabaciones de la última noche, se encontró con que no había habido mucho tiempo antes de que Loki dejara su lugar en el suelo. Tan pronto como los efectos restantes de la droga salieron, estaba de vuelta en el modo de rabia, una bestia frenética, estimulada, merodeando en su jaula.

Nunca estaba quieto y casi nunca en silencio, era nuevo.

La mayoría de las veces hacía los ruidos de una bestia frenética; siseaba, escupía y gruñía pero también se dirigía maldiciendo al techo, seguido por amenazas, una gran cantidad de ellas.

Entonces Tony omitió la grabación hasta la transmisión en vivo y seguía sucediendo.

Loki golpeó  con sus puños en el cristal, mirando en el aire vacío.

"¡Un día, me darás la espalda en el momento equivocado, Stark! ¡Y voy a tenerte!" La voz era cortante. "¡Voy a rasgar tu pecho, arrancar tu corazón podrido y espero que tus ojos permanezcan abiertos el tiempo suficiente para que me veas _comerlo_!"

Él se dio la vuelta, iba y venía y volvió a golpear sus palmas contra casi exactamente el mismo lugar.

"Antes del final, tu sangre estará sobre mis manos ¡ _Toda_!" Loki dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos delante de sí mismo, mirando las palmas blancas, como si pudiera ver la sangre manchándolas. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar el techo de nuevo. "¿Me oyes, Stark? Si lo haces, ¡puedes confiar en que haré esto!"

Más estimulado, entonces arremetió un golpe el cristal con los nudillos.

"¡Voy a hacer lo que has estado haciendo aquí parezca un juego de niños!" Loki enseñó los dientes en algo que ni siquiera estaba destinado a ser una sonrisa, sólo una promesa primitiva que decía “Voy a rasgar tu garganta si tengo la oportunidad". Entonces golpeó el cristal de nuevo aún más duro, dejando sangre en la superficie transparente. "¡Sabrás cosas sobre el dolor que pensabas imposibles!"

Tony se echó hacia atrás en su cabecera, todavía en la cama y le sonrió a la figura inquieta en la pantalla antes de apagar la tableta.

"Bueno, ¿no es esto simplemente perfecto?" Se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su espalda de nuevo, se extendió sin dejar de sonreír, la emoción agitándose en el pecho. "¡Sólo una perfectamente preciosa jodida mañana!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Sube a la cama".

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" Loki estaba cerca del cristal, los ojos brillantes mostraban cuánto le gustaría poder usar magia a través de él. "Ni siquiera es un poco divertido".

"En la cama".

"¡La próxima vez que tu lengua intente una broma, espero que la tragues y te ahogues!"

"En la cama, Loki."

"Muérete, Stark".

"Bien, entonces." Tony dio la orden para liberar el gas de todos modos, antes de mirar hacia atrás.

"Los días en que me gustaba hacer lo que me decías se han ido ahora". Loki levantó la barbilla, haciendo caso omiso de las nubes amarillas que caían a su alrededor. "Todo se ha ido".

"Demasiado mal. Supongo que tendré que tomar lo que quiero de todos modos, entonces". Tony se encogió de hombros. "Voy a tratar de no llorar demasiado por ello".

Fue sólo cuando la droga comenzó a hacer efecto, cuando sus miembros se volvieron realmente pesados que la ira de Loki comenzó a deshilacharse y lo que se escondía detrás de ella se mostró; el miedo a lo que sabía que iba a venir y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo o cambiarlo, sabía que sólo tendría que sufrir a través de ello, una vez más.

El temor a Tony tenía que ahora esperaba llegar a ver todo el tiempo.

Cuando entró en la celda, Tony sabía que debía poner a Loki en la cama, tenía los instrumentos para ayudarlo, ni siquiera sería difícil hacerlo, tal como lo había prometido a Loki una vez antes, estando sobre el colchón, él sería capaz de atarlo, y saber en cuánto tiempo tenía que hacer lo que quería.

Él realmente debería hacer eso.

Pero el momento en que se detuvo para mirar hacia abajo en un Loki caído, él sabía que lo que quería realmente era ver la maldita sangre allí mismo, en el suelo y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

_(¿Perdón? Este es tu sentido común hablando. Sólo quería hacerte saber que esto es estúpido y muy, muy peligroso y yo de ninguna manera recomiendo seguir haciendo lo que planeas hacer. ¿Hola? ¿Alguien escucha?)_

Todo era ruido y blanco. Tony no escuchó nada de eso. Su motor estaba en marcha, y seguro como el infierno que no había nadie detrás de la rueda, incluso el fantasma parecía haber salido, sólo un cuerpo abandonado, impulsado por la excitación y el odio y no había vuelta atrás.

Esta vez, la droga estaba todavía en plena vigencia y no había ningún indicio de lucha, Loki tenía todas las extremidades pesadas, sin hueso, con la cabeza en movimiento en posiciones no naturales contra el suelo, con cada movimiento que Tony provocaba, los ojos mirando directamente a nada en absoluto. Considerando todas las cosas, Tony podría haber tenido algo jodidamente muerto pero sabía que no lo estaba y que nada de lo que sucediera le haría perder a Loki. La parálisis no sería más que lo peor.

Después, pasó y temblando, Tony se inclinó sobre Loki peinando el pelo negro enredado de su rostro, sabiendo que los toques suaves, eran una parodia de la atención y llegarían a él tanto como el dolor o incluso más.

"Sabía que eras del tipo que le gusta abrazar, realmente, no hay necesidad de avergonzarse de ello, todos tenemos nuestros placeres culpables".

Tony no había pensado que era posible que Loki a llorara en este estado.

Resultó que estaba equivocado.

 

 


	10. En el Ojo del Espectador

Por primera vez desde su largo aislamiento estaba roto, Loki se detuvo a comer de nuevo. Los días podían pasar y él ni siquiera tocaba las raciones entregadas en su celda, apenas bebí el agua que necesitaba, casi no dormía. Se quedaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, en realidad no se acercaba a la cama, nunca. En su lugar, Loki se acurrucaba en el suelo en la esquina opuesta cuando se sentaba totalmente, que no era a menudo.

¿La peor parte de todo esto? ¿Lo que parecía molestar más a Loki? Probablemente el hecho de que Tony apenas se cercó a él en la semana que siguió.

Tony lo había hecho sólo una vez más, una vez más en el suelo frío y duro, dejándolo medio desnudo y tendido.

Aparte de eso, Tony no puso una mano sobre él o bisturí pero siguió tratando de hablar con Loki como lo había hecho antes, como si nada estuviera fuera de lo común, por falta de una palabra mejor, como si realmente no hubiese necesidad de que Loki estuviese molesto.

¿Qué podría estar mal? ¡Tómalo con calma! Siéntate, ¿Por qué no lo haces y me hablas más sobre la teoría de teletransportación?

Eso casi condujo a Loki hasta las paredes en los primeros días, sin descanso, furioso, lleno frustración.

Luego empezó a apagarse, Tony pudo verlo hacerlo, era como si una luz se hubiese apagado detrás de los ojos de Loki. Él no hizo nada más que mirarlo en silencio cuando comenzó a rascarse su propio brazo y hacerlo sangrar de nuevo, era obvio que se estaba perdiendo el alivio del dolor elegido más que nunca y Tony no hizo nada para ayudar a lidiar con eso.

Loki se alejó del mundo, un poco más cada día.

Tony siguió con sus interminables preguntas, se había convertido en un monólogo ahora, apenas se detuvo, supo que no habría respuesta de todos modos o cualquier otra cosa, hasta que un día, unas palabras suaves provenientes de la celda le interrumpieron, sorprendiéndolo de que Loki todavía supiera hablar.

"Dime algo, Stark".

Tony levantó la vista de su tableta.

Loki estaba en su nuevo rincón en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas dobladas, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante contra los nudillos, el pelo negro cayendo en la cara por lo que era difícil de distinguir más que el hecho de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tony no dijo nada.

"¿Qué piensan los otros?"

"¿Otros?"

"Tus Vengadores, tus poderosos héroes. ¿Aprueban esto?"

Tony resopló una breve carcajada, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Loki hiciera lo que él quería.

"¿La criatura amable que esconde una bestia disfruta sabiendo lo que haces con tu cuchilla?"

"Él nunca lo haría".

"¿El soldado de ojos inocentes aprueba lo que me haces en el suelo de la celda?”

Tony estaba tranquilo acerca de eso a pesar de que sabía que no debería estarlo, simplemente no podía encontrar una respuesta, todo lo que podía ver era la cara de sorpresa de Steve.

Loki abrió los ojos para mirarlo a través del pelo enredado. "No lo creo".

"¿Algo te dio la impresión de que haría una diferencia?"

"Lo hará, la próxima vez que los enfrentes, a todos ellos, lo hará".

"Quizás si o tal vez no y, en cualquier caso, no los he visto hace mucho, si yo fuera tú, preguntaría mucho menos y respondería mucho más, podría vivir un poco más de esa manera".

"¿Algo que te dio la impresión de que me gustaría eso?"

"No hay duda al respecto".

"Ah ¿sí?"

"Morir es lo más difícil que puedas hacer". Tony se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, dando a Loki una pequeña sonrisa torcida. "Te has pasado la vida cortándote en lugar de renunciar, te mantienes cayendo y volviendo a levantarte, morir sería el último insulto para ti, tu orgullo no te lo permite".

Loki levantó lentamente la cabeza cuando Tony habló, el pelo cayendo para revelar un rostro apenas interesado, lleno de sombras, incluso en las duras luces de la celda, un antiguo resplandor pasó por sus ojos y luego desapareció de nuevo, su boca se convirtió en una línea fina y tensa como su expresión, misma que se oscureció al igual que sus ojos luego dejó caer la cabeza otra vez contra sus nudillos cerrando los ojos, ocultándolos detrás del pelo negro de nuevo.

Tony miró hacia abajo a su tableta, luego volvió a mirar a Loki para probar algo.

"Puedes dejar atrás una imagen de ti mismo cuando te teletransportas fuera de un lugar, ¿no?"

Esta vez, Tony se detuvo, esperando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Sí".

La primera respuesta que había obtenido en días.

"Eso es lo que hiciste en el helicarrier".

"Sí, nunca falla".

La satisfacción en la suave voz de Loki hizo a Tony apretar los dientes luchando por alejar el recuerdo de una pila de tarjetas comerciales ensangrentadas y esparcidas sobre una mesa, lo hizo de nuevo, conseguiría lo que pudiera salir del momento.

_(Adulación, el arma definitiva.)_

No había sido mentira, sin embargo, Tony le daba significado a cada palabra acerca de creer a Loki completamente dispuesto a darse por vencido y morir, realmente lo hacía pero todavía creía que también podría cambiar.

Si no lo hacía, no habría estado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasaron los días de la misma manera.

Loki mantuvo su mal humor, matándose de hambre, la mayoría de las veces alejado y tranquilo, aunque a veces respondía a alguna pregunta aparentemente al azar, como si acabara temporalmente topándose con la realidad, escuchaba una pregunta y permanecía el tiempo suficiente en silencio para responder antes de levantarse e irse de nuevo.

Y Tony lo dejó solo en su celda.

Lo cual, como él había esperado, fue lo que finalmente agitó a Loki a salir de su silencio.

Porque si bien el dolor y la humillación eran un tormento, la espera de la tormenta por venir y nunca saber cuándo lo haría, era aún peor.

Tony había pasado toda la tarde haciendo preguntas y había obtenido exactamente dos respuestas y media (La mitad fue cuando Loki dio un "sí", vaciló, dio la vuelta y dio una explicación compleja a algo que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta real que se le presentaba. Todo inútil y sin sentido, como siempre.) Cansado, con la garganta en realidad un poco adolorida de toda la conversación, Tony se levantó para caminar hasta el ascensor, cuando escuchó a Loki hablar por voluntad propia por primera vez desde que se le preguntó sobre los Vengadores.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde tu última visita..."

"Es difícil de creer pero suenas como si me extrañaras". Tony miró por encima del hombro a Loki de pie en medio de la celda antes de caminar lentamente. "Tu sabes lo que pasará cuando me decida a caminar por allí".

"Si pero pensé que no podrías".

"Oh ¿sí? ¿Cómo es eso entonces?"

"Porque creo que todavía tienes que considerar todas las opciones".

"¿En serio?" Tony estaba sólo escuchando a medias, dejando que su mente vagara.

"¿Es la fuerza realmente la única manera en que tu deseas hacerlo?" La voz de Loki repentinamente adquirió un timbre suave, melódico. "Cuando hay mucho más que podrías obtener de mí, si yo fuera a dártelo de buena gana"

_Eso_  llamó la atención de Tony, se volvió de nuevo con otra pregunta en los labios, y se congeló.

Loki estaba de pie junto a la pared, con los brazos hacia arriba, las palmas de las manos planas contra el cristal justo por encima de sus hombros, su frente estaba casi inclinada en contra de ella también y la expresión de su rostro era la intención, más cortante de lo que Tony había visto en mucho tiempo; los ojos verdes brillaban y parecían mantener la suma de cada pista sucia, la sugestión y la invitación que Tony nunca habían estado en el extremo de recibir en toda su vida.

Y las que seguro no eran pocas.

El efecto fue como un golpe en el estómago, antes de que el cerebro de Tony siquiera hubiese tenido tiempo de interpretar qué diablos estaba realmente mirando, él sintió su pene reaccionar a esa mirada pulsando la acumulación de calor.

¡Santo  _infierno!_

Tony pensó que Loki estaba casi roto,  a punto de caer en pedazos y derramar sus secretos por todo el lugar, en cambio allí estaba, ofreciéndose a sí mismo de una manera que no se veía incluso ligeramente desesperado, sus ojos voluntariamente regalando mil secretos.

El único problema era, que todos y cada uno de esos secretos eran  _Tony_ , como si Loki hubiese alcanzado el núcleo, sintiendo cada agitación oculta de deseo que jamás había sentido.

Tuvo que esforzarse para ganar cierta medida de control en sí mismo.

Debido a que Tony estaba seguro de que esto no era un repentino cambio de corazón, sin la revelación de los deseos lujuriosos que habían estado allí todo el tiempo, esto era un engaño, una ilusión.

La magia de Loki había sido alejada de él pero que no era la fuente de sus trucos; esto era, todo por su cuenta, la magia era simplemente una herramienta.  _Él_  estaba haciendo esto y la habilidad era suficiente para ganar al menos sobre el cuerpo de Tony.

"Detente". La palabra era tan ronca, Tony apenas se oyó a sí mismo.

"Piensa en ello, Stark". El dedo índice derecho de Loki comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre el cristal "Piensa en esto también". La punta de su lengua salió para humedecer la curva de su labio superior en el único gesto más sugestivo que Tony había visto en su vida. "Encontraste mi propósito y no tiene por qué ser una carga para cualquiera de nosotros".

"¡Dije que te detuvieras!" Tony apretó los dientes, se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hacia el panel para golpear con la mano el control que liberaba el gas.

Loki se quedó junto a la pared, con una sonrisa en su rostro callado, mirándolo atentamente cada segundo hasta que los efectos de la sustancia química hicieron que se le doblaran las rodillas tendiéndolo en el suelo.

"¡Jodido loco!" Tony dio tres pasos largos hasta el cristal y  pateó justo frente a la cara inmóvil de Loki. "Tú. Loco. Pedazo. De.  _¡Mierda!_  ". Cada palabra marcada por otra patada.

La parálisis había borrado la sonrisa de los labios de Loki pero sus ojos verdes todavía brillaban.

Fue ese destello persistente el que hizo perder a Tony la última pizca de control, el poco que todavía conservaba. Apenas se dio tiempo de esperar a que la celda se ventilara para entrar corriendo, con un movimiento rápido se acercó a la figura caída, tiró de la pierna hacia atrás y pateó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la fuerza hizo que la frente de Loki golpeara el cristal.

Una vez, dos veces, la tercera vez estaba un tanto seguro que oyó y sintió una fisura en las costillas.

Todavía no era suficientemente satisfactorio.

Tony bajó en una rodilla a horcajadas sobre Loki, tiró de él con una mano agarrando la parte delantera de su camiseta y levantó un puño.

El primer golpe le partió una ceja, azotando la cabeza de Loki a un lado de su cuello flácido, el segundo magulló un pómulo, el tercero le rompió la nariz.

Sólo entonces Tony logró obligarse a parar, jadeando fuertemente, un puño todavía flotando, se quedó mirando la cara rota qué delante de sus ojos se volvió ininterrumpida, se curó la división de la ceja, el hematoma se desvaneció mientras todavía se estaba formando, el crujido de los huesos y el cartílago de la nariz se enderezaron, juntándose.

Había burbujas de sangre formándose en los labios de Loki con cada respiración, la costilla rota debió haber perforado un pulmón pero eso fue probablemente sanando también.

Ensangrentado, sin poder hacer nada mirando hacia arriba en el posibilidad de más violencia descontrolada y aún así, Loki estaba allí tendido, con los ojos brillantes sonriéndole a Tony, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o peor aún, como si fuera exactamente lo que él había querido que sucediera.

_Maldición._

Por supuesto que era lo que Loki había querido.

Su maldita solución.

Tony miró hacia abajo a la sonrisa, no, demonios, a esos ojos _riendo_ y supo que había sido tocado, como un instrumento bien afinado.

_(Hielo fino, Tony. Hielo fino. Aléjate. ¡Sólo aléjate de la sangre ahora!)_

Y debería pero sabía que nunca lo haría.

 

 


	11. Oferta

Tony sabía que había estado ignorando sus deberes por mucho tiempo.

Las muestras que le había dado a Bruce se habían marchitado pero él tenía la fuente aquí de todos modos, ¿no? Las muestras que le había dado a Banner todavía tenían mucha información que dar antes de que  se volvieran cenizas, así que no había razón para no hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, tantas veces como fuese necesario.

Era evidente que no estaría en ningún otro sitio como este, ¿verdad?

Loki estaba muy lejos de la cama y muy lejos de Tony, casi como en esos primeros días, cuando todavía pensaba que podría mantenerse alejado, a salvo y protegido, él lo sabía mejor ahora, pero tal vez los viejos hábitos habían muerto tan duro como el mismo Loki.

El gas lo paralizó de todos modos, como siempre y Tony no dudó en entrar en la celda, esta vez Loki estaba en el colchón, sin embargo, con el sistema de retención activado, de la manera correcta.

Tenía la espalda contra la pared, Loki estaba mirando al piso cuando Tony se puso en cuclillas junto a él, planeando sacarlo de la pared,  para lo cual era más fácil levantarlo, se inclinó sobre las puntas de los pies, el brazo izquierdo en la rodilla, estiró un brazo para tomar el de Loki, cuando por alguna razón volteó a mirar hacia abajo, a la cara pálida.

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, los ojos verdes se volcaron fijándose en su rostro.

"¡Mierda!"

¿Cuánto tiempo Loki había estado fingiendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había ocultado que había desarrollando una resistencia al fármaco mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba Tony?

Probablemente nunca lo sabría, sin duda, nunca sabría si era el infierno ahora.

Tony giró y se puso de pie en el mismo movimiento, listo para dirigirse a la puerta de la celda pero se había acercado demasiado y simplemente no tuvo tiempo antes de que los brazos salieran a enroscarse alrededor de sus tobillos, brazos que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para realmente agarrar sus piernas pero seguro lo necesario para mantener sus pies en su lugar y luego dejar que Tony se impulsara hacia adelante y tirar de él sacándolo de balance.

La única cosa que destelló en su mente mientras el suelo rápidamente se acercaba a su encuentro, fue que Loki había tenido razón.

Tony le había dado la espalda en el momento equivocado, incluso si hubiera resultado ser más metafóricamente hablando, se había vuelto laxo*, perdió su enfoque, dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo y a pesar de que había estado mirando justo a Loki cuando sucedió, él también podría haberlo devuelto.

Había perdido el control y no lo había notado, había dejado de utilizar la cama, las restricciones, comprobando las lecturas y números; había dejado atrás la ciencia, sus promesas, sus intenciones, todo y se había entregado a la simple venganza.

Tony tenía muchas ganas de culpar completamente a Loki por esto, por haberlo engañando pero sabía que no era cierto.

Claro, Loki le había ayudado, le había facilitado el camino pero Tony había caminado voluntariamente hacia el de muy buena gana.

Le había dado la espalda y ahora Loki lo tenía.

Sólo se las arregló para poner sus manos entre él y el suelo antes de aterrizar, el impacto aún fue duro y doloroso pero al menos no aterrizó en el reactor de arco, eso habría sido muy malo, en lo alto de una situación que ya era catastrófica.

Sintió manos tirar de sus piernas, estaban debilitadas por la droga o probablemente los huesos estaban rotos pero no eran tan débiles como deberían haber sido, obviamente. Tony no se molestó en mirar detrás de él, simplemente pateó tan fuerte como pudo, liberó  una pierna de las garras que todavía buscaban a tientas y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la salida, con la ayuda de la pierna libre se las arregló bastante bien, incluso con Loki aferrándose a la otra.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente lejos para agarrar el borde del vidrio de la pared, Tony empezó a sentir una leve esperanza de que iba a lograrlo, de que saldría, aferrándose, tirando hacia delante, casi podía salir de la celda, sintió la salvación.

Fue entonces cuando el control sobre su pierna encontró un nuevo poder, tirando y tirando y logró darle la vuelta sobre su espalda.

Retuvo a Tony en el cristal, no lo soltó y le hizo tirar de la puerta deslizándose lentamente, inevitablemente dejándola en su lugar hasta la esquina, cerrándola y sabía, por supuesto, que las medidas de seguridad que había puesto en la cosa la bloquearían de manera automática en diez segundos, si no lo hacía desde el exterior, con la cabeza inclinada tan lejos como pudo, Tony vio el cristal deslizándose suavemente en una posición de reposo, escuchó el chasquido cuando se reunieron las dos hojas de vidrio y comenzó a contar.

Uno... dos... tres...

Oyó una risa, sintió una mano sobre él, tirando de él y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, lo que vio casi le hizo enojarse consigo mismo, muy literalmente.

Si buscaba la palabra  _"loco"_ , Tony estaba muy seguro de una imagen de la aterradora sonrisa salvaje en el rostro de Loki  y que torció en ese momento cubriría toda la página, mostraba más dientes de los que deberían ser físicamente posibles, las mejillas hundidas siendo tiradas en líneas nítidas y no había alegría en los ojos verdes disparando chispas, sólo tóxico y ardiente odio.

Cuatro... Cinco...

Abriría la puerta o no tendría nada, excepto la pequeña oportunidad de que Loki pudiera estar frenético y lo matara rápidamente y no tenía ganas de apostarle a eso.

Los segundos nunca habían pasado tan increíblemente lento.

Seis...

Loki se apoderó de su cinturón con una mano, del dobladillo de su camiseta con la otra, se retiró otra vez y luego esa maldita sonrisa estaba de repente justo encima de él. Tony trató de levantarse sobre sus codos, arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero Loki ya estaba montado entre sus caderas, las manos largas cada vez más fuertes, se encresparon en puños, tirando en el cuello de su camiseta ahora.

Siete... Ocho...

Tony se las arregló para devolver la sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que temblaba.

"Movimiento equivocado, imbécil".

Nueve...

"Movimiento equivocado".

El sonido de la activación de bloqueo limpió la sonrisa de la cara de Loki al instante, su cabeza se levantó para mirar a la apertura que ya no estaba allí y luego de vuelta a Tony, la incredulidad grabada en cada línea pálida ahora.

"Sí, realmente deberías haber ido por la puerta en vez de mí".

Loki soltó un gruñido, tirando de él por un control sobre el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro, sacudiéndolo antes de que los dedos se movieran para cerrarse alrededor de su garganta.

En pánico creció, Tony  arañó las manos que presionaban contra él, incluso sin su fuerza completa los dedos se sentían como abrazaderas metálicas.

"¡Loki! ¡Alto!" Su voz se distorsionó por la presión pero consiguió pronunciar las palabras "¡Mátame, nunca saldrás!"

Durante un par de segundos, se sintió aún más largo que el conteo para que la puerta se cerrara, Loki aguantó con un gruñido silencioso en su rostro, entonces, de repente y con fuerza golpeó a Tony en el suelo, liberando su garganta.

Jadeando en respiraciones dolorosas, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba como si electricidad estática se arrastrara bajo su piel, una vez más, Tony trató de levantarse en los codos y las manos tan pronto como pudo moverlos pero Loki estaba todavía por encima de él, con las manos pesadas cambiantes, sujetándolo por los hombros.

Cara a cara, nada más que aire entre ellos, ambos liberando su aliento, no habían estado tan cerca desde la última vez que Loki había tenido la sartén por el mango y Tony supo que había terminado.

"¡Libérame!" Las palabras eran todo dientes.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez, en algunas condiciones". Hablar dolía pero se obligó a hablar con cierta apariencia de calma.

"¡¿Se podría  _negociar_  conmigo?!" Los dedos afilados de Loki se clavaron en los músculos de sus hombros y sintió como golpeó el hueso.

"Si me matas, estarás atrapado aquí, así que, sí, lo haría".

Un gruñido. "Quieres vivir entonces ¿Lo tengo? La continuidad de tu fallida existencia, ¿Es esa una de tus condiciones?"

"Es molesta la forma en que lo pones, pero sí, lo es, obviamente".

"¿Y qué más?"

Tony pensó rápido. "Entrégate a Thor, ve a Asgard y enfrenta cualquier castigo que hayan pensado para ti, para comenzar".

Loki lo miró fijamente y luego estalló en una risa áspera vicioso. "Creo que  _no_ ". Se burló. "Saldré de aquí para ser libre, creo que me he ganado eso".

"Apuesto a que lo harás, pero no lo haré si es así".

Gruñendo de nuevo, Loki se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Tony con él en el suelo, las piernas de Loki aún no estaban completamente estables debajo de él, pero se las arregló para levantarse en sus pies y luego procedió a empujar a Tony contra el vidrio en su lugar, con sus palmas contra la pared sobre los hombros de Tony, se inclinó para mirar.

"Si te mato de todos modos - y sé que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo- ¿qué entonces?"

Tony tenía que admitir que el sistema de seguridad que tenía para Loki no sólo lo hizo para hacerlo sentir amenazado durante tanto tiempo, era muy, muy impresionante pero, por otro lado, no era como si Tony tuviese ningún sitio donde ir ahora tampoco, Loki tenía tiempo.

"Entonces JARVIS bloqueará toda esta torre y estará tan apretado que el aire apenas será capaz de entrar y apuesto que realmente no habrá nadie ahí fuera esperando ponerse en contacto conmigo en este momento, podría ser un tiempo antes de que alguien incluso te de una oportunidad".

Tony se irguió un poco más recta, mirando a los ojos que eran simplemente verde fuego con sombras profundas ahora.

"Y cuando lo hagan, van a fallar y entonces ellos sabrán lo que ha pasado y se darán cuenta de que el único que puede llamar a sí mismo aquí, es…".

"Thor". Era un silbido.

"Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no lo haces".

Loki dio un paso atrás, se pasó las manos por el pelo sus ojos se estrecharon, era difícil de decir pero Tony casi pensó que Loki también se sentía ligeramente, a regañadientes, impresionado.

"Esa es mi oferta". Tony se apartó de la pared, sonriéndole. "Entonces, ¿quién es el 'gatitomaullando' ahora?"

La bofetada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para casi noquearlo pero se acurrucó en el suelo en una niebla roja de dolor, saboreando la sangre, la única cosa en la mente de Tony era todavía  _¡había_ _valido la pena!_  y ni siquiera un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Parpadeó con las luces brillantes que de repente lastimaban sus ojos y levantó una mano débil para limpiar la sangre de su labio partido, había un montón, sin embargo, Tony gimió y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar alrededor de la celda, los instintos le dijeron que se quedara abajo y no provocar más la rabia al ver una amenaza.

Loki estaba en cuclillas en el centro de la celda, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos colgando entre ellos, viendo a Tony con ojos estrechos y las cejas cuidadosamente elaboradas, se dio cuenta cuando Tony alzó la vista, pero no se movió ni un músculo.

No había manera de saber lo que se movía en esa cabeza negro suya pero Tony estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, esos pensamientos, eran lo suficiente alto para casi poder escucharlos, eran las únicas cosas que lo mantienen con vida en este momento, se debatía entre dejarlo jugar y hacer todo lo que pudiera para molestarlo, trazando todo.

Pero al final, se declararía ganador, como solía ser.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tramando esta cosa entonces?"

Loki dio un resoplido. "Desde la primera vez que tu veneno me paralizó, por supuesto. ¿Qué más debería haber hecho con mi tiempo?"

"¿Disfrutas de mi compañía?"

"Cállate, Stark".

Tony consideró, realmente lo hizo, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. "Sí, bueno, yo estaba pensando en añadir algunos condiciones a mi oferta".

"Demasiado tarde".

"¿Incluso si puedes añadir tus propios cambios?"

Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué es lo suficientemente importante para que me des nada a cambio?"

"¿No puedes adivinar?"

Los ojos verdes estudiaron su rostro, el hematoma que estaba formándose en la mejilla, la sangre en su mano.

"¿Qué podrías permanecer ileso?"

"Sí".

De nuevo la risa cortante. "No, por supuesto que no, no hay nada que quiera lo suficiente como para hacer eso". Loki sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Por ahora, mientras pienso en mis opciones, voy a dejarte vivir ero ¿salir ileso? No, eso no es una opción".

Tony estaba calmado al menos ligeramente por la decisión de dejarlo vivir; incluso si era "por ahora" era mejor que nada. Poco a poco, con cuidado, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en la cabeza, silbando una maldición cuando la mueca de dolor le lastimó la cara, apoyado en el cristal, miró a Loki, que se estaba levantando y permaneció allí, de pie, mirando a Tony.

"¿Realmente no hay nada que usted quiere más?" Tony fijó deliberadamente su mirada en los puños de oro blanco alrededor de las muñecas de Loki.

Loki siguió su mirada, levantó los brazos y dejó que una mano frote sobre el brazalete en el otro brazo.

"No me encantaría nada más que hacer que me liberes de estas ataduras, Stark pero por el aspecto y el tacto estoy adivinando que sólo el Padre de Todo podría hacerlo ¿Es eso correcto?"

Tony suspiró e hizo un medio encogimiento de hombros, dándose por vencido, debería haber sabido que Loki no pensaría que él era capaz de remover esas cosas. "¿Honestamente? No me molesté en preguntar".

"¿No?" Loki no le quitaba los ojos de encima al metal.

"Estabas destinado a morir en esas malditas cosas. ¿Qué diablos me importa quien los tenía después de eso?"

Mirando a sus muñecas atadas, Loki hizo una mueca irónica. "Todavía podría".

"¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que eso es  _algo_  que tengo a mi favor, entonces".

"¿Te parece?" La cabeza de Loki se acercó, su cara fría como la escarcha. "Deberías reconsiderarlo, tu fuiste, después de todo, el que los puso en mí, eso no es más que uno de tus transgresiones contra mí, pero seguramente tomaré venganza por ello, sería tonto que lo dudaras".

"Tienes un maldito nervio, ¿lo sabías?" La ira hizo a Tony sentarse recto, entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, ni siquiera le importaba lo mucho que su ceño le lastimaba la cara. "¡Vienes aquí, sembrando la muerte y la ruina en todas partes y luego actúas como si no tuvieras nada que ver con esta llegada! ¡Me arrojaste por una maldita  _ventana_!".

"¡Te pusiste en mi camino, tú bicho!" Loki se acercó más, para mirar directamente hacia él desde arriba.

Tony habría protestado, pero algo en la furia fría de esa cara le quitó las palabras de nuevo.

"Y una caída no es una muerte tan horrible, Stark". Con eso, Loki repentinamente llegó barriéndose para tirar de Tony y levantarlo sobre sus pies, por el cabello; gritando de dolor, miedo y enojo. "¡Al menos no una que  _termina_!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laxo: Que está flojo, carece de rigidez o tensión.  
> Fuente: wikipedia.


	12. En la Oscuridad

Mirando la amenaza de muerte inminente en la cara no era nuevo para Tony, lo había hecho antes,  _había_  muerto, se había perdido, se había convertido en un fantasma.

Tal vez un hombre que ya estaba muerto y se había ido no debía temer morir de nuevo pero Tony todavía se encontraba preparado para luchar contra ella. No estaba dispuesto a entregarse a la oscuridad, una vez más, debido a que no estaba mirando a la muerte; también estaba mirando a la cara de su asignatura pendiente, lo que le había convertido en un fantasma en primer lugar.

Y su negocio con Loki se estaba volviendo interminable por un segundo.

Las manos de Loki  mantenían el agarre en su cabello, haciéndole picar y quemar el cuero cabelludo, en la cima del dolor del agarre, tiró de Tony levantándolo del suelo, la loca sonrisa salvaje estaba de vuelta en su lugar y Tony estaba muy lejos de asegurarse de la decisión de Loki de dejarlo vivir "por ahora".

"Creí que debía intentar decirte lo mucho que voy a disfrutar esto". La voz de Loki era gruesa, distorsionada por la sonrisa que se abrió paso. "Pero de nuevo, yo no tengo que ¿puedo? Tomaste el placer de mi dolor ya. Ya sabes cómo voy a hacer que te sientas, Stark."

Tony lo sabía y podía sentir la bilis ácida creciente ante la idea.

"A diferencia de ti, no voy a necesitar los métodos del cobarde o el débil, sin embargo, nada se interpondrá entre tú y yo. ¡Nada!"

Entonces Loki le torció el pelo con más fuerza, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado y  _le mordió_ como un animal, no realmente en la garganta de Tony, no donde causaría un daño fatal, si no en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello, sus dientes afilados de cortaron en la piel y el músculo de Tony y sabía que eso era algo que dejaría una marca, probablemente para siempre, incluso antes de sentir goteo de sangre por su piel.

Dolía como un pedazo ardiente del infierno y la naturaleza primitiva, íntima de una boca y dientes rasgándolo lo hacía mucho más horrible en formas que Tony nunca habría sido capaz de adivinar incluso antes de que sucediera; no era sólo el dolor, era la cercanía inquietante, el animal de Tony respondido a esta amenaza y esta lesión en una forma en que no lo habría hecho y no lo había hecho con otros cortes o golpes o incluso con el pecho lleno de metralla.

El grito que salió de él hizo eco en las paredes de la celda, Tony no podía creer que en realidad fuera su voz. Atacó, golpeó y empujó a Loki a sabiendas todo el tiempo de que era completamente inútil. Las manos que lo sujetaban eran más que suficiente para hacer lo que él había necesitado, los químicos y sistemas de retención para mantener a Loki sin poder hacer nada en su lugar.

Mucho antes de que todo hubiese terminado, Tony estaba seguro de que sacaría esto de su mente y luego se puso peor.

La boca de Loki lo soltó pero no sus manos, sólo acercó más a Tony hizo sus intentos de empujarlo, si era posible, fue aún más inútil cuando se quedó sin espacio en absoluto para usar fuerza real.

"Para una criatura hecha de tanta suciedad, el sabor es sorprendentemente dulce". Era un ronroneo de satisfacción y sin problemas.

La sensación de aliento caliente sobre su piel era bastante malo pero entonces, Tony sintió que la lengua de Loki lo tocaba, barriendo sobre la picadura, lamiendo la sangre, le quemaba de dolor mezclado con un profundo disgusto de tal manera que lo hizo temblar y estremecerse,  sentía las rodillas débiles, casi colgando del agarre en su cabello.

Realmente no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, despojado de cada capa de distancia y sólo por un breve y fugaz momento, Tony deseó poder irse y darse por vencido.

_(¡Quiero salir! ¡No quiero jugar a este juego más! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Por favor, despiértenme!)_

Incluso mientras pensaba, la terquedad pura que había en él se defendió, comenzó a protestar y sabía que no sería capaz de ceder, todavía no pero una parte de él estaba empezando a sospechar, con fuerza, que estaría rogando antes de que este se hubiese acabado.

Le había llevado  _meses_ llegar a Loki en una manera que realmente le afectara o al menos eso había parecido. Tony no estaba seguro de nada más en eso.

Le había costado a Loki pocos segundos para hacer lo mismo con él.

Tony estaba fuera de su alcance, tan lejos que tendría que ser una nueva frase para ello. Loki no había estado alardeando de forma vacía cuando él había estado diciendo que iba a hacer acciones que lo de Tony parecería un juego de niños, sabía exactamente de lo que había estado hablando.

Loki le dio la vuelta, lo soltó con un movimiento de sus muñecas que arrojaron a Tony de espalda contra la pared de vidrio deslizándose hacia abajo al suelo, estaba jadeando, sintiéndose enferma, sintiendo todo su mundo desentrañarse, viniéndose a pedazos más rápido de lo que creía posible. Cuando por fin se armó de fuerza para mirar hacia arriba, Loki estaba de pie casi en la otra pared, estudiándolo con atención.

Había sangre en los labios de Loki, una gota de ella había corrido por el lado de la barbilla, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Tony, su lengua se movía por encima de su labio superior, consiguiendo probarla otra vez, en un reflejo del gesto sugerente que había hecho hace apenas un día.

Tony cerró la boca ante eso, casi con nauseas, pero se tragó el sentimiento.

"La visión de tu propia sangre no es tan agradable para ti, ¿No es así?"

"A diferencia de ti, cortarme no me divierte" La voz de Tony era grave. "Me gusta más donde está".

"Eso es lamentable, ya que no serás capaz de mantenerla toda dónde mismo".

"¿En serio? nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Gracias por el cara a cara, sin embargo". Tony no tenía ni idea de donde venía la energía tan frívola. Se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse y morir en cualquier momento, simplemente desgastado por el miedo, el dolor y la ira ardiente, mayormente consigo mismo y la estupidez en la que había aterrizado esta situación.

Loki se limitó a sonreír, sus dientes teñidos de color rojo.

Durante un tiempo, todo estuvo extrañamente quieto y en silencio entre ellos, entonces Loki levantó los ojos para dejarlos vagar sobre el techo y el laboratorio externo.

"Sabes lo que viene, ¿no es cierto?" No miró a Tony mientras hablaba. "Y pronto, también."

Por supuesto que sí, había programado el temporizador, después de todo, ¿no?

Las luces se apagarían a diferencia de las cámaras a través de las cuales suele ver la celda, Tony no tenía la visión nocturna, cuando se apagaran, sería negro completamente.

Tragó saliva duro.

La oscuridad no había sido su amiga últimamente, le recordaba el vacío, la nada, la muerte y la perspectiva de compartir este pequeño pedazo de terreno de juego y espacio negro con Loki, sí, no era genial, iba a ser una noche para recordar, a ciencia cierta, pero no en el buen sentido.

Tony deseaba haber desactivado el temporizador de apagado pero era una de las pocas piezas manuales que se ejecutaban mediante el acceso al panel de control en la pared exterior.

Un movimiento hizo que Tony parpadeara, pero Loki no iba a venir por él, estaba caminando hacia la cama, que no había usado desde que Tony le había violado en ella, ni siquiera se acercaba a ella, en realidad. Ahora, lentamente, se sentó y luego casi se envolvió sobre sí, como si fuera el lugar más agradable para descansar en el mundo, incluso estaba acostado boca abajo, con un brazo colgando sobre el borde de la cama, el otro doblado debajo de su cabeza.

Loki levantó una ceja al mirar por encima de Tony a través de unos ojos medio cerrados, una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

"Si piensas que puedes escaparte en la noche antes de detenerte, piénsalo de nuevo". Loki dijo, viéndose muy parecido a un enorme gato de la selva tumbado en una rama. "Sólo para hacerte saber que hacer planes es inútil para ti".

Tony reconoció sus propias palabras cuando Loki se las dijo y tiró de sus piernas curvando sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Luego vino un clic y todo en la habitación se sumió en la más completa oscuridad y silencio.

Tony podía oír su propia áspera y jadeante respiración y nada más, Loki debía ser demasiado suave para hacerse oír por encima de él pero entonces llegó una risa tranquila que llegó a él fácil.

"Buenas noches, dulce príncipe, te veré mañana".

 

* * *

 

 

Nunca había pensado que sería posible, pero en algún momento durante las oscuras ocho horas, Tony en realidad se quedó dormido, debió hacerlo, porque las luces parpadeantes en realidad lo despertaron, no sólo le sacaron de las tinieblas, al darse cuenta de que aún estaba vivo era a la vez un alivio y una especie de choque sorprendente.

Entrecerrando los ojos y se movió y luego rápidamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Su cabeza, la cara y el hombro le dolieron furiosamente y el cuello, la espalda y la cadera, estaban rígidos y doloridos después de pasar una noche en un piso duro pero la cabeza y el hombro estaban completamente de acuerdo que el resto de su cuerpo la había tenido fácil y sólo debía callarse la boca, porque otros tenían  _verdaderos_  problemas, muchas gracias.

El cuello de su camiseta estaba pegado a la mordida, atrapado en la sangre seca y cuando Tony tiró para liberarla empezó a sangrar de nuevo.

Esto, posiblemente, podría ser una de las peores mañanas en toda su vida, hasta ahora.

Tony hizo otro intento de sentarse y lo hizo mejor esta vez, con una palma acunando su frente, levantó la vista para averiguar dónde estaba su compañero de celda en ese momento.

Loki estaba todavía en la cama pero despierto, sentado y mirándolo ya, la sonrisa fácil se había ido, sin embargo, de nuevo tenía el rostro pensativo, si había dormido preguntándose las posibilidades de supervivencia de Tony, no se veía como si estuviese más cerca de una respuesta de todos modos.

Tony no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

Un sonido hizo a Tony contraerse y saltar pero era sólo el panel abriéndose para entregar la ración de comida y agua de esa mañana. Él parpadeó ante las cosas, como si fueran objetos extraños de un mundo desconocido y luego miró a Loki una vez más, que todavía lo estaba estudiando.

Lo golpeó tan rápido como ellos fueron reducidos a animales, morder, estableciendo un orden jerárquico y Tony sabía que estaba en la parte inferior de la misma. Loki era sin duda alguna bestia dominante en este recinto por la antigua regla de la edad y la fuerza que todo lo que vive en cualquier mundo aplaza al final, la ley de la naturaleza.

Si Tony iba a comer o beber, sería porque Loki  _lo permitiría_.

El pensamiento de Tony era como un camión cargado de ladrillos que había dejado caer todo su ego y orgullo.

Oh, demonios.

Eso dolió más que la bofetada y la mordida combinados.

"Necesitas alimento, ¿Stark?" La pregunta sonaba un poco curioso.

"No".

No era una mentira, él todavía estaba demasiado nauseabundo y sería capaz de retener nada pero tenía sed, mucha, y no pudo evitar mirar la botella de agua, lo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido a Loki.

Loki no respondió, simplemente se levantó de la cama, recogió las raciones y se sentó de nuevo en el mismo lugar antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y cruzar las piernas, luego comió poco a poco, hasta el último trozo de comida que había y bebió. Tony sintió la boca aún más seca viéndolo beber. Cuando la mitad de la botella estaba vacía, Loki se detuvo y miró a través de la celda, la expresión de su rostro era suave y pasiva pero el resto era tan claro que bien podría haber estado gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Tony apretó los dientes, ignorando el dolor en la mejilla, sabía que Loki iba a hacer lo que pidiera probablemente y sabía que necesitaba agua, mucho. Si él no bebía, se doblaría ante lo que estaba por venir aún más rápido.

"Tengo sed". Una simple declaración, de hecho parecía un lugar lo suficientemente neutral para comenzar.

"¿Es así?"

"Si".

"¿Y?"

"Necesito agua".

"Eso parece".

"Agua".

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" Tony estaba perdiendo la paciencia con bastante rapidez, pero trató de frenarlo.

"¿Y piensas que puede tenerla?"

Tony miró por un momento, el fantasma estaba aullando y haciendo sonar sus cadenas, Tony luchó para mantenerlo abajo.

"Si me lo permites". Sacó una respiración profunda y, a continuación, se abrió paso entre el dolor punzante de la misma. "¿Por Favor?"

El rostro de Loki se quedó liso, levantó la mano que sostiene la botella casi a su boca y Tony sintió que sus entrañas se volvían de arena, entonces Loki levantó la tapa y la puso de nuevo en la botella, poco a poco se inclinó hacia adelante estiró su brazo y tiró suavemente la botella hacia a Tony, aterrizó a medio camino a través de la celda, rodó la mayor parte del resto de la distancia, parando justo fuera de la longitud de su brazo.

Por un momento, Tony miró a la botella, luego a Loki, después a la botella de nuevo, antes de que rápidamente extendiera la mano la tomó y lo bebió todo en un largo trago, no fue suficiente, no realmente, pero llevó al borde su sed.

El alivio fue puramente físico, en su cabeza, todo estaba empeorando.

_(¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que él me tenga arrastrándome a sus pies por las sobras?)_

¡No _esto_!

Tony cerró la botella vacía en el suelo junto a él.

"Vas a matarme o no, ¿Loki?"

"No es este mismo momento".

"¿Cuándo, entonces? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que sentarme aquí y esperar para que tu mente loca emerja".

"Dudo mucho eso." Loki desmenuzó el plástico que había envuelto su comida y lo tiró a la bandeja en el panel, le pegó en el ángulo justo y a velocidad para hacer que los sensores del panel se abrieran y lo succionaran antes de que saliera a otra parte, luego se volvió a Tony de nuevo. "Has vivido cada una de tus horas de vigilia aquí, conmigo, por semanas. Estoy bastante seguro de que ves y escuchas incluso cuando no puedo verte. Cualquier cosa importante para ti ya está en esta habitación, en esta misma celda, incluso".

Tony hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, un movimiento que hizo doler sus músculos mordidos y no tenía la menor idea de qué decir, todo era verdad.

Su mundo se había reducido al laboratorio, la celda, Loki y él mismo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera terminado encerrado en el centro de ese universo, no había manera de negarlo, sonaría remotamente creíble, incluso a él mismo.

Cuando las palabras finalmente no encontrar la manera de salir de su boca, parecían haberse formado allí, a punto de caer de sus labios, su mente no había tenido nada que ver con ello.

"Si entiendes eso, tienes que saber que nunca te dejaré salir de aquí, nunca, moriré antes de que te deje salir. Apuesto que después de esto, irá peor si no muero".

"Es muy probable". Loki casi parecía aburrido. "Pero también tienes que saber que no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente, vivir o morir, me lo debes y voy a hacerte pagar tus deudas antes de salir, ya sea caminando por esa puerta o entrar en cualquier tipo de vida futura que puedas esperar".

Tony tenía esa sensación de que un fusible se había quemado en su cabeza que siempre le hacía decir algo que iba a lamentar.

"Si vas a ponerme en tus rodillas y me nalgueas por ser malo, también podría acabar de una vez con lo que he hecho".

Los ojos de Loki en realidad se abrieron un poco más con las palabras, entonces su boca se estiró en otra sonrisa, no la sanguinaria o la del lobo loco de dientes brillantes, si no algo más lento, más calculado y si fuese posible aún más preocupante.

"Eso es una imagen encantadora, Stark".

Internamente, Tony se estremeció, en la superficie, se mantuvo tan quieto y blanco como pudo a pesar de que Loki puso sus pies en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó pero cuando esas largas piernas estuvieron justo frente a él, Tony aún podía sentirse a sí mismo encogerse de miedo, sólo un poco y se odiaba por ello.

"Pero tengo otros planes para ti".

Una mano descendió, agarrando el hombro mordido, duro y tiró de él poniéndolo en sus pies por lo que el dolor fue suficiente para hacer gritar a Tony, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vista se oscureció, hizo que sus piernas e doblaran tan pronto como él estuvo de pie, él cayó hacia adelante, con las manos por instinto buscando apoyo y cuando pudo ver claramente, estaba apoyado en el pecho de Loki, las palmas contra los músculos y los huesos.

"¿Así que, ansioso por descubrir?"

Tony empujó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de nuevo, ahora que tenía el control sobre sus piernas y de hecho consiguió ayuda cuando el otro brazo de Loki se acercó a inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

"Te voy a dar una pista, entonces". La voz de Loki era un ronroneo de nuevo, "Están las rodillas involucrados pero no la mías...".


	13. De Rodillas

Loki le hizo arrodillarse.

Obviamente, no era como si Tony no lo hubiese visto venir desde kilómetros de distancia pero como todo parecía estar con Loki, no era tan simple como él hubiera pensado, ni lo que habría esperado.

Era mucho peor.

Loki primero puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello para alejarlo de la pared de nuevo y lo llevó al centro de la celda; Tony intentó arrastrar sus pies, resistiéndose pero no tenía nada a que aferrarse y pronto estuvo de pie en el centro de la pista, allí, Loki lo soltó y retrocedió de pie frente a él sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ahora, arrodíllate, Stark".

Y Tony sabía por qué lo había soltado, Loki podría sólo haberlo obligado a bajar, patearle las piernas para doblarlas pero eso no era lo que quería, quería que Tony lo hiciera por sí mismo.

Desde el principio, Tony había pensado que todo esto de “arrodíllate” de Loki iba a  ser un montón de mierda, sólo otra idea loca de un tipo que pensaba que algún día podría poner su culo en algún trono y ser el rey del mundo, literalmente, realmente se trataba de alguna vieja y tardía noción de lo que falló, el tipo de tonterías de Shakespeare en el parque, la diva haciendo lo suyo.

No había llegado realmente el punto, no hasta este momento, realmente no había visto el significado de la misma, y ahora, le hizo sentir estúpido porque no había un sentido, por supuesto, más profundo que hubiese considerado alguna vez, cuando había estado pensando que la idea fuera tan simple como actuar.

Sus rodillas estaban sometidas, haciéndose más pequeño y más débil, admitiendo que alguien tenía poder sobre él, aceptándolo y honrándolo.

Era la derrota y la devoción.

Al menos, si lo hacía voluntariamente, si su cabeza y preferiblemente su corazón, estaba en ello, si no, no tenía sentido, sólo otra posición para forzar un cuerpo, lo importante no era tener a Tony de rodillas, después de todo; le estaban haciendo _arrodillarse_ , tenía la elección de hacerlo.

La intimidación de las personas a la obediencia ciega estaba bien en la multitud sin rostro; aquí y ahora, sólo ellos dos, cara a cara, Tony estaba seguro de nada menos que pensarlo bien y hacer conscientemente la decisión de hacerlo sería suficiente.

¿Pero cómo Loki lograría eso realmente?

Esa pregunta asustó a Tony más que nada, sabía que Loki no era el hombre de tipo físico, no creía en golpear y luchar para salirse con la suya, en realidad no, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de elegir sus propios métodos, él era todo acerca de hablar, meterse en su cabeza, debajo de la piel y esos eran los últimos lugares en los que Tony quería a Loki.

"No".

"Oh, sí, lo harás". El rostro de Loki era tranquilo, casi sereno, viendo a Tony con los ojos extrañamente suaves, como si fuera un niño que no conocía su propio bien, pero estaba a punto de aprender, llegar a sus sentidos.

Tony habló entre dientes.

"De ninguna jodida manera voy a hacer eso, nunca. Vas a tener que venir aquí y obligarme, porque me voy a quedar en pie".

No hubo respuesta, Loki sólo juntó las manos en la espalda y lo observó y entonces, se movió lentamente caminando alrededor de Tony en un círculo, tener Loki detrás de la espalda desprotegida le dio escalofríos a Tony pero sabía que no iba a girarse, había sido puesto en este lugar para permanecer en él y no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra todas las reglas enfermas y órdenes, una era suficiente, por ahora.

"Yo puedo esperar, Stark, no tengo ninguna prisa".

La voz estaba cerca de su oreja izquierda e hizo a Tony sobresaltarse, no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se acercó a él.

Tony apretó los dientes. "Olvídalo, no eres rey, nunca lo fuiste y yo…"

"Lo fui, una vez" Loki le cortó, mientras se acercaba hacia él de nuevo. "El trono de Asgard me fue dado legítimamente, arrebatado también, sí, pero yo fui un rey".

Tony lo miró profundamente impresionado.

"Para nosotros, no hace ninguna diferencia, sin embargo". Loki, obviamente, no estaba molesto por su falta de interés, él continuó sus lentos círculos mientras hablaba, su tono de voz suave y reflexivo, extrañamente… ¿calmante?

¿Qué demonios?

"Títulos reales, tronos y coronas, eso no es lo que te inspira a ponerte de rodillas, te conozco muy bien, no reconoces ninguna autoridad, sino la tuya propia, tu propio jefe, incluso tus compañeros y sus corazones sentimentales no significan nada para ti, sólo tienes que elegir tu camino y lo sigues, no importa lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar".

La voz detrás de él le hizo levantar los hombros, Tony los obligó a bajar, deseó poder obligar a sus oídos cerrarse también.

"En la batalla, eres tú mismo, no eres un seguidor, ni un soldado, no caes en un rango o fila, luchas solo, enfrentando cualquier enemigo, sin miedo".

"No confías completamente en nada ni nadie, además de tu propio jefe y en las cosas que usas y que tu mente brillante crea, tus herramientas y armas pero ¿aquellos? Sí, aquellos en quienes confías completamente con tu vida constantemente, debo suponer". Loki se detuvo brevemente para poner un dedo ligero bajo la camiseta de Tony pero luego siguió su camino.

"Te armas, luchas solo en la guerra y en la vida y eres implacable pero no frío, creo, no, nunca frío, al igual que el hierro como te nombras a ti mismo, te forjaron con calor y elegiste el rojo como tu color, como el fuego que quema y arderá en ti y en los más cercanos a ti, peor de lo que haces a tus enemigos".

Sentía como si su alma se estuviese derrumbando, recogido en pedazos bajo los dedos de Loki.

"Detente".

"Puedes hacer que me detenga, Stark, en cualquier momento, ya sabes cómo".

El silencio siguió a la espera, Tony sintió que sus piernas temblaban pero se mantuvo recto, obligándose a permanecer de pie.

"Lo que tu deseas y quieres es lo que tienes después y lo que haces". Loki continuó cuando sabía que Tony no estaba renunciando, todavía. "Pero en secreto, te avergüenzas de ese hecho, tienes miedo de nada más que tú falta de control y convicción, de propósito".

Llegó una suave risa por el hombro derecho de Tony.

"Incluso estando conmigo aquí, no hablas de venganza, a pesar de que los dos sabíamos que ardía en tu corazón; no, tu reclamas honrar las promesas, un bien mayor queriendo hacer uso de mí pero aun así, no tomó mucho tiempo abandonar todas esas cosas y en lugar de trabajar para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, tu deseo de romperme por el bien de tu propia venganza".

Loki se acercó lentamente a su izquierda, su voz aún más suave.

"Tus reglas tu corazón las sigue y vives para servirte sólo a ti mismo".

Tony parpadeó con una sensación de entumecimiento.

"¿Qué diablos  _eres_?" Era apenas un susurro.

Loki se detuvo frente a él de nuevo, una vez más con la mirada suave en sus ojos.

"¿Todavía no lo entiendes?" Se acercó y Tony se encontró inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás muy ligeramente para sostener su mirada. "Soy casi todas las cosas de la misma clase de criatura que eres, Stark. Dónde tú eres calor, yo soy frío pero somos tan iguales en tantas cosas, te conozco a través de mí y estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de lo mismo ¿No es así?"

Y Tony recordó entonces, la profundidad del conocimiento de sus similitudes, el pensamiento que le hizo castigar a Loki con el silencio y el aislamiento más que otra cosa porque él sabía que iba a funcionar, porque habría funcionado sobre Tony.

La forma en que ambos se negaban completa, total y ferozmente a rendirse; el uno al otro o a nada.

No dijo nada, pero sabía que no tenía que.

"Tu cabeza te gobierna y conozco tu cabeza, incluso desde detrás de estas paredes, la he tocado, guiado a ella, tú lo sabes". Loki sonrió, hacía tanto frío que cubría sus labios. "Tu cabeza te gobierna, pero yo mando en ella".

Tony quería protestar, levantarse con ello en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero no pudo.

Bajo su piel, en su cabeza, los últimos lugares en los que habían querido a Loki y ahora tenía que comprender el hecho de que Loki había estado allí todo el tiempo. Tony sintió derrumbarse bajo el peso de esa visión, sintió que sus piernas cedían casi por su propia voluntad a pesar de que sabía que había tomado una decisión, había admitido la derrota.

Nunca había pensado que iba a suceder, pero al final, Tony se arrodilló.

 

* * *

 

 

Si hubiera habido algún tipo de justicia en el mundo y más concretamente en su aislamiento, encerrado apartado del mundo, habría sido el final de la misma pero no había ninguna.

De rodillas, los hombros caídos hacia delante, perdido en pensamientos oscuros, un momento antes de que Tony se diera cuenta de que Loki estaba tranquilo también. Parpadeó, sentía como si estuviera despertando de un sueño intranquilo, y miró hacia arriba.

Loki no estaba delante de él más, se había movido a un lado, con los ojos en el suelo.

Tony sacó una respiración profunda, comenzó a cambiar su peso hacia atrás en sus rodillas, preparándose para ponerse de pie de nuevo, apenas tuvo tiempo de empezar a hacer un movimiento antes de que Loki volviera, sólo un paso rápido, girando sobre los dedos de los pies como un bailarín y de repente Loki estaba parado cerca del hombro izquierdo, una mano dura en él manteniéndolo en su lugar.

"No, no hasta que yo te diga".

"Oh, ¿qué diablos?" La voz Tony estaba cansada incluso a sus propios oídos. "¿No es esto suficiente?"

"Nunca nada lo es". Loki apretó su hombro, una vez más en la mordida, Tony hizo una mueca de dolor. "Ahora, permanecerás hasta que te diga lo contrario".

El dolor llegó mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, en primer lugar, su cuerpo siendo presionado contra el suelo, apoyado en las rodillas, espinillas y el frente de los dedos de sus pies, luego los músculos tensándose, los calambres permanecieron demasiado y haciendo frente al creciente dolor del que quería alejarse.

Un dolor alimentando otro.

La mente de Tony vagó, inquieta, sin rumbo, sólo tratando de escapar, de estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí, donde él estaba obedeciendo órdenes dolorosas y no tenía  _ninguna manera de salir,_ cuando eso no funcionó, el dolor tiró de él, comenzó a tener momentos que estaba simplemente en blanco, donde no tenía ni idea de dónde había estado.

Uno de esos momentos en blanco terminó con él en el suelo, se desplomó sobre su costado, no recordaba haberse movido o haber caído o la manera en que había llegado hasta allí, apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos y entender lo que había pasado antes de que las manos tomaran sus hombros y espalda y lo levantaran sobre sus rodillas.

Tony gimió, su cuerpo protestando por retornar a una posición de rodillas salvajemente.

"Esto podría ser una sorpresa para ti, supongo, pero no estoy  _realmente_  hecho de hierro". Habló con los ojos cerrados. "Es una gran decepción, pero ahí está".

"Lo sé, es por eso que esto no va a tomar mucho más tiempo".

_¿Qué_  no va a tomar mucho más tiempo?

Aparte de romperlo, ¿Qué lo sacó de su mente, dejándolo totalmente loco y listo para rendirse?

Sí, pregunta estúpida, de verdad, ¿no?

Cayó otra vez con bastante rapidez, esta vez estaba consciente cuando sucedió, pero no podía dejarlo de todos modos.

La tercera vez que cayó, gritó cuando Loki lo levantó y no se detuvo, las lágrimas corrían en silencio por su rostro.

Cuando sintió las manos sobre sus hombros la próxima vez, pensó que había sido derribado otra vez sin darse cuenta, pero luego comprendió que las manos no le estaban levantando hasta este momento, le estaban tirando hacia abajo, colocándolo en el suelo, Tony aún no abrió los ojos, sólo apoyó su frente contra la fría superficie que vino a su encuentro y todo se volvió oscuro, por mucho tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

Se despertó todavía en el suelo, pero ahora acurrucado junto a la pared de vidrio de nuevo, lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la mitad de una botella de agua y alimentos a medio comer, las sobras, colocados directamente frente a su cara, dónde podía verlos, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba, Tony se apoyó en un codo, tiró de las cosas más cerca.

Entonces se apoyó en el suelo otra vez, los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la queja del estómago y un monólogo serio sobre si aceptar esto como una ofrenda o tomarlo como un insulto y tirar todo, al final, decidió mantenerlo.

Tony abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos entonces, sólo lo suficiente para ver algo de la celda a través de sus pestañas, aún podía distinguir a Loki sentado en su antiguo lugar en la esquina de la cama de vuelta en el ángulo donde las paredes se unían, las piernas cruzadas, las palmas descansando sobre sus muslos, la pose y el ambiente en la sala eran lo suficientemente tranquilos para Tony que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se incorpora de verdad.

Moverse hizo que los ojos de Loki se encendieran pero había esperado eso.

Sin embargo, no esperó a que Loki se estirara en ese punto, se levantara y viniera a sentarse al lado de Tony en el suelo, no lo suficientemente cerca para que sus brazos se tocaran pero no muy lejos de serlo, Tony miró el rostro pálido, pero lo único que consiguió ver fue un perfil agudo.

¿Qué clase de infierno era esto, entonces? ¿Qué podría haber hecho para que Loki se acercara a él de nuevo?

El hecho de que él era el más débil ya se había demostrado más allá de toda duda a pesar de que en realidad no había habido ninguna, para empezar, él era obviamente, físicamente dependiente de la misericordia de Loki.

Loki había demostrado su poder irresistible para manipular la mente de Tony en lo que él muy bien estaba satisfecho, impulsado a clavarlo dolorosamente, con suficiente fuerza para casi romperle las rodillas a Tony.

¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?

Bien podría preguntar, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué quieres?"

Loki volvió la cara hacia él, entonces, mirando decididamente... ¿Inocente? Difícilmente podría ser una buena señal. "¿Debo querer algo?"

"La mayoría de ustedes quieren algo y el resto es necesidad, tiene que ser uno u otro".

"Deberías saberlo, estás formado por las mismas partes".

"¿Hay alguna forma de poder minimizar esta cosa de “los guisantes en una vaina"? Hace que el pelo me duela".

"Tú fuiste a buscar mi compañía para empezar, Stark".

"¿ _Compañía_?"

"Con bastante fuerza, también".

Tony miró la cara viéndose todavía inofensivo, sí, había algo que hacer allí y le molestaba no poder entender qué.

"Así que, estás aquí por... ¿'Compañía'?" Lo hizo sonar tan sugerente como posiblemente podría manejar.

"Realmente no estoy tan inclinado, me temo".

"Ah, ¿sí? Y yo que tenía esas grandes esperanzas de que le ofrecieras a ti mismo de buena gana, tal como prometiste".

Loki levantó una ceja negro nítida y parecía muy divertido. "¿En serio?"

Tony dio un resoplido de risa, a pesar suyo, a pesar de todo. "No".

Con la misma expresión divertida en su rostro, Loki se volvió lentamente hacia él, se acercó y Tony sintió presionar su espalda contra el cristal, resbalando un poco a un lado para escapar.

"Pero me deseas, ¿no es cierto?" La inocencia se desvanece rápido. "¿Dispuesto o no?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Tony sintió la caída de su mandíbula antes de que pudiera reunir lo suficiente para formar palabras de nuevo. "¡ _Demonios,_  no!"

"He sentido algo que sugiere lo contrario".

"¡¿Crees que  _eso es_  lo que estaba a punto de hacer?! ¡Te follé porque sabía que me odiarías por ello! ¿Qué demonios te parece?"

"Lo hiciste pero esa no es la única razón, lo querías por ti mismo". Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado estando cada vez más cerca. "La sola idea de que el soldado te viera conmigo hizo que te encendieras como el papel ¿Y afirmas que no porque tienes razones personales más profundas?"

¿Las tenía? Sí, bueno, tal vez las tenía, seguro que recordó la conmoción del pensamiento cuando Loki se lo había plantado en la cabeza y ahora él entendía la razón de ello, Loki, a juzgar por su reacción, había descubierto a su compañero pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Era Steve! ¡Eso no significaba una mierda!

"Estás loco, lo sabes, ¿no? De ninguna jodida manera  _te deseo_ , ¡loco hijo de puta!"

"Si no, no hubieses caído tan fácilmente en mi truco de ofrecerme a mí mismo".

"No, yo sabía que era un truco, lo que dije antes era una  _broma_ ". Tony dio un resoplido. "No soy estúpido, ¿sabes?"

"Eso no es así, no he dicho que no supieras que era un truco, Stark. Dije que caíste en él". Los ojos verdes estaban tan cerca que llenaban el mundo ahora, Loki a cuatro patas sobre las piernas estiradas en el suelo de Tony.

Algo sobre eso hizo que Tony perdiera sus palabras, todas ellas.

"Tus ojos delatan más de lo que piensas, oscuridad, tus raíces son profundas, te puedo decir". La voz de terciopelo y esos ojos brillantes eran hipnóticos. "Lo que muestran, proviene de tu núcleo y lo vi todo”.

Una mano se deslizó hasta la parte interior del muslo de Tony, cada vez más arriba, estaba tan paralizado por los ojos de Loki como Loki lo había estado por la droga, e incapaz de hacer o decir algo para detenerlo y luego la palma se apoderó de su ingle, presionando contra él y...

_(¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no! ¡Demonios! ¡Dime que esto no está sucediendo! ¡Dime que no es real!)_

Pero lo era.

Otra de esas erecciones, incluso demasiado duras para ser erecciones humanas, estaba llenando la mano de Loki, el esfuerzo de la tela de sus pantalones y él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tocado, de pronto estaba consciente, podía sentir el calor de la mano de Loki a través de los pantalones pero todavía no podía apartar los ojos de Loki, atrapado como un ciervo en los faros.

"Aleja tu mano... de mí... ahora mismo". Sentía la lengua gruesa y apenas reconoció su propia voz bajo la respiración.

"No es el momento" Dedos hábiles fueron desabrochando los botones rápidamente. "Tengo algo que demostrar, Stark".

_(¡Alto! ¡Es en serio esta vez! ¡Despiértame! ¡Justo ahora!)_

_(¿Por Favor?)_

Otra mano se unió a la primera, Loki debía estar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas ahora pero Tony no podía sentir su cuerpo o cualquier cosa, además de esos dedos largos y delgados encontrando su camino a través de la ropa, tirando de ella y en  _él_ , todavía se sentía irreal, como que no podría estar pasando.

Entonces Loki liberó su pene de la tela y el elástico y cerró su mano entera alrededor, los dedos se reunieron con su palma y, de repente, la realidad se vino sobre Tony violentamente.

Su cabeza se había movido hacia Loki, completamente sin el consentimiento de Tony, la retiró, duro, golpeándose la espalda contra el cristal y sin ni siquiera sentirlo, sus manos subieron para empujar a Loki y obligarlo a alejarse, la parte de su mente que sabía que era inútil, disponible temporalmente, trató de usar sus piernas para moverse pero en realidad estaban atrapadas entre Loki, todo lo que sucedió fue que sus esfuerzos lo empujaron más de lado a lo largo del vidrio, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su costado, lo cual, por supuesto, de ninguna manera detuvo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Por qué estás cayendo incluso antes que yo, Stark?". Loki de nuevo con el ronroneo, se movió para mantenerse por encima de él, su amplio hombro presionado contra la pared clara, su mano todavía agarrando firmemente el miembro de Tony antes de comenzar a acariciarlo, firme, con un propósito claro. "Tendrás que admitirlo".

Las manos de Tony todavía golpeándolo, empujando el pecho, en vano. Loki ni siquiera reaccionó, hasta que Tony comenzó a apuntar a su cara, entonces Loki hizo un poco de ruido de molestia impaciente y sin esfuerzo atrapó las dos manos de Tony con la mano libre, empujándolas hacia abajo en el piso y por encima de la cabeza de Tony, su otra mano ni siquiera se detuvo cuando lo hizo, y lo peor era que el agarre en sus manos no era incluso doloroso, sólo las sostenía en su lugar.

Era difícil pensar en una manera en que podría haber tratado de conseguir el uno al otro en más formas diferentes.

Mientras que Tony había usado su poder artificial sobre Loki para humillarlo con dolor impotente y violencia física, obligando a su cuerpo, Loki había encontrado la grieta en la armadura de Tony que le permitiera forzar y joder con su mente, sin molestarse con incumplimiento de su cuerpo para hacerlo, ¿Por qué debería, cuando simplemente podría convertir ese cuerpo en sí mismo, haciendo cualquier cosa incluso peor por tener que traicionar todos los secretos de Tony?

Loki había sido atacado desde el exterior, Tony tenía que defenderse contra una mano invasora y un cuerpo traidor.

Estaba perdido, cerró los ojos, apretado, no ver a Loki era la única manera que tenía pero aún escuchó la risa de la cara que sabía colgaba justo por encima de la suya y en la oscuridad dentro de Tony, eran sólo él y la mano sobre él, acariciando, girando suavemente, empujando hacia abajo alrededor de la raíz  _(de la puta manera correcta y ¿cómo diablos sabía cómo debía manejar sus testículos y volver a Tony completamente jodido?)_ , un pulgar llegó a frotar la cabeza de su pene, puliendo con el líquido preseminal, moviéndose hacia abajo para llevar la estimulación húmeda en el borde sensible de la parte inferior.

Era todo horrible, estaba sorprendente y completamente arruinado, destruido, roto y agrietado.

Cuando Tony se sintió temblar en la mano de Loki, usando el poco espacio en el que había dejado de moverse, sabía que había renunciado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a la derecha hacia el pálido y verde, brillando con diversión oscuro todavía.

"Te odio". Tony sólo logró jadear las palabras, tambaleándose en el borde.

"Y te odio". Algo en su tono hizo sonar perversamente cariñosa.

Sintió el último escalofrío por la columna vertebral torturada de Tony y se vino abajo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Llegó sobre los dedos de Loki, que todavía lo sostenían.

En el interior, una parte de él que había sido fundamental para quién era, la que soportaba el peso, cayó y todo vino abajo.

 

* * *

 

 

24 horas.

Ese era casi exactamente el tiempo que había estado en la celda, sólo antes de que las luces se apagaran justo antes de las siguientes.

Ese fue el tiempo que le había tomado recogerlo, volverlo en mil pedazos que nunca encajarían de nuevo en la misma suma de partes que una vez había sido.

En la superficie, lo que Loki había hecho con él podría ser como nada, comparado con lo que Tony le había hecho a Loki, para empezar, pero eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, había habido menos sangre y violencia, sí, pero no estaba menos roto, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que era, había dado la vuelta y había sido usado en su contra hasta que no hubo nada a que aferrarse sin que se acercara a un borde afilado que cortaba sus dedos.

Cuando se acurrucó en el suelo en la oscuridad, Tony realmente esperaba que esto fuera lo que Loki necesitaba para considerar sus deudas pagadas en su totalidad pero de alguna manera, lo dudaba.


	14. Deconstruido

Tony Stark estaba muerto.

Una vez más. ¿O la palabra que estaba buscando era "todavía"? O, posiblemente, "más que nunca" ¿Había grados en que se puede estar muerto?

Todavía había un cuerpo en el mundo, con un aliento y un corazón latiendo, que se parecía a él, vestido como él y respondía a su nombre, pero con mucho menos observaciones agiles y no había ni una gota de whisky a la vista, a pesar de que realmente, realmente deseaba tenerlo.

Tony se sentía como una caja que contenía un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas, tenía la imagen de cómo debía verse allí mismo, en la parte delantera, pero estaba sacudiéndola, sí, todo lo que podía oír era esta abrumadora cantidad de caos en traqueteo. Las formas y colores derramados que no tenían absolutamente ningún sentido y sabía las horas que le tomaría ponerlos juntos y probablemente habría al menos tres piezas faltantes al final de todos modos, lo que acabaría aburriéndolo y dejando la caja para recoger el polvo en un estante en algún lugar olvidado.

Pero también estaba empezando a entender que no iba a ser él quien uniera las piezas, Loki lo haría y acabaría  _sabiendo_ que no es el tipo que se preocupa por la parte frontal de la caja diciéndole el resultado que se debe obtener o si las piezas fueron realmente diseñadas para encajar en la forma en que deberían.

Tony finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él no era el único chapista en la habitación, ni el único mecánico, no era el único que recogía las cosas y sabía lo que las arreglaba, lo que las hacía funcionar a pesar de que el tipo de dispositivos con los que prefería trabajar eran muy diferentes.

Durante su segundo día en la celda, Loki dejó a Tony solo.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, sintiendo su mente vagar por largos pensamientos sinuosos y esperaba todavía ser capaz de seguir teniéndolos al final. Una gran parte del tiempo, vio a Loki, quién estaba en su esquina, rara vez se encontraba con la mirada de Tony y parecía pasar el tiempo vagando por el paisaje de su propia mente.

Por primera vez, Tony se encontró preguntándose que era la mente realmente. Había descubierto que era engranajes de metal, porque eso es lo que componía su propia mente pero había empezado a pensar que hubiese estado mal, por lo que esa suposición en Loki no funcionaba así.

Ahora, Tony estaba empezando a pensar que tenía que ser algo más suave y más flexible, intangible. ¿Tal vez algo más como el agua? Algo que realmente no se puede  tener en las manos, algo que se mueve y se adapta, algo que puede llenar cualquier forma o espacio, entrar en cada grieta, desgastar cualquier superficie dándole el tiempo suficiente.

La mente de Tony eran construcciones de hierro pero Loki había llegado a ella y todos sabemos lo que le hace el agua al hierro, ¿no? Podía sentir la formación de las grietas y óxido, sabía que ya se estaban extendiendo, por lo que cada parte de él era más delgado y más frágil, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que cubriera todo y paralizar la maquinaria.

El hecho de que estaba aún tratando de pensar en el interior de la cabeza de Loki tenía muchos sentidos nuevos.

Antes, la única razón para considerar en que pensar era en cómo podía lastimar la mente alienígena y romperla, no lo había sentido real, Loki no lo había sentido real, había sido algo abstracto y extraño, una fuerza invasora en el mundo y la vida de Tony que habían destrozado gran parte en lo que había creído.

Todas esas cosas eran de las que Tony no perdonaba ni olvidaba, no podía, y una parte de él estaba empezando a sentir que Loki nunca hacía nada sin alguna razón, había algo de él que simplemente no era un poco de descuido, era una fuerza destructiva y no coincidía con la imagen que Tony se había pintado de Loki en su cabeza.

Cuando Loki lo tenía de rodillas, Tony había pensado en sí mismo dándole la oportunidad de elegir sus propios métodos, Loki optó por la violencia o peleas.

Y, sin embargo, había venido a la Tierra  pateando y asesinando, con un ejército de su lado.

Estaba... ¿terminado? ¿No lo estaba?

¿Tal vez él no había tenido la oportunidad de elegir sus propios métodos?

En algún lugar por ahí, Tony levantó la vista de la trayectoria de los pensamientos que la habían llevado hacia abajo y se encontró en un extraño paisaje donde todo parecía estar patas arriba, decidió no continuar siguiendo ese camino.

Loki sólo salió de su esquina para alimentar a Tony con la comida y agua que quedaba, Tony no se negó aunque lo que obtuvo era lo suficientemente pequeño, se tenía que tragar su orgullo o lo que aún quedaba de él.

Tony entraba y salía del sueño, dentro y fuera del pensamiento consciente, ya que el día transcurrió en silencio. Con todo el daño, apenas tenía la energía para seguir respirando en algunos puntos en que la terquedad pasaba por encima de la locura.

Cuando el tiempo de apagar las luces llegó, Loki se movió otra vez, se acercó a Tony, se puso en cuclillas junto a él y luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran bajo sus piernas y hombros, levantándolo y llevándolo a la cama y lo colocó sobre el colchón, antes de estirarse detrás de él.

Había apenas espacio suficiente para los dos, la frente de Tony estaba contra la pared igual que las rodillas, la superficie dura le recordaba el momento en el que estuvo arrodillado, estaba muy, muy seguro de que no era una coincidencia. Cerca, detrás de él, el pecho contra su espalda, las piernas dobladas con las suyas, estaba Loki, cálido, firme e inamovible.

No era lo que Tony llamaría cómodo pero era mejor que el suelo y en un nivel profundo físico, en realidad no le importaba quién era, su cuerpo estaba agradecido por la cercanía y el contacto.

Una parte primitiva de él, que sólo se preocupaba por la supervivencia básica, se instaló y comenzó a pensar en esto como casa. No es que fuera seguro pero de cualquier manera, muy pocas experiencias en la vida de Tony las asociaba casa con seguridad de todos modos.

La oscuridad cayó, completa, aparte del débil resplandor del pecho de Tony en la pared.

En la oscuridad, Loki le habló, su boca contra pelo de Tony, cerca de su oído, las palabras susurradas le tocaron como bocanadas cálidas de aliento, casi se filtró a través de su piel más de lo que las escuchó en realidad.

En la oscuridad, donde no había nada más, la voz de Loki se volvió rápidamente todo el mundo de Tony.

Todavía luchó para no formar parte de ese mundo, pero se estaba desmoronando rápido, las piezas de su rompecabezas empezaban a ser puestas en su lugar y él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

"Libérame". El susurro de Loki era suavemente insistente.

"No, prefiero morir". No había una verdadera convicción en su negativa, pero él aguantó, sacándolo del fuerte dolor.

"¿Valoras verdaderamente mi encarcelamiento sobre tu existencia?"

"Sí".

"Eres un mal mentiroso, la muerte es como mucho un insulto para ti como lo es para mí, los dos sabemos esto, no valoras nada sobre tu vida".

"Yo no voy a dejarte ir".

"Te costaría nada, has tenido tu oportunidad de venganza, has robado secretos, sangre y lágrimas de mí, mi contenido, te deleitaste con eso, libera lo que queda de mí".

"No puedo".

"Crees tan poco en ti mismo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, libérame, libérame y todavía puedes hacer lo que quieras".

"¿Cómo es eso? Me matarás de todos modos en cuanto abra la puerta".

"Oh, no, yo no lo haría, antes, tengo que admitir que, no importa nuestro trato, mi corazón voluble habría olvidado la promesa demasiado pronto, ¿Pero ahora? No, no ahora, tu vida es mía,  _tú_  eres mío, cada parte de ti todavía está aquí a causa de mi misericordia, cada vez que respiras, yo te lo he dado, soy dueño de tu vida".

"Detente".

"No es más que la verdad y tú lo sabes".

"Por favor, no lo hagas".

"Tu vida es mía". Los labios de Loki rozaron la concha de la oreja de Tony mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué iba yo a destruir lo que tengo? No, nunca, no hay sentido en eso, vivirás, te lo prometo, vivirás".

"¿Qué clase de vida, sin embargo?"

"Cualquier tipo que desees, como siempre. Has tenido tu venganza, puedes dejar eso atrás ahora, como no has podido antes".

Tony estaba en silencio entonces, molesto consigo mismo por ello, pero estaba empezando a hacer un intento de ver la posibilidad de la misma, de una existencia donde Loki era libre y él estaba vivo otra vez, ¿ _Era_  aún una posibilidad? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, esta cosa siempre se había sentido como el final, no importa qué tipo de final había imaginado que tomaría.

Nunca había pensado en un "después".

Loki estaba tratando de ofrecerle eso.

Tony no quería o al menos eso se dijo.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es liberarme, déjame ir, has tomado lo que querías, libérame a mí y a ti mismo, libre de esto".

Tony cerró los ojos fuerte, a pesar de que no vio nada de todos modos. "Recuerdo que dijiste que la libertad es una mentira".

“Tan inteligente". Loki rió contra su cabello. "Tan verdadero, lo es, ninguno de nosotros volverá a ser libre de nuevo, no realmente".

"¿Por qué, entonces?"

"¿No prefieres la mentira? ¿O al menos la oportunidad de decirlo? Puedes tratar de olvidar esto, para usar tu tiempo en otra cosa, con el poco tiempo que tienes, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en esto, cuando se puede gastar en una dulce mentira?"

Tony negó con la cabeza contra la pared, sin decir nada.

"Se puede seguir con vida, se puede vivir, no se puede ser verdaderamente libre, pero puedes ser  _real_  de nuevo".

Eso hizo que los ojos de Tony volvieran a abrirse, golpeó algún lugar, alguna llaga profunda e inflamada, un lugar que dolía como el infierno.

Y, por supuesto, Loki sabía que lo había golpeado.

"No tienes que aferrarte a lo viejo, o mí, ni a nada, puedes ser  _tu_  otra vez". Un calor se filtraba en la voz de Loki, que le dio escalofríos Tony. "Real, aquí, todo aquí, ya no dividido".

"Pero a pesar de ello me poseerás".

"Sí, lo haría pero prefiero ser dueño de algo real, algo sólido, estás roto ahora, lo sé, pero podrías estar completo, ser real, estar vivo". Suspiró. "Oh, Tony, ¿No es todo lo que deseas?"

Era la primera vez que Loki le había llamado algo distinto de "Stark", y por mucho que él quería resistir, llegó a él. Hay magia en un nombre.

"Déjame dártelo, todo eso".

Tony sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, pero más lento, sintiendo lágrimas mojando el colchón bajo su mejilla.

"Permíteme hacerlo, libérame y déjame hacerlo".

"Te odio". Las palabras estaban atrapadas en la garganta apretada de Tony pero las sacó.

"Yo sé que si, y yo no estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacerlo, deja que el odio permanezca, si eso ayuda, no tengo ningún deseo de cambiar lo que está en tu corazón". La mano de Loki se trasladó a descansar sobre su pecho. "Tu corazón no es lo que necesito, sólo tu cabeza, lo que tu gobiernas, me odias, como yo te odio, pero déjame ir".

"Aún estarás limitado, sin embargo, sin magia".

Por primera vez, Loki vaciló, sólo un poco, apenas perceptible, pero Tony lo notó.

"Hay maneras de evitar cualquier cosa, al final. Voy a encontrar la forma de evitar eso también, no tienes que preocuparte, no si me dejas ir".

"¡No puedo!" Fue un sollozo ahora.

Loki lo hizo callar, aliento abanicando sobre su cuello y los dedos largos subiendo de su pecho a su cara, Tony se estremeció cuando barrieron sus lágrimas.

"Piense en ello, duerme con ello". Loki levantó la cabeza de Tony, deslizando un brazo debajo y luego lo sostuvo del pecho de nuevo, manteniéndolo cerca, posesivamente. "Voy a seguir aquí, mañana".

¿Eso era una amenaza? ¿O un intento de algún tipo jodido de comodidad?

Tal vez era las dos cosas.

Tony todavía estaba tratando de averiguarlo, y lo que realmente le hizo sentir, cuando se quedó dormido.


	15. (No) Resucitarás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que todavía les debo uno.

Las luces vinieron de nuevo pero no despertaron a Tony hasta el día siguiente.

Una mano había encontrado su camino de regreso a su pantalón acariciando la naturaleza de la mañana, sin embargo, con bastante rapidez, también, dio un grito de sorpresa cuando entendió que no era un sueño persistente que había seguido de su sueño intranquilo.

Trató de retorcerse, girar, alejarse pero el brazo en el que la cabeza de Tony había estado descansando se deslizó hacia abajo para tomar sus brazos presionándolos a su pecho, una larga pierna descansando casi perezosamente sobre las suyas era suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar. Apretando los dientes, tratando de contener, presionó la parte posterior de la cabeza dolorosamente duro en el hombro de Loki.

"¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?" Él trató de decirse a sí mismo que era un sueño. "No quieres hacer esto, ya has demostrado tu maldito  _punto_ , ¿no es así?"

"Demostré  _un_  punto el otro día, sí". El tono de la voz individual de Loki le enfrentó tan horriblemente con sus acciones que Tony trató de encogerse a pesar de que ya estaba atascado. "Esto es para probar otro".

"¿Y cuál es ese?" Tony sabía que no debía preguntar, no debía seguir con este juego enfermo, pero estaba enojado y asustado y, bueno, perdiendo su enfoque, rápido.

"Te lo dije". La boca de Loki estaba cerca de su oído otra vez, como lo había estado durante las oscuras horas susurrantes. "Tu vida es mía, eres mío, fuera de esta jaula, me gustaría dejar que hagas con ella lo que quieras, pero mientras nos mantengas a ambos aquí, no, por ahora,  _soy dueño de ti._  Todo tu".

La mano sobre su pene dio énfasis presionando más duro, aparentemente tocando todos y cada uno de los puntos más sensibles en él a la vez a pesar de que ni siquiera era físicamente posible con el uso de una sola mano. No importaba, todavía le hizo gritar de nuevo y no de miedo esta vez, al menos, no todo era miedo.

"Gritar, llorar, pelear conmigo cada momento, no hace ninguna diferencia". Loki sonaba bastante aburrido. "Yo tomo lo que quiero, me darás lo que quiero, te lo quitaré cuando quiera".

Una vez terminado, soltó a Tony por completo, rodando fuera de la estrecha cama para caminar hacia la bandeja donde la primera comida del día estaba esperando.

Casi tan conmocionado por este cambio como por el brusco despertar, Tony sólo se quedó en el arrugado montón donde Loki le había dejado, jadeando un poco, temblando mucho.

En el momento en que él se había calmado, volvió a la realidad, vio que Loki no le había dejado ningún tipo de alimento esta mañana y sólo alrededor de una cuarta parte del agua, lo suficiente como para tragarse algo del sabor amargo de los susurros nocturnos habían dejado en su boca, y nada más, todavía tenía sed y por ahora, mucha hambre.

Eso le molestó.

¡Maldito pendejo y sus puntos! ¡Cabrón!

Tony pasó algún tiempo atrapado en un ataque de impotencia, frustrado y furico pero se consumió más rápido de lo que quería, simplemente no tenía la energía necesaria para mantenerlo en marcha.

El resto del día fue lo mismo que el anterior, silencio, espera, pensamientos demasiado sinuosos, demasiado largos.

Cuando la próxima comida llegó, Loki le dio todo, probablemente sólo para meterse con él, para mantener la larga cadena, Tony se obligó a comer de todos modos, poco a poco, por lo que su cuerpo se mantuvo bajo, su estómago todavía estrecho como el infierno cuando terminó, pero quedó lleno, por lo menos.

Cuando llegó la oscuridad, Loki una vez más susurró sus dulces, jodidas naderías en el oído de Tony.

_(Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame...)_

 

* * *

 

 

Tony no estaba seguro de exactamente cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero en algún lugar comenzó a desear poder creer en Loki, confiar en las promesas sin fin de que se le permitiría vivir,  _vivir_  de nuevo, real.

No tenía ni puta idea de cómo Loki lograría eso, pero iba a tener la confianza e iba a creer también, pero no sabía si la confianza y la fe vendrían de él pero el desear que llegaran probablemente era un comienzo, ¿No?

Los siguiente minutos, se volvió contra sí mismo, patadas e insultos, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pensando.

_(¡¿Creer en Loki?! ¡Estas aún más fuera de tu mente de lo que pensaba!)_

Para ser real de nuevo, ¿sin embargo? ¿No valdría la pena el riesgo?

_(¡No! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Nada vale la pena el riesgo! ¡Toma lo tuyo, para siempre, sólo muere! ¡Ahora! ¡Acuéstese y muere! ¡Frustra a ese hijo de puta! ¡Muere!)_

Porque él realmente quería morir, lo estaba.

¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No, él no lo hizo!

Estar muerto, ser un fantasma y siéndolo la mayor parte de esto. Acabar su negocio sucio, eso era una cosa.

¿Querer estar muerto, sin embargo? Esa era otra, una que le hacía al fantasma encogerse y moverse incómodamente, no se sentía bien.

En algún lugar, a lo lejos, a una distancia horripilante, un hombre que una vez se había perdido en las profundidades del espacio inexplorado, le gritaba.

_(No vayas voluntariamente a esa maldita noche oscura, ¡maldita sea!)_

Y realmente no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Tony quería vivir, quería ser real, estar vivo y volver a respirar.

Sabía, por supuesto, sin duda, que nunca podría ser lo que había sido, que Tony Stark  _estaba_  muerto y nunca podría regresar pero ese tipo de cosas le suceden a todo el mundo de una manera u otra, ¿no? Las cosas cambiaron, él cambió, las células murieron y fueron sustituidos por otras nuevas y se convirtió en otra persona y se dio cuenta de que podía vivir con eso.

Tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que era capaz de hacer cosas que nunca había pensado que haría, no era bonito o algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse pero honestamente pensó que podría vivir con eso también.

Tony había tomado venganza, no había sido lo que había esperado o pensado que hubiese querido pero las cosas de manera muy rara vez lo eran, pero había cosas que había hecho que sabía que habían dado en el blanco, cosas que sabía que habían herido y hecho el trabajo y debido a eso, podría vivir con esto también.

Podía considerarse vengado.

Una especie de paz se apoderó de él con ese pensamiento, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Y sabía, que de algún modo oscuro, extraño, jodido y perverso, Loki le había susurrado a la vida, le había vuelto real.

Y en algún lugar sabía que ya creía.


	16. Ofrenda de paz

Tony había llegado a conocerlo muy bien y nada en Loki era siempre simple o fácil, ni siquiera renunciar y darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía otra opción para recurrir a terminar con toda su puta vida, lo colocó como un don frágil en sus manos, junto con su creencia y confianza y espero que no se rompiera todo en pequeñas piezas o, bueno, no especialmente en eso, en realidad.

Creer en Loki era una cosa, había mostrado a Tony por ahora que él era capaz de cosas, bueno, más o menos milagrosas y ni siquiera incluían la magia o la capacidad de curar casi cualquier herida sino milagros oscuros, sí, pero milagros al fin.

Había hecho algo que Tony nunca hubiese creído posible; había ganado una victoria completa sobre la cabeza de Tony.

Loki no era un dios, Tony estaba absolutamente seguro de eso y ningún rey tampoco pero él había traído a Tony de entre los muertos y ahora gobernaba la vida que le había dado.

Tony creía que él era capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

Pero ¿confiar? Esa era otra cosa, a pesar de su creencia, Tony no tenía fe ni confianza, el mismo Loki había dicho que era voluble y ser capaz de cualquier cosa también, lo que significaba que era capaz de darle la espalda a Tony en cualquier momento, rompiendo su palabra o promesa para llevarse su regalo de la vida, deshacer a Tony una vez más.

Eso no era algo que Tony estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, en absoluto. Había estado en el otro lado, y no era un lugar que quería visitar de nuevo en cualquier momento, ahora que estaba vivo otra vez, estaba seguro como el infierno planeando permanecer de esa manera.

¿Cómo iba a hacer que eso sucediera?

La confianza toma tiempo, Tony no tenía tiempo, se volvería loco en esta jaula de cristal, o de hambre, antes de que confiara e incluso si lo hizo despertar una mañana, después de una noche llena de susurros oscuros y de repente sintió que no significaba que sería correcto. Tan pronto como se abriera la puerta, Loki aún podría apuñalarlo por la espalda sin dudarlo ni un momento sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Necesitaba algo para hacerlo más... parejo.

Ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo de mierda con el mundo, ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo de mierda el uno con otro pero Loki era el único que había hecho algo que podría poner las cosas correctas de nuevo.

Tony aún le debía y mientras lo hacía, estaba completamente a merced de Loki.

Eso se volvió insoportable con bastante rapidez y Tony lo sabía, no quería pasar la vida que le habían dado mirando por encima del hombro si  llegaba a salir de esta habitación.

Necesitaba nivelar el campo de juego, necesitaba un _apalancamiento_.

Pero ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo?

Parecía imposible, pero eso significaba casi nada para Tony, a él no le importaba una mierda lo imposible. Lo imposible hacía que los hombres se preocuparan menos. Tony Stark había pedido lo imposible en sí, volando de una cueva en Afganistán y convirtiéndose en Iron Man, "Imposible" simplemente era un pensamiento un poco más difícil, eso es todo.

En este momento, Tony estaba teniendo el pensamiento más difícil que había tenido en toda su vida y eso era decir algo, Loki podría gobernar su cabeza, pero seguía siendo la cabeza de Tony; todavía era brillante, incluso con óxido.

Pero una cosa extraña parecía sucederle a su mente cuando se metió en esta nueva forma de pensar, este nuevo enfoque, Loki lo había llamado dividido y en realidad lo había estado. Ahora, su mente volvía a ser lo que había sido, aplicando toda la atención a un problema que había que resolver, los dientes y los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a trabajar, estaba frotando el óxido y comenzaron a correr mucho más suaves de lo que lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez, fue capaz de alejar algo de la influencia de Loki, no toda, no, tenía que admitir eso, no ahora y probablemente nunca pero los rumores no eran todo lo que había oído ya, que eran cada vez más ruidosos en el fondo de sus propios, privados y  _verdaderos_  pensamientos. A medida que su mente estaba trabajando, aplicándose a sí mismo, se hizo más fuerte, más suave, pasando del hierro al acero. No era inoxidable, el óxido aún llegaría a él si él lo dejaba pero esto era mejor, esto le daba esperanza.

Incluso si de alguna manera no vino con un plan al final, todavía le hacía pensar que podía tener algún tipo de vida de esta manera.

Siempre que Loki lo dejara vivir...

¡Maldita Sea!

Tenía que pensar más.

Con la cantidad de presión que aplicaba a la mente ahora, podría ser un diamante cuando terminara, si llegaba a terminar.

Tony volvió todo una y otra vez, estudiado desde diferentes ángulos hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Construyó y desechó mil posibilidades y soluciones; pensar en lo que necesitaba hacer y cuál sería la mejor manera de hacer que sucediera.

Lo que en realidad tenía que hacer no le llevó demasiado tiempo para averiguar, estaba bastante claro.

Loki lo había hecho real otra vez, Tony tenía que hacer lo mismo por él, tenía que devolverle la única cosa que había robado que realmente le faltaba a Loki: su magia. Eso haría que ellos, por fin y con suerte también se ganaría por lo menos en alguna medida, su gratitud, si tenía suerte.

La pregunta, por supuesto, la del millón de dólares era ¿ _CÓMO?_

Según la conjetura de Loki, sólo Odín podía quitarle los puños de oro blanco que Tony había puesto en sus muñecas y tobillos y Tony no tenía ganas de pedirle ayuda a Asgard en esto, de todos modos, no creía que lo escucharían o darían la solución a él, incluso si sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con ellos, así que tuvo que asumir que él tendría que encontrar una solución para esto, todo por su cuenta, como siempre.

Él lo haría, sabía que lo haría.

Sólo tenía que pensar más, un poco más duro todavía, empujar a través del dolor.

Tony estaba empezando a preocuparse en obtener un aneurisma cerebral si ponía más presión sobre su mente ¿No sería simplemente fabuloso? Como si las cicatrices que tenía de todo esto no fueran suficientes, tendría una en su cerebro.

¡Esto era genial! Había probablemente…

De repente Tony se interrumpió, sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada, pudo sentir como su mandíbula empezó a caer, pero se detuvo en ello.

_(cicatrices...)_

No había garantía de que esto iba a funcionar, pero podría. ¡Simplemente podría! ¿Y si no lo hacía? Bueno, al menos lo intentaría, una última vez.

Podría valer la pena, sólo por eso.

 

* * *

 

 

Las tres noches siguientes fueron similares a las que ya habían pasado, tiempo en el que Tony había llegado con su plan, Loki le hizo compartir su cama, esta vez, Tony estaba de espalda a la pared, con las piernas de ambos enredadas y su rostro por el pecho de Loki, un brazo y una mano estaban descansando sobre su cintura, sosteniéndolo, la cabeza reposando en el otro brazo acurrucado y se sentía tan extrañamente íntimo que hizo su pelo erizarse.

Juró que esta sería la última noche que pasaba así, sin importar lo que pasase.

"Te sientes distante". Los labios de Loki se movieron en su cabello dándole escalofríos aún más incómodos. "Tu cabeza es ingobernable, te puedo decir".

"Sí, bueno, lo sabías antes de hacer lo tuyo, viene con el paquete".

"Eso parece". Por un momento, todo era oscuridad silenciosa. "¿Qué se está moviendo en esa cabeza ahora?"

Tony hizo una última revisión de su plan, con la esperanza de que todos los archivos y notas estuviesen en orden, adivinando que Loki de alguna manera se molestaría por todo ello al final de todos modos y decidió tomar su oportunidad.

"¿Honestamente? He estado pensando en qué hacer, acerca de lo que me has estado pidiendo que haga".

"¿Liberarme?" La mano en su espalda le acercó un poco más. "¿Liberarnos?"

"Esa es la única."

"¿Hiciste que tu cabeza llegara a una decisión?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, no estás tomándome el pelo esta noche". Loki ronroneó de nuevo, pero siguió. "Dime".

"He decidido que tenías razón, eso debería hacer y eso haré".

Por un momento, breve pero perfectamente perceptible, Loki se quedó completamente rígido en su contra. Era una sorpresa sorprenderlo, entonces la mano se alejó rápidamente de su espalda y se acercó para tomar su mandíbula e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás alejándolo un poco, Tony sabía que Loki estaba tratando de mirarlo a la cara, probablemente maldiciendo la oscuridad, ya que sólo podían distinguir el más leve indicio de las características de cada uno en el resplandor frío del reactor de arco.

"Dime otra vez".

"Yo nos liberaré".

Todo estaba en silencio entonces, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Loki y su mano apretó lo suficiente la mandíbula de Tony como para lastimarlo pero en realidad supuso que no había sido a propósito, Loki acababa de experimentar el equivalente mental de correrse en los pantalones, realmente no podía culpar al chico.

"Oh, Tony..." Era un gemido sin aliento.

¿Tal vez él  _tenía_  semen en sus pantalones?

Tony sintió un destello de emoción en el pecho, estaba resultando incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, si Loki ya estaba satisfecho, no debería ser muy difícil conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo con la siguiente parte del plan de Tony, tal vez estaría un poco menos inclinados a tener dudas y sospechas de un juego sucio cuando él todavía estaba en lo alto.

Tal vez era genial pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

_(¿Habrá juego sucio? Eres suyo o ¿no?)_

Esa era la otra pregunta de mil millones de dólares.

Tony deseó tener una respuesta para ésta también.

"He pensado en una cosa más, también". El agarre de Loki se hizo un poco más fuerte cuando habló, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta, Loki lo soltó, lo que hizo a Tony más seguro de que no había tenido intención de hacerlo.

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Quiero que te quedes, después de que lo haga".

Por segunda vez, Loki se puso rígida por la sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"Por un tiempo".

"¿Me tomas por un tonto, Stark?" La temperatura de su voz se redujo por debajo de cero en un instante. Así que, no más "Tony", ¿entonces?  "¿Esperas que me quede aquí, vulnerable y simplemente espere a que mi  _hermano_ venga a buscarme?" La mano llegó serpenteando otra vez para cerrarse en la garganta en su lugar, sin presionar, sin embargo, pero claramente amenazante. "¿Crees que me gustaría mantener mi promesa de todos modos?"

"No, no es así. Escúchame".

"Entonces habla. ¡Ahora!".

"No me refiero sólo a que quiero liberarte de la celda, quiero liberarte de todo". Tony se movió con su propia mano del brazo de Loki mientras hablaba, sentía los músculos tensos bajo la piel y luego la cerró sobre el brazalete de metal sin intentar tirar de la mano, sólo aclarando.

"Dijiste que no podías hacerlo". Su control se volvió un poco más firme.

"Tal vez yo no puedo, sinceramente, no lo sé pero quiero probar". Tony tragó saliva, sabiendo muy bien que Loki podía sentirlo haciéndolo. "Quiero intentar, pero necesito que me dejes y para hacer eso, tienes que dejar que salga y esperar aquí".

"¡Me tomas por tonto!"

"¡No! Necesito conseguir suministros que no tengo aquí en la Torre. ¡Volveré  _solo_!"

Loki vaciló, su mano no presionó con más fuerza, pero no dio tregua tampoco.

"No". Cuando vino la palabra, fue pesada como el plomo. "No, no voy a dejarte ir".

Tony sintió que su corazón caía. "Entonces no nos liberaré". Se negó a vivir con miedo, ¡eso no era un maldito tipo de vida!

Loki gruñó, pero la mano sobre Tony permaneció estable. "¿Por qué tienes que salir para traer esos suministros? ¿No pueden ser traídos aquí?"

"La persona que los tiene no va a venir aquí y si lo hace y te ve... no quiero que haga otro maldito cráter en el piso de mi casa con tu figura".

"¿El  _monstruo_  los tiene?"

"Sí y no puedo confiar en nadie más para traer lo que necesito". Tony sintió otro movimiento bajo los dedos de acero. "Así que necesito que me des confianza para hacerlo".

"Bueno, ¡no puedo!"

Tony estaba en silencio, gimiendo internamente, pensando en renunciar a todo de nuevo.

"¡Me niego a dejarte ir y quedarme aquí a esperar! ¡Eso es impensable!" Luego vino otra vacilación. "Tendrás que llevarme contigo".

Tony estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar a esta sugerencia cuando lo golpeó la única razón por la que quería y debía haber pensado como alternativa. Por supuesto Loki nunca estaría de acuerdo en quedarse y esperar aquí, como un blanco fácil, no  _era_  ningún tonto y Tony lo sabía pero si él apareciera... Sí, eso podría funcionar.

"Podría hacerlo".

"¿Y con estos suministros tratarás de liberarme de mi cautiverio?"

"¡Sí!" La boca de Tony estaba muy seca ahora. "Puede resultar que no pueda hacerlo, pero voy a intentarlo".

Por último, el control sobre su garganta amainó y la mano se deslizó a descansar sobre su cintura y la espalda de nuevo. "Necesitaré tiempo para pensar en esto, no es... lo que yo esperaba".

Con esto, Loki se volvió silencioso en la oscuridad y Tony dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia adelante en su pecho de nuevo, relajándose. No podía hacer más que eso ahora, sólo esperar, esperar y estar increíblemente orgulloso de haber logrado sorprender realmente a Loki más de una vez y no darle muchas opciones, para empezar.

Tony se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios esa noche, esperando y todavía orgulloso.

 


	17. Monstruos y Locura

Estaban de pie en la esquina que podría abrir la celda de vidrio hacia el mundo, mirando las paredes claras.

Tony apenas adelante, Loki lo tenía justo por el hombro izquierdo, con una mano firmemente alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, se sentía como si fuera una especie de perro recién disciplinado que estaba a punto de ser llevado a un paseo desde hace mucho tiempo y se suponía que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad; una correa era realmente todo lo que le faltaba pero la sola idea, incluso como una broma interna, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Tenía que mantener intacto su enfoque, este era el momento equivocado para entusiasmarse.

Habían estado en la celda juntos durante casi seis días, se sentía como siempre hubiese sido así y en cierto modo, Tony sabía que nunca realmente saldría, al igual que en el vacío, él dejaría piezas atrás, las piezas que habían sido importantes.

Loki había tomado su decisión durante la noche y no fue una sorpresa para Tony que hubiese elegido que Tony los liberara, lo más probable era contar con ser capaz de hacer frente a lo que podría suceder después y salir de la celda era su prioridad. Ver la perspectiva desde dentro por unos días había roto a Tony, entonces pudo entenderlo, dado que Loki había estado allí durante meses.

"¿Listo?" La mano sostuvo la cabeza hacia adelante, por lo que no podía mirar por encima a Loki cuando preguntó.

"Por supuesto".

"Está bien". Tony se aclaró la garganta, sintió sus manos temblar. "¿JARVIS?"

"¿Señor?"

"Secuencia de ejecución de anulación L709O6-5K021I3, ¿verdad?"

"Inmediatamente, señor".

"¿Pusiste mi nombre en el código?" Había diversión en la voz suave en su hombro.

"Parecía apropiado".

"Anulado, señor".

Zumbando y haciendo clic, la puerta se abrió y se deslizó suavemente. Tony levantó una mano, empujó la pared a un lado por completo, sin riesgo de cerrarse de nuevo, luego tragó y esperó, era la hora de la verdad por encima de todo lo demás.

Loki era libre de irse. ¿Se quedaría con Tony o iba a dejarlo detrás en un charco de sangre?

Por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, Loki no hizo nada en absoluto, luego su agarre en el cuello de Tony se volvió más firme, lo empujó casi al otro lado de la celda, un par de pasos hacia la libertad y Loki le hizo detenerse.

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro a pesar de la empuñadura, Tony vio a su alrededor en el laboratorio, vio un rostro blanco y suave, estaba empezando a pensar que era su manera de encubrir que pensaba y sentía más que otros, las aguas profundas corrían todavía, ¿no? Entonces la cara en blanco se volvió hacia él.

"¿Hay algo que necesites de este lugar?"

Tony pensó y negó con la cabeza. "Nada".

"Entonces sácanos".

"Claro que sí".

En el ascensor, Loki aún se aferraba a él pero Tony no pensó en ello tanto como antes, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

"¿JARV? ¿Podrías cerrar el laboratorio por mí? ¿Completamente? No voy a volver. Nunca".

"Eso está hecho, señor".

"Y borra todo lo que tenga que ver con esto, los archivos de proyecto, notas, video, audio, todo eso y luego revisa de nuevo, quiero que  _se vaya_ ".

"Por supuesto, señor".

Loki escuchó este intercambio, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la suite privada de Tony y salieron del ascensor, Loki parecía ligeramente abrumado, sus ojos rozaron las habitaciones, los muebles, los colores, el juego de luz y sombra que era el sol, las diferentes texturas y formas, por fin soltó a Tony y se acercó a una de las ventanas, se quedó allí mucho tiempo mirando hacia fuera y a Tony le fue imposible dejar de ver su espalda tensa.

Loki finalmente dejó la ventana y miró de nuevo, sus ojos eran enormes y brillantes y sospechosamente acuosos pero Tony fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comentar el hecho.

"¿Y ahora?" Su voz también era sospechosamente grava.

"Ahora puedo hacer una llamada telefónica, entonces yo diría que a los dos nos vendría bien duchas adecuadas y luego, te encontramos algún tipo de disfraz, vas a estar bien con un disfraz, ¿te parece?"

"¿Cuál sería tu suposición?"

"Quieres decir ¿sin la magia y todo?"

"Por favor". Loki se burló.

"Claro, lo que sea".

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce estaba más allá del alivio al saber de él y ni siquiera dudó cuando Tony le dijo que iría a recoger sus cosas en un par de horas, a pesar de que no había mucho que quedara de ellas.

La ducha era la cosa más divina que nunca le había sucedido a Tony y la ropa limpia no se quedó atrás. Eligió una camisa que sabía que cubriría la marca de la mordedura hinchada roja en el cuello, como un adolescente cubriendo un chupetón, mirando fijamente en el espejo del armario, la idea  estalló en un ataque de risa histérica, eso se convirtió en histérico llanto con bastante rapidez.

Tony retrocedió para sentarse en la cama ocultando su rostro en sus manos, jodidamente feliz de que Loki estuviese en la ducha y no pudiese oírlo o verlo.

Alivio, miedo, ira, impotencia; esperó a que todos se mezclaran y salieran de él.

Cuando terminó se limpió la cara antes de que se abriera la puerta del baño y Loki saliera en una nube de vapor, el pesado pelo mojado sobre los hombros, había crecido un poco durante su cautiverio pero Tony no lo había notado cuando siempre estaba enredado y arrugado.

"Correcto". Tony suspiró muy cansado. "El disfraz".

Los pantalones grises de la celda funcionaban bien, Tony volvió al armario, encontró una sudadera con capucha de color rojo oscuro que era un poco grande en él pero aun así las mangas eran un poco cortas en los brazos de Loki, y una bufanda gris, no era mucho un disfraz de verdad, pero no se veía como la armadura de Loki y no era algo en lo que todas las personas lo habían visto nunca, después de todo, todo el mundo conocía lo del el cuero y los cuernos, nadie conocía su rostro, esperemos.

"Sí, el rojo no es su color".

Loki miró, envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y luego tiró del pelo mojado libre de ella. "Soy muy consciente. Ahora, ¿estamos listos?"

"Supongo que lo estamos".

No se sentía como él con el corazón latiendo casi fuera de su pecho, pero no tenía mucha elección.

Al salir de la torre, ver la ocupada ciudad caótica, casi hizo que su mente se agrietara, la cantidad de gente, corriendo hacia él a la vez, era casi imposible de manejar y si fue duro para él ¿cómo habrá sido para Loki?

Tony volvió a descubrir y casi le dio otro tipo de crisis nerviosa cuando no pudo ver a Loki en cualquier lugar, se dio la vuelta hacia otro lado y finalmente alcanzó a ver el color rojo oscuro pero ese no era Loki, ¿verdad? ¿O si? Tony estaba acostumbrado a ver los anchos hombros, la figura alta siempre con orgullo imponente y él no pudo encontrar nada de eso en la adelgazada, acurrucada y extrañamente persona más baja a su lado, incluso el rostro parecía diferente, como las sombras de la capucha parecían darle otras características.

"Sí, lo haces bien".

"Lo sé".

"Eres modesto, también".

"Muéstrame el camino, Stark".

Tony paró un taxi y se pusieron en marcha. Había decidido no llevar su propio coche, llamaría la atención y alguien podría preguntarse a dónde Tony Stark estaba conduciendo por la ciudad, odiaba no conducir el mismo, pero por suerte Banner no vivía muy lejos y él consiguió con apenas algunos latidos de corazón más amenazadoramente duros.

Cuando se acercaron, miró a Loki, que estaba obviamente mirando por la ventana de su asiento detrás del conductor.

"Tienes que esperar en el coche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí". Fue un gruñido.

"Genial".

El conductor se detuvo justo en la entrada y Tony se inclinó hacia delante para hablar. "Estaré de vuelta en un par de minutos".

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros, al hombre no le importa una mierda.

Cuando Tony llegó a la puerta, el brazo derecho de Loki, tomó su hombro derecho, Tony volvió la cabeza y vio a Loki en la cara del desconocido de nuevo, todavía medio oculta bajo la capucha.

"Traicióname y rogarás por tu caída final".

No había ningún indicio de tensión en su voz sino un susurro de terciopelo que el conductor nunca escucharía, pero había algo en los ojos de Loki, su mirada era rígida, sólo un poco demasiado amplia y Tony conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes, cuando aún estaba en algún tipo de control, cuando tenía a Loki atado e indefenso bajo su bisturí.

Loki tenía miedo y ni siquiera podía ocultarlo por completo, sabía lo que estaba en ese edificio, sabía que estaba más o menos jodido si Tony hacía un mal movimiento o decía una palabra equivocada, Loki estaba poniendo su confianza en Tony y Tony pudo ver que su confianza no era gran cosa.

Realmente no podía culparlo.

Tony lo miró, tragó y sabía que Loki era capaz de ver su propio miedo, nada de lo que estaba haciendo era seguro, después de todo.

Podría haber contestado un montón de cosas pero al final se limitó a asentir y eso fue suficiente claridad ya que Loki lo dejó ir, recostándose en el asiento, dispuesto a esperar, probablemente no por mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"¿Seguro que estás bien, Tony? Te ves bastante desgastado. ¿Estás durmiendo?"

"Está bien, pero realmente tengo que irme".

"¿No puedes quedarte sólo un minuto y decirme para que necesitas la cosa de nuevo?"

"Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo que irme, ahora mismo, te diré si encuentro algo nuevo, te lo prometo".

"No me sorprendería si no encuentras nada, la verdad, así que sí, por favor, hazlo" hubo una sonrisa pálida.

Tony logró devolverla, al menos esperaba que lo que produjo se pareciera a una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Bruce, por todo".

"No hice mucho, simplemente ¿cuidarte?"

"Voy a tratar".

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sólo tuvo tiempo de entrar en el coche, colocó el recipiente grueso blanco en el asiento junto a él antes fijar el brazo en la parte posterior del asiento.

Loki se veía más tranquilo esta vez. "Has vuelto. ¿Solo?"

"Sí, te dije que lo haría".

"¿Por qué?" Loki sonaba realmente curioso y en cierta medida incrédulo.

Tony suspiró, sacó una esquina de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa amarga. "Tuyo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí." La mano sobre el hombro de Tony apretó un poco más fuerte y luego se retiró, una sonrisa brilló en las sombras bajo la capucha de color rojo. "Mío".

Tony mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el camino de regreso.


	18. A Algunos les Gusta Rudo

Lo que finalmente hizo a Tony ver lo mal que había estado todo este asunto con Loki, no era como se había preocupado Pepper, no eran las ansiosas preguntas de Banner sobre su salud, ni siquiera era el hecho de que estaba corriendo por la ciudad haciéndole un favor a Loki.

No, nada de eso, era, en cambio, la idea de que él no había estado en el interior de su taller desde el día que Loki había sido encerrado en su laboratorio, seguido por el hecho de estar sedado.

Al salir del ascensor en su viejo mundo familiar, la extrañeza absoluta de los últimos meses le golpeó como un puñetazo en la cara, se quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, digiriéndolo todo.

En cierto modo, era similar a lo del laboratorio, estaba limpio, incluso sorprendentemente limpio para algunos, tal vez, la estructura de metal y vidrio tenían un _propósito_  pero donde en el laboratorio había habido todo tipo de muerte, este lugar era la vida, la inspiración, la creatividad, la búsqueda de nuevas formas, perdiéndose en horas de alegría, con la mente y las manos igualmente ocupados... Sí, la vida, todo eso.

Sus trajes, mirándolo desde sus lugares en la pared, casi le hicieron llorar, era como encontrarse con los hijos perdidos durante tanto tiempo, sólo que él había sido el hijo pródigo, ¿no? Habían estado aquí todo el tiempo, esperando.

Tony estaba aún bastante feliz de reunirse con DUM-E al que le había dado la estupidez de un abrazo, que fue recompensado por un robot que casi lo golpeó en la ingle, pero por supuesto, él lo perdonó.

Loki le siguió allí, como una sombra en su estela, como era de esperar pero a Tony no le importaba, aquí, su mente estaba limpia de nuevo y él sabía que podía mantener a Loki fuera de su cabeza lo suficiente como para hacer el trabajo, si el trabajo se podía hacer.

Loki miró a su alrededor, estudiando todo, pero no parecía muy impresionado por nada de eso, los trajes consiguieron una mirada fría de su parte. Cuando Tony fue a colocar el recipiente sobre la mesa de trabajo, listo para empezar, Loki sintió el nuevo enfoque en sus acciones y se quedó más cerca.

"Todavía no me has dicho nada acerca de cómo estás planeando hacer esto". Loki se movió por encima del hombro de Tony cuando abrió el contenedor.

"Bueno, tengo la intención de tratar de todos modos". Tony puso la tapa a un lado. "¿En realidad eres capaz de hacerlo? Eso sigue siendo altamente incierto, incluso para mí, por mucho que odie admitirlo".

Poco a poco y con cuidado, Tony metió la mano en la caja y sacó el frasco que contenía el fragmento alienígena que había sacado del abdomen de Loki, estudió la cosa un poco desagradable y confió en que sería aún más desagradable de lo que había pensado, iba a necesitar que lo fuera.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

Tony casi le preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando pero entonces recordó, por supuesto, él no le había mostrado el fragmento a Loki, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había estado dentro de él durante tanto tiempo, Tony sólo se había acostumbrado a que Loki supiera todo, era difícil recordar que no era así.

"Este es mi plan y lo traías contigo". Se volvió para mirar a la cara pensativa de Loki. "Esto es lo que mantuvo tu herida sin curar".

La frente de Loki se frunció mientras extendía la mano para tomar el frasco de Tony, lo levantó, lo tomó en sus manos, lo estudió en la brillante luz de la habitación. "Así que, ¿esto era? Tanto sufrimiento, por una cosa tan pequeña, extraño". Casi parecía hablar consigo mismo, entonces parpadeó y movió los ojos hacia Tony. "Y crees que esto me liberará de los brazaletes".

En realidad no era una pregunta.

"Eso espero, viendo lo que te hizo, cómo sólo... el mal estado en el que estabas sin curar, sí, esto es una mala noticia y creo que las malas noticias podría ser exactamente lo que necesitamos".

Loki se quedó mirando el objeto, las manos largas y delicadas que sostenían el frasco en realidad estaban temblando, sólo un poco. "Sí, una mala noticia, lo bien que lo pusiste".

"Lo que yo estaba pensando, es que esta cosa tiene su magia propia y no del tipo agradable, tiene el poder que se necesita para abrir esos brazaletes".

Durante un tiempo, Loki estuvo en silencio, repasando esto en su cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillantes en la cara de Tony.

"Realmente eres brillante". Lo que salió de la boca de Loki  no era una mueca, era una sonrisa, una sincera y real. "Puede que seas la cosa más perfecta que haya tenido en mi poder".

Tony nunca admitiría ante nadie que era inquietante la cantidad de placer que salió con esa alabanza, nunca.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony trabajó hasta que sus ojos ya no podían estar abiertos.

Se fue a la cama, con Loki aún como su sombra y no se sorprendió cuando no le permitió dormir solo, incluso aquí, en su propia cama, al menos esta cama era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos y algo más y Loki se mantuvo a distancia, Tony estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

El día siguiente fue igual que el último.

Tony trabajó, pensando, planificando, rehízo todo, trabajó un poco más y fue más feliz de lo que había sido en las últimas semanas.

Loki miró, esperó, se inquietó y obviamente no estaba muy feliz pero no dejó el taller de todos modos.

Tony finalmente logró encontrar una manera de afinar el fragmento, todavía no tenía idea de qué tipo de material estaba hecho y rompió la mayoría de las herramientas que trató de utilizar en él, fue un desastre pero al final, fue de la manera que él quería y ahora ajustado a un artilugio para liberar a Loki, que en realidad se sentía como la parte fácil pero aún así llevaría tiempo.

Cuando fueron a la cama, una vez más compartida, estaba satisfecho con el trabajo del día pero podía sentir olas casi palpables de inquietud e impaciencia en Loki mientras se retorcía y giraba, arrugando y tirando de las sábanas; cansado y molesto, Tony finalmente se dio la vuelta, para encontrar de espaldas a la cama a Loki, las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando hacia las sombras bajo el techo.

"No tienes que dormir pero ¿podrías dejar de retorcerte como un pez en tierra firme? Me estás volviendo loco".

Loki inclinó la cabeza para mirar.

"Necesito descansar un poco si voy a hacer esto, ya sabes, si puedo lograr que se haga en absoluto".

"Puedes y lo harás".

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero ¿te das cuenta de que puede ser que no funcione?"

"No, eso no es una opción, tiene que funcionar".

"Realmente no depende de mí…".

Loki volteó, una mano sobre su boca. "¡No me importa! ¡Funcionará, así sea la última cosa que hagas!".

Pudo haber sonado como furiosa estupidez, pidiendo algo posiblemente imposible, pero Tony vio la frustración y la desesperación disparando chispas y luego, de repente, todo se apagó, pensó que Loki se alejaría de él entonces, pero en cambio, sucedió lo contrario.

Con su mano aún en boca de Tony, Loki se acercó, casi deslizándose sobre las sábanas, hasta que estuvo casi encima de Tony le empujó hacia abajo en el colchón.

"Tal vez necesitas simplemente la motivación correcta". Loki estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero la mirada iba justo a través de la cabeza de Tony, estaba ciego.

Una mano arrancó las sábanas entre ellos, agarrándolo cruelmente y Tony oyó su propio grito ahogado detrás de la palma de Loki, sin embargo, él sabía que había sido un fuerte sonido, deseando no haberlo hecho, cuando Loki se movió sobre él, sintió algo aún más fuerte contra la parte externa de su muslo.

Bueno, mierda.

Tony sabía lo que venía y se sorprendió al descubrir que no pensaba que sería lo peor que podría suceder, igual que había pensado antes, de la misma manera en que lo había sido cuando lo había hecho con Loki, su marco de referencia había cambiado desde entonces.

Lo que era peor, era que Loki parecía tan... apagado, antes había sido desinteresado y suelto pero ahora estaba distante y eso era nuevo, lo que sea que Loki fuese, igual era locura, él era una de las personas más presentes que Tony había conocido, él estaba allí en las cosas que hacía, en todo, incluso las cosas horribles.

Ahora ya no estaba, había espacio sólo oscuro y vacío detrás de sus ojos.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que Loki estaba haciendo en realidad, Tony se asustó.

Sabía que podría sobrevivir de ser puesto a través de esto,  pagar por lo que había hecho, el dolor, la humillación, todo lo mismo, si lo hubiera hecho, podría tomarlo, literal y figurativamente pero estaba solo, no podía hacerlo solo, alguien tenía que estar allí, incluso si era sólo el hombre que lo hacía por él.

Así, Tony torció, arremetió, luchó con todo lo que tenía, no podía detener a Loki pero tal vez, sólo tal vez podía despertarlo.

No parecía funcionar, sin embargo y cuando se dio la vuelta, lo empujó a cuatro patas, Loki sobre su espalda, por lo menos ahora no tenía que ver el vacío detrás de esos ojos verdes, eso fue un alivio pero todavía no se dio por vencido.

"¡Maldita Sea! ¡Alto!". Sus palabras eran apenas existentes.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un gruñido, espinillas presionados en la parte posterior de las pantorrillas tan fuerte que pensaba que los huesos se romperían y un fuerte apretón en el brazo, girándolo hacia su espalda, sentía como si su hombro podría salirse de su órbita en cualquier segundo, sintió el agarre en el elástico de su ropa interior y fue aún más difícil hablar, pero consiguió pronunciar las palabras entre respiraciones de dolor y jadeos.

"Esto es... Tan jodidamente...  _¡innecesario!"_

La última palabra parecía que tenía diez sílabas más que de costumbre pero aún así salieron de él, por suerte, parecía ser la palabra que le dio a Loki por lo menos alguna pausa.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! Sabes que no tienes que obligarme, has demostrado ese punto, ¿recuerdas? ¡No te molestes en preguntarme por qué! Yo no te puedo decir, porque yo no lo sé pero yo soy  _tuyo_ y tú lo sabes".

"¿Entonces por qué peleas conmigo?"

Tony logró girar la cabeza lo suficiente para obtener una visión de la cara de Loki, a pesar de que puso aún más presión sobre su hombro ya torturado, después de la mirada en blanco de antes, fue casi un shock ver su rostro, no había mucho movimiento en sus facciones, por lo que era difícil  hacer todo eso pero había una claro rasgo de aversión  _(¡Bueno, gracias por eso entonces!)_ , rabia y odio, ambos igualmente fríos y algo que parecía más dirigido al mismo Loki, algo de repugnancia que Tony no creía que fuese para él.

"¡Porque no quieres hacer esto! Por alguna razón crees que tienes que hacerlo, pero no lo quieres". Tony apretó los dientes, se obligó a mantener la cabeza torcida. "¡Sería un maldito si me dejo follar por nada! No puedo dejar de hacer lo que quieres, ¡ _sabes_  que no puedo! Pero ¿por qué hacer lo que tú no?".

Loki se le quedó mirando. "¿Hay algún tipo de diferencia para ti?".

"¡Sí, sí!" Tony lo miró. "¡Porque es inútil! Lo cual, honestamente, me hace una especie de inútil y la verdad es que no creo que tenga que explicar por qué me molesta, tienes miedo de ser inútil, tanto como yo".

En un primer momento, Loki parecía perdido ante las palabras, entonces, de repente lo soltó y retrocedió como si Tony le hubiese quemado.

"¿Ves?" Tony se volvió tan rápido como pudo, sobándose el brazo izquierdo, incluso con el peso  le dolía. "Sabía que lo entenderías".

"Eso es suficiente".

"No. ¿Sabes que? ¡Tú y tu puto propósito glorioso jodanse!". Tony casi escupió las palabras, vencido por una oleada de ira. "¡No tienes uno y lo odias, claro, puedes tratar de sacarlo de mi culo pero eso no funcionaría y todavía serías inútil!".

"¡Basta!" La boca de Loki se torció en una mueca.

"¡No! Nada es suficiente, ¿no?" Tony se incorporó y se paró sobre sus rodillas y estaba realmente elevado sobre Loki que estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama. "Torcer mi cabeza, morderme hasta hacerme sangrar, entiendo eso porque disfrutas haciéndolo,  _ambos_ disfrutamos hacer cosas por el estilo pero ¿esto? ¡Esto no  tiene un punto! Haz lo que quieras ¡pero que por lo menos sea de alguna utilidad para ti!".

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Tan pronto como me deshaga de estos enlaces, voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras de esta noche". La voz de Loki estaba helada.

"Sí, seguro que sabe cómo motivar a un chico ¡ingrato!" Tony se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando se lastimó el hombro. "Ahora, vete a la mierda, dormirás en el sofá esta noche".

Tres segundos más tarde, Tony fue empujado con fuerza de la cama, aterrizando sobre el hombro adolorido, gritando de dolor por el impacto, entonces Loki estaba sobre él, le dio vuelta y colocó de nuevo su mano en el rostro de Tony,  golpeándolo en la cabeza y de nuevo al piso.

Mirando hacia arriba, parpadeando lágrimas, fue capturado de inmediato por los ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente.

"Realmente no tengo ningún deseo de destruir lo que tengo pero si sigues poniéndome a prueba, lo haré, nunca dudes de eso".

Él sostuvo la mirada de Tony por un momento, luego se puso de pie y salió.

Gimiendo, Tony se volvió hacia su lado derecho perdonando el izquierdo, su hombro era un infierno de hielo y fuego, una zona de desastre y su rostro sentía lo mismo, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de que corría sangre por su nariz.

Pero todavía era nada comparado con el interior de su cabeza, se tambaleaba y delirando, trató de dar sentido a un mundo al revés, nada era lo que debería ser y ni siquiera quería sentir lo que sentía.

_(Porque ¿cómo se llega a un acuerdo con la constatación de que se quiere tener un hombre queriéndose forzar a sí mismo en ti, cuando él no quería en absoluto?)_

"Estoy tan terminado". Tony resopló una carcajada por la nariz hinchada. "Tan jodidamente terminado".

Al menos Barton y Selvig habían estado bajo un hechizo, uno que se había roto y habían sido puestos en libertad y explicaron todo lo que habían hecho; para Tony, éste era el nuevo mundo en el que ahora vivía, la realidad a la que tenía que enfrentarse durante el tiempo que durara.

¿No era la vida una  _perra?_

Tony se levantó del suelo, se lavó la cara en el lavabo del baño y luego se acostó de nuevo en la cama, solo, estuvo dormido en segundos.

Al día siguiente, el hombro le dolía como el infierno, pero se ponía mejor, tenía un impresionante ojo negro y su nariz estaba todavía hinchada.

Tony le dio la espalda al espejo y se fue al taller.

Algún momento más tarde en el día, Loki se reunió con él allí, en silencio. Tony apenas se dio cuenta, perdido en un enfoque completo, el único lugar seguro que le quedaba.


	19. Sin Prisiones

"¿Podrías venir aquí un minuto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mediciones, es importante. ¿Por Favor? ¿Gracias? ¿Cállate? Sólo ven aquí para que pueda lograr que esto se haga". Tony ni siquiera levantó la vista del dispositivo, de cualquier manera Loki haría lo que se le pidiera si quería la cosa funcionara.

Las piernas largas y grises entraron en su campo de visión después de un silencio momentáneo.

"Pon tu brazo aquí". Todavía sin mirar hacia arriba, Tony hizo un gesto hacia el espacio donde había que colocar el brazalete y para mantener el brazo de Loki estable y seguro.

Se escuchó un suspiro pero luego el brazo se deslizó en su lugar. "Supongo que esto es necesario".

"Bueno, sí, no quiero cortarte accidentalmente la mano, no es como si tus manos me hayan servido de nada hasta ahora, pero como sea".

Tony comenzó a hacer las mediciones necesarias para preparar el dispositivo de forma correcta pero cuando lo hizo, Loki alejó el brazo de nuevo, ahora fue turno de Tony para suspirar, cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansado.

"No he terminado".

Casi saltó de su piel cuando de repente sintió que Loki colocaba las manos muy suaves en él, ahuecando las palmas de las manos alrededor de su mandíbula, los dedos cepillando el pelo detrás de las orejas, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que Loki podía ver su rostro, todavía se veía como una mierda; la nariz ya no estaba hinchada pero su piel tenía muchos más colores de los que debería, Tony abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a Loki.

Las cejas negras un poco juntas, la expresión pensativa, tal vez incluso preocupado. ¿O simplemente estaba imaginando lo último?

"Perdí el control". La voz de Loki era tan suave, Tony casi tuvo que leer las palabras de sus labios.

"¿Qué?"

Una mano se movió y un pulgar rozó su ojo en curación. "Tenías razón, llevé mis frustraciones a ti, quien está tratando de ayudarme, no debí hacerlo".

Tony realmente no tenía palabras.

"No va a suceder de nuevo". Loki se aferró a él por un momento, luego lo soltó y retrocedió lentamente.

Tony abrió la boca, tratando de hablar y no salió nada, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

"Supongo que sí sabes cómo motivar a un chico después de todo".

Casi había esperado una mueca o una sonrisa, con un brillo en los ojos, sin nada que decir "sí, creo que jugué contigo de nuevo y lo sabes", pero todavía estaba la misma expresión pensativa en las facciones de Loki, no es que eso tuviese que decir nada, por supuesto, entonces Loki regresó al artefacto, colocó su brazo donde tenía que estar y esperó.

Después de una breve vacilación, Tony volvió a su trabajo.

 

* * *

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, mucho más tarde, tan tarde que era más como temprano al día siguiente, probablemente, estaban acurrucados en los extremos opuestos de la mesa de la cocina, comiendo lo que se supone que era la cena, pero podría considerarse desayuno debido a la hora del día. Tony barajó los restos de huevos revueltos alrededor de su plato, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato y levantando los ojos al ver que Loki había bajado los cubiertos y los codos a cada lado del plato, la frente apoyada en las palmas de las manos, los dedos en su cabello, lo poco que mostraba su rostro era tensión.

Tony se congeló, estaba tan acostumbrado a la cara de póquer o el "vete a la mierda y muere" que él realmente no sabía cómo manejar algo que parecía aflicción.

Antes de que se hubiese dado el tiempo para pensar en ello, sintió palabras salir de su boca, lo hizo que sonara en su propia mente.

"No eres inútil".

Loki se sobresaltó, si era el sonido o las palabras fue difícil de decir, sacó sus manos a los lados, aún flotando en el aire y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Tony, él tenía la expresión que Tony ahora consideraba su escudo, en el que él sabía esconder las cosas más profundas.

No dijo nada.

"Yo no soy el único brillante aquí, ya sabes, eres tan perspicaz que es tu propio tipo de magia, sangrienta y tenaz". Tony quería apartar los ojos de la mirada intensa pero no pudo. "La que trataste de usar antes, por lo que, si fracasabas, estoy absolutamente seguro de que era porque así lo querías, no a causa de algo que faltaba".

Finalmente hizo que los ojos verdes parpadearan y Tony pudo apartar la mirada, los ojos hacia abajo en el plato de nuevo.

_(Sí, eso fue raro y torpe y ¿qué demonios había pasado?)_

Después de un silencio de unos minutos, Tony se puso de pie y salió, sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando el plato en la mesa.

Se quedó solo en la cama cuando se fue a dormir.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona?"

Se pararon uno al lado del otro, mirando a la pieza terminada de maquinaria.

"Entonces encontraré otra forma, siempre hay otra forma".

Algo le dijo a Tony que Loki no creía en "imposible" tampoco.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Loki se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Tony casi se ahogó con su propio corazón, arrastrándose hasta la garganta.

"No lo sé".

"Bueno, entonces". Tony suspiró. "Podría también comenzar esto".

Se acercó al panel de control y Loki puso su mano en la que se supone debería estar la abertura del brazalete en su lugar.

"¿Listo?"

"No".

Tony rió oscuramente y arrancó la máquina que procedió a cambiar a su posición, y luego trasladó el fragmento extranjero ahora terriblemente afilado, así que estaba exactamente por encima del brazalete. Había resultado que ambos elementos tenían casi exactamente la misma longitud, a Tony le encantó cuando la cosa funcionó, poco a poco, la maquinaria poderosa comenzó a empujar el borde hacia abajo contra el metal que parecía oro blanco, presionándolo.

Al principio, nada pareció suceder pero Tony dejó que la máquina siguiera trabajando.

Entonces, vio lo que parecían manchas de óxido, sólo que negro en vez de rojo, extendiéndose por toda la superficie de la banda, se volvió menos brillante, volviéndose frágil poco a poco y luego, sin más aviso y con un sonido fuerte, el brazalete se rompió.

Resultó que las mediciones de Tony no habían sido del todo exactas, había llegado más abajo que el metal y había calculado mal  la intención de parar antes de que tocara a Loki, bajó demasiado y cortó en el dorso de la muñeca, no podría estar más de unos pocos milímetros pero la reacción fue peor de lo que Tony podría haber imaginado.

Por segunda vez en la historia, pudo escuchar el grito de Loki y esta vez, Tony no sintió ningún tipo de satisfacción, todo era dolor esta vez, Tony casi pudo sentir dolor abrasador solamente por el sonido que Loki hizo.

Pero incluso en esa angustia, Loki tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para darse cuenta de que tratar de tirar de su brazo de la hoja aún baja y los afilados restos del puño, le haría un daño aún peor, con la mano izquierda agarrando la derecha, justo debajo del codo, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos y Tony casi pudo oír los huesos moler unos contra otros, Loki se quedó quieto.

Fue el más impresionante despliegue de fuerza de voluntad física que Tony había visto nunca y esperaba no volver a ver nada igual otra vez.

Se arrojó a los controles, al pulsar el botón de parada de emergencia, la máquina de inmediato se alejó y se detuvo.

Loki sacó el brazo, tan cuidadosamente como pudo, dejó de gritar cuando la hoja le dejó pero todavía estaba jadeando, haciendo gemir y haciendo ruidos profundos provocando probablemente dolor de garganta, agarrando la muñeca que sangraba, cayó de rodillas, inclinado sobre la cintura.

Tony se sintió ligeramente conmocionado, tenía que admitirlo y bajo el choque, buscó en sí mismo cualquier vieja reacción por la excitación provocada por el dolor, la sangre y el sufrimiento de Loki; no las encontró, no sabía si estaba sorprendido o no pero  sabía que estaba sorprendido cuando se acercó y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Loki, agarrando su hombro para sentarlo con la espalda recta, para que pudiera ver el daño que su error había causado.

No parecía mucho, un sangriento corte rojo e inflamado en la carne pero estaba sanando, simplemente tejiéndose poco a poco por los bordes, aunque eso parecía hacer daño también, Tony se encontró agarrando el hombro de Loki con más fuerza y sintió que él se inclinó ligeramente hacia su lado para apoyarse.

Cuando el corte se había ido, dejando tras de sí sólo el más leve rastro de una cicatriz plateada, Loki levantó la mano izquierda para limpiar la sangre y luego agarró alrededor de su propia muñeca, finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Tony.

"Lo hiciste". Tosió una carcajada sorprendida a través de una amplia sonrisa, rayando en lágrimas. "Funcionó".

"No te emociones demasiado ahora". Tony sintió que tenía que recordárselo. "Nos faltan tres  y tengo que hacer ajustes con las medidas correctas y debes…".

"¡ _No_!".

"¿Qué?"

"Sin ajustes, seguiremos de esta manera. ¡Ahora!".

"Esto... va a ser lo mismo con el otro brazo y si he calculado mal allí, es probable que los tobillos también o aún peor".

El brazo de Loki se disparó tomando el hombro de Tony  igual que el de Tony aún sostenía el suyo. "Lo. Mantendremos. Así. ¡Ahora!".

"¡Muy bien!" Tony se volvió para salir del agarre doloroso. "¡Mierda! ¡Es fácil! ¡Seguiremos de esta manera!".

Ellos lo hicieron y resultó que Tony había estado en lo cierto, fue lo mismo en el otro brazo y los tobillos fueron realmente aún peor, el fragmento cortó más profundo allí, Loki se tendió en el suelo para hacer esa parte de la obra, en realidad estaba golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el suelo en sus esfuerzos por mantenerse antes de que Tony pudiera liberarlo después del primero.

Cuando hubo sanado, Loki todavía estaba de espaldas en el suelo, las lágrimas corrían por los lados de su cara, sin control, cada línea enfrentaba  un desastre torturado.

De repente, un pensamiento golpeó a Tony.

¿Y si no le hubiese enviado el fragmento a Banner? ¿Y si hubiese visto el efecto del fragmento en Loki y decidido utilizarlo en él un poco más? ¿Si este efecto se hubiese aplicado a Loki mientras todavía estaba drogado, encadenado e impotente?

Él sabía la respuesta, sabía que hubiese tenido la herramienta que podría haber roto a Loki, la había tenido todo el tiempo y nunca lo supo.

De alguna manera, no sentía remordimiento, sólo alivio.

_(Bastante malo como lo fue, en realidad, esto es demasiado, esto es demasiado para cualquiera, me vengué y algo más, por favor, sólo quiero que termine.)_

También se dio cuenta de la magnitud del favor que le había hecho a Loki, sacando esta cosa de su cuerpo en primer lugar, sus tejidos habían hecho todo lo posible para protegerlo de esta corrupción pero viendo esto... ¿La cantidad de dolor que Loki debió haber sentido desde antes de llegar a la Tierra? Tony no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

Colocó la otra pierna de Loki en la máquina, Tony le oía sollozar pero Loki aún no se resistió, no se apartó, así que Tony apretó los dientes, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se aseguró de que todo terminara lo antes posible y después, él ayudó a Loki a levantarse, lo llevó hasta el ascensor, al loft, al dormitorio y a la cama, aún cubierto de sangre y de la suciedad del suelo del taller.

Loki tiró de las cubiertas, sin fuerzas y parecía dormido antes de caer por completo en la cama.

Tony lo miró por un minuto o dos horas, no lo sabía, luego se acurrucó a los pies de la cama, fuera del camino, extendió sus extremidades y se quedó dormido, noqueado por el shock de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

Se despertó con la sensación de movimiento en la cama cuando Loki se sentó y se puso de pie, Tony se dio vuelta, se frotó la cara y miró hacia arriba.

Loki estaba en el medio de la habitación, estudiando sus propios brazos desnudos, sin sus prisiones, flexionó los dedos largos, enderezó la espalda y los hombros, elevando el pecho, luego pareció sentir los ojos de Tony en él y se reunió con ellos.

Fue sólo entonces que Tony supo que cantidad de Loki había sido aprisionada por los brazaletes, cuánto de él había llegado de nuevo, la magia, el poder y el espíritu, si los ojos verdes habían brillado antes, ahora estaban resplandecientes, irradiando la luz de alguna parte interior de él que era brillante como un puto sol, la sonrisa en su rostro era salvaje y malvada, cuando Tony lo miró, levantó sus manos un poco fuera de su lado, brillaba y ya no era el hombre delgado de color gris, pero era el conquistador amenazante cubierto de cuero que una vez fue.

Loki dio lentamente un paso hacia la cama y Tony se puso de pie a su encuentro, fue intimidante sentarse frente a esta figura, de pie frente a él, también, pero un poco mejor, por lo menos.

"Tu me liberaste, Tony". Él miró sus manos otra vez, a pesar de que las muñecas estaban ahora ocultos bajo otro metal, a continuación retrocedió "Me has hecho real".

"Te lo debía". La voz de Tony no era completamente estable. "Te he pagado, ahora estamos a mano, finalmente".

_(Pero sigues siendo suyo, ¿no?)_

_(Cállate)_

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, Loki frunció el ceño como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

"Asgard querrá saber por qué me has puesto en libertad. ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?”.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que tendré que decirles la verdad, entonces, ¿no?".

Loki levantó una ceja.

"Voy a decirles que no hay una maldita manera de hacer uso de ti, que no pude encontrar una".

Loki rió.

Fue el primer real y honesto sonido alegre que Tony había escuchado nunca, cuando pasó, Loki tomó el último paso a Tony, le sonreía, mirándose casi... ¿orgulloso? ¿O simplemente presumido? ¿Un poco de ambos?

"Realmente eres mío".

"¿Lo dudabas?"

"No, pero todavía me agrada decirlo".

"Genial, ahora, ¿vas a irte amablemente a la mierda de aquí y dejarme en paz?"

"Lo haré". Loki dio un par de pasos largos alejándose de él. "Por ahora, mi posesión más perfecta".

La amplia, malvada y loca sonrisa imposible fue lo último que vio Tony, entonces todo fue luz verde y luego nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Fue muy, muy  extraño.


	20. Aprisionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo.  
> Agradezco a la gente que lo siguió y a los que comentaron y su autor original "usedupshiver" por dejarme traducirlo y publicarlo.  
> Probablemente vuelva con otra traducción pero de momento, que lo disfruten.

Tony no le dijo a nadie cuando Loki se fue, ni un alma.

Durante tres semanas, no pasó nada, volvió a la vida como lo había sido en muchos aspectos; una vez más pasando el tiempo en el taller, donde ahora estaba tratando de hacer  del fragmento extranjero una parte del armamento en uno de sus trajes, si pudiera estar seguro de que lo que irradiaba podía ser aislado, debía ser la gran última línea de defensa, no importa qué cosa haya logrado llegar lo suficientemente cerca a él para tener que usarlo, lo más probable es  que lo derribaría.

Al menos, Tony sabía que funcionaba en Loki y eso podría ser suficiente.

Lo único que sabía era que Loki se había despedido "por ahora" y él contaba con que no sería la última vez que se verían. ¿En qué circunstancias Loki podría regresar? No era muy claro.

Bien podría armarse para luchar solo, porque eso es lo que Tony hacía.

Mientras trabajaba, esperó cualquier palabra de Asgard, pero no hubo ninguna, ¿Tal vez ellos no sabían que estaba libre? ¿Tal vez no les importaba? No hacía ninguna diferencia en Tony, de verdad. Se alegró de librarse de él, de todo.

Sólo que, por supuesto, no era así, podría pensar que se había lavado las manos de todas las cosas de Loki pero en realidad, estaba a la espera de que la arena en el reloj convertida en el "por ahora" se agotara.

Pase lo que pase, así sería.

Tony había liberado a Loki pero en su interior, sabía que ambos estaban siendo obligados el uno al otro, no había manera de que las cosas que se habían hecho el uno al otro no los obligara, para siempre. Ambos sabían cosas sobre el otro que nadie más sabía, habían visto cosas que estaban destinadas a nunca ser vistas.

Habían derramado sangre, lágrimas, secretos y cosas  que nunca podrían ser deshechas.

Por otro lado, tal vez Loki había sólo jugado, una vez más, se había metido con su cabeza, hecho que Tony pensaba que iba a volver cuando él nunca lo haría, debido a que ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? De verdad ¿Para qué estaba allí para él? ¿Aparte de una posesión olvidada?

Al menos, Tony estaba vivo otra vez, real.

Pero no estaba completo, todavía estaba dividido, una parte aún pertenecía a su asignatura pendiente.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasó algún evento para recaudar fondos,  así lo creyó, por lo menos ¿O estaban entregando algún premio? Bueno, él no había conseguido uno, por lo que no podía ser tan importante si eso era todo.

Tony se encontró escapando del bullicio de la fiesta, con un vaso de whisky en la mano se encontró con un amplio balcón que le recordaba a la Torre y salió a la noche fresca y tranquila, oh, tan tranquilo como siempre había sido por encima de Manhattan, se apoyó en la barandilla, se aflojó la corbata un poco y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

No pensó mucho, por una vez, sólo sentía el viento en el pelo y el calor en el pecho y por una vez, todo era un poco tranquilo.

"Una caída no es una muerte tan horrible, Stark". Habría reconocido esa voz en donde quiera que se encontrara "Por lo menos, no una que termina".

Tony no se volvió, sólo tomó un sorbo de su vaso, de la bebida fortificante.

"¿Estás aquí para empujarme?" Miró hacia abajo a la calle y de repente no era muy atractivo y Tony levantó la cabeza para mirar a las nubes de colores a causa de las luces de la ciudad.

"En realidad, me preguntaba si estabas contemplando tomar el asunto en sus propias manos".

"No te eché mucho de menos".

Tony oyó una risita suave por encima de su hombro izquierdo y captó un movimiento en el borde de su visión periférica, el instinto más que otra cosa le hizo volver la cabeza hacia ello.

No había armadura en este momento, sin el uniforme gris de prisionero, por supuesto, sólo una camisa verde muy oscuro y pantalones de traje negro, las mangas de la camisa habían sido arremangadas casualmente y no había luz suficiente para distinguir las finas cicatrices corriendo por la parte posterior de sus muñecas cuando sus manos se posaron en la barandilla de Tony, tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, más ordenado y más suave que antes y parecía que había ganado algo de peso, ya no había huecos bajo los pómulos.

"¿Pero me has echado de menos?" Loki todavía estaba dándole a Tony su perfil cuando habló.

Tony suspiró, vació su copa y luego miró al perfil blanco de nuevo. "Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estás de pie allí, yo podría hacer la misma pregunta".

"Simplemente estoy protegiendo mis intereses". Loki lo miró a los ojos ahora, aun seguían teniendo el resplandor verde tan propio de él, la luz se reflejaba en algo dentro de él que no había estado allí antes. "Eres mío después de todo y has demostrado que eres más útil".

Con el ceño fruncido, Tony cambió su peso para inclinar el codo en la barandilla justo a la mitad de la cara de Loki. "De verdad creías que iba a saltar, ¿no?"

"No es verdad, no pareces lo suficientemente insultado como para pararse frente a la muerte". Una sonrisa se insinuó en las comisuras de su boca. "Pero prefiero no correr el riesgo".

"Has estado manteniendo un ojo en mí, ¿entonces?"

"Te lo dije, sólo protejo mis intereses".

Jugando con el vaso vacío en sus manos, Tony lo estudió por un momento, pensó, evaluó los hechos.

"Me mentiste en esa celda, ¿no?"

"Lo más probable es que más de una vez. ¿Hay una mentira en particular que haya llamado tu atención ahora?"

"Dijiste que me dejarías vivir mi vida como yo quisiera pero no lo harás, ¿o sí?"

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó. "No, no lo haré". Su voz era firme pero no era realmente desagradable.

Tony dejó que su mirada vagara a lo largo de la interminable ciudad alrededor de ellos, brillando en la oscuridad, él sabía que nunca sería libre (La _gran mentira de la vida, ¿recuerdas?)_  No se sorprendió, aún así, él supuso que podría ser peor, él era una posesión, pero al menos una preciada.

Había un propósito en su vida e incluso podría ser glorioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización cada semana. :)


End file.
